


Una noche solo para dos. Tomo 1 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Elsie Benjamin Jedan: 38 años. Apuesto, encantador, carismático, tiene labia para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero detrás de esa fachada de hombre de mundo se esconde un monstruo; calculador, violador, sin moral alguna, obsesivo y peligroso. Cuando sus 2 hijos van a vivir con él, desarrolla una obsesión fuera de lo normal para con su hijo Naito. Bajo 3 condiciones, acepta que ellos vivan en su mansión, pero en realidad, esas son excusas para tener a Naito bajo su férreo control.Cuando Naito llega a desobedecerlo, pierde los estribos de la peor manera posible...
Series: Traducción [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 178
Kudos: 485





	1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Su gran mano rompió el aire como si hubiera dado un latigazo. Fue Naito, quien se desmayó cuando sus dedos lo golpearon con demasiada fuerza.

Naito era más alto que el promedio y tenía un cuerpo bastante sólido gracias al ejercicio, pero no fue suficiente para vencer a su padre, quien poseía una tremenda altura y músculos endurecidos por los años. Las pestañas de Naito, que tenían lágrimas, temblaron algunas veces cuando abrió los ojos con fuerza y miró a su padre... El hombre estaba mirando a Naito también, frunciendo el ceño hasta deformar su hermoso rostro.

**"¿Por qué te desmayaste? No es divertido así."**

Su padre murmuró como si hubiera estado apenado y tocó los labios hinchados de Naito con el pulgar. Se desmayó porque su cuerpo estaba agotado por el sexo duradero, _pero su padre no lo entendió así._ Naito cerró los ojos y exhaló por un largo tiempo. Quería cerrar los párpados para dormir, el agotamiento físico estaba causando verdaderos estragos en su mente así que incluso estaba un poco mareado para esas alturas... Pero su padre solo presionó el delgado cuello de Naito con una mano, empujando sus dedos índice y medio dentro de su pequeña boca. Mientras Naito luchaba contra él y provocaba un sonido ahogado, empujó su carne más profundamente, como forzando a que se lo tragara y lo disfrutara y lentamente, le metió otro más.

**"¡DIOS MÍO…!"**

Naito hizo un sonido doloroso y dobló las rodillas. _El dedo salió tarde..._

Naito, quien pudo respirar libremente solo después de que la mano que estaba presionando su cuello desapareciera, volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y respiró hondo un par de veces. Su padre limpió suavemente su cabello mojado, le tocó los ojos llorosos y trató de besarlo profundamente. Naito, quien fue estrangulado y se vio obligado a tragar sus dedos hasta la garganta, no pudo reaccionar ni siquiera con un beso así de ardiente. Miró a su padre con ojos medio borrosos y sus extremidades se agitaron hacía ningún lado en específico. Quería empujar el pecho de su padre para afuera, pero no era razonable porque ambas manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda. Todo lo que Naito pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar que la situación desapareciera... El padre, que estaba violando la boca de Naito mientras cambiaba el ángulo cada determinado tiempo, puso las piernas caídas del muchacho sobre sus hombros y usó sus manos mojadas con saliva para abrir su agujero rojo e hinchado. A diferencia del dueño, _el hoyo saludó y comenzó a llenarse de secreciones._ Limpió el semen que se había acumulado en Naito y pensó que era un desperdicio que fluyera por sus dedos de esa manera así que, cuando lo recogió, llevó de inmediato el semen a los labios de Naito. Naito, quien inicialmente se rebeló con fiereza, lamió el semen sin notar que se estaba acostumbrando a la situación más rápido de lo que se esperaba.

Emocionado por la apariencia de cerrar los ojos y lamer el semen sacando la lengua, su padre acercó su pene terriblemente erecto a su entrada.

**"¡Ah!"**

Naito gritó como si pudiera sentir claramente como ese glande estaba extendiendo su suave pared interior. Su padre también escupió un gemido bajo y empujó el pene un poco más adentro. Aunque ya lo había hecho dos veces, el interior se apretó incansablemente como si palpitara y luego, el dueño de ese trasero se quejó de verdad. Lloraba todos los días de disgusto y lloraba de dolor, pero el agujero parecía sentir todo lo contrario. Siempre aceptando firmemente el pene y apretándolo con gracia. _Como si quisiera que nunca saliera._ El joven gimió con un sonido agradable y el padre tocó entonces los ojos de su hijo... El hijo miraba a su padre con los ojos medio abiertos y con las lágrimas corriendo por los dedos de su padre. La visión de Naito se distorsionó mientras le limpiaba y también, mientras se empujaba profundamente hasta que el vello púbico comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. El agujero se abrió sin conocer el límite y se envolvió alrededor del pene de su padre.

**"** **Naito** **".**

El padre llamó a su hijo por su nombre. Naito murmuró impotente, llorando y gimiendo:

**"Por favor, déjame..."**

**"¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar un lenguaje tan insolente con tu padre?"**

Normalmente, era un padre al que no le importaba si Naito hablaba mucho o hablaba en un lenguaje abusivo, pero cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales, siempre lo obligaba a expresarse con respeto. Papá no esperó a que Naito hablara otra vez y movió su espalda hasta ocasionar un lío en su interior. El padre sabía perfectamente que posición le gustaba a su hijo y que si presionaba cierto punto, él comenzaría a rogar como una puta. A su hijo le gustaba sentir su glande y sentir sus bolas golpeando porque entonces, Naito agitaba las piernas con un pene enojado que se movía como si nunca quisiera eyacular. Naito lloró y suplicó mientras su padre apretaba sus piernas con las palmas y golpeaba rápidamente su cintura con la espalda erguida.

**"¡Ah ah ah! Por favor... Por favor, suavemente...** **Ugh** **..."**

**"¿Por qué dices eso? Me gusta hacer esto y se que te gusta hacerlo también ¿O no es así? También hiciste esto con Rayan, en esa fiesta".**

Cuando mencionó que su hijo tuvo relaciones sexuales con su novio, Rayan, Naito entrecerró los ojos y miró a su padre. _Pero fue solo por un breve momento_. Cuando su padre movió la espalda en serio, Naito no pudo evitar gritar otra vez y gimió impotente ante el poder de sus estocadas. Naito inclina su cuello hacia atrás. Mientras gemía y tragaba, la úvula se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo a la vista de su padre... _Fue erótico ver moverse la_ _úvula_ _._ Tenía ganas de ponerle los labios y chupar y chupar.

**"Coloqué una cámara de vídeo en tu habitación. De lo contrario, no habría sabido que mi hijo estaba jugando con un niño varón."**

**"Espera, ah, espera..."**

Su padre dejó de moverse y eyaculó profundamente dentro de su pared interior. Naito parpadeó ante la sensación y finalmente, **se acabó...** _Incluso la noche que parecía no acabar nunca, tuvo que llegar a su fin en algún momento._

El padre, que movía su pene como si disfrutara mucho con su hijo, lentamente se salió y acarició el trasero del jóven con él. Naito tenía la cabeza mareada y no podía abrir los ojos. Padre soltó su muñeca fuertemente atada y de inmediato sintió también un poco de hormigueo. Estaba atado con una cuerda desde su antebrazo hasta su muñeca porque fue padre quien, lamentablemente, dijo que era rebelde y lo ató para poderlo tomar mejor. El padre tiró y abrazó a su hijo con ambos brazos y le pasó las yemas por la nuca sudorosa. Luego besó también su frente.

**"¿Todavía quieres ver a Rayan, hijo?"**

Naito abrió los ojos cerrados ante la cariñosa voz de su padre. El hombre se rió de las marcas de mordidas, de las marcas de las cuerdas y de los moretones que dejó al agarrarlo con tanto poder. No tenía fuerzas para llorar. Agotado, entonces dijo con voz entrecortada:

**"No quiero verte".**

Ante la indiferente respuesta, el padre sonrió con satisfacción y volvió la cabeza de su hijo para besarlo con mucho cariño. _Naito_ _aceptó la lengua de su padre sin rebelarse otra vez_. Si esta noche termina pronto y llega el día, entonces todo estará muchísimo mejor y todos estos momentos quedarán en el olvido. Pensando así, Naito cambió su incómoda posición y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre. Cuando volvió la cabeza y saludó los labios de ese hombre con los suyos, su padre gimió en su boca y abrazó la delgada cintura de Naito.

La noche para los dos aún no ha terminado. **En realidad, es solo el principio.**


	2. 1

_Su madre murió de manera repentina._

Afortunadamente, ella había ahorrado algo de dinero para las desgracias venideras. **Alto** , de solo 10 años, lloraba sin cesar junto al cuerpo de su madre. **Naito** también. Cayó el cielo y cayó la tierra, la sensación de vértigo no cesaba. Claramente estaba mirando hacia adelante, pero no podía ver. Siempre tenía hambre, así que le dolía el estómago, _era solo eso..._ Pero fue la primera vez que todas las cosas fisiológicas se detuvieron.

Fue el toque de Alto lo que despertó a Naito. Cuando volvió la cabeza, Alto sacudió sus manitas y dijo.

**"Hyung, tengo hambre..."**

Su madre murió, _pero su hermano menor estaba vivo_. La idea de que no podía permitirse perder la sangre y la carne que todavía quedaba con él en este mundo, pasó por su cabeza. Además, como si su madre le hubiese lavado el cerebro, sus palabras siempre estaban dando vueltas alrededor de él. **_"No debes ser malo con Alto. No deberías ser como tu padre, nunca. ¿Entendido? Porque... Alto es tu hermano menor. Y Alto, tú también. Siempre debes confiar y seguir a tu hermano."_**

Naito agarró su ropa y tomó también la mano de su hermano. Como cuando era un bebé, era tan pequeño y suave que incluso un poco de manejo duro parecía poder causarle un rasguño. Tocó la mejilla de su hermano, donde el polvo y las lágrimas estaban pegadas. Tenía que darle de comer cualquier cosa, pero lo único que quedaba era pan y migajas. _Naito, de 14 años, temblaba ante un futuro incómodo e incierto._ El dinero que ahorró su madre puede durar un mes, pero después de eso... _¿Qué puede hacer él, que solo tienes 14 y tiene a Alto, que es más joven que él?_ No había mucho que pudieran lograr los niños de los barrios marginales. Venderse a una casa rica como sirviente, o confiar su cuerpo a un burdel, eran las únicas opciones así que Naito, que conoce profundamente el futuro de los niños sin padres, quería hacer una elección diferente aparte de esas dos. _Tiene que elegir lo mejor, no lo peor._

Naito, quien había estado acariciando el cabello de su hermano por un largo tiempo, de repente recordó las palabras de su madre. **_"Si tu madre desaparece repentinamente del mundo, ve con tu padre"._** **_"Aunque Elsie es violento, no los tirará porque es su padr_** **e."**

Su madre le dijo que se fuera con su padre...

Naito abrazó el cuerpo flaco y frágil del niñito junto a él. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su padre: El nombre de ese sujeto era **Elsie J. Altar**. Se casó a los 18 años y desapareció abruptamente después de tener a Alto, a los 22. La razón por la que desapareció fue simple: **No amaba a su madre,** ** _Jan Melskratz_** **.** Era un hombre guapo, con cabello negro y ojos morados que parecía fascinante con solo mirarlo un momento. A medida que Naito crecía, comenzó a volverse extraño y cruel. Siempre quiso terminar con su maldita vida en el callejón. Dijo que odiaba la pobreza así que empacó su equipaje en el año en que Naito cumplía siete. Su madre no detuvo a su padre. El bebé se rió alegremente en los brazos de su madre así que Naito fue el único que corrió tras la ancha espalda de ese hombre... Naito, que había estado persiguiendo a su padre con sus piernitas cortas, se cayó, pero se levantó y lo agarró de nuevo. Él miró a Naito con una cara insensible. Sus ojos eran los mismos de siempre, pero su expresión solamente le hizo tener muchísimo temor. Naito agarró la ropa de su padre mientras lloraba.

**"¡No te vayas, papá!"**

El papá miró a su hijo, llorando con un rostro descuidado antes de inclinarse. Acarició el cabello de Naito, que olía a leche, y dijo con frialdad:

**"Papá tiene que irse."**

Naito envolvió el torso de su padre con ambos brazos, sin embargo, el hombre simplemente lo apartó otra vez. Naito estaba llorando con fuerza así que papá chasqueó su lengua y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarle la nariz.

**"Papá ya no ama a tu madre. Ni siquiera quiere vivir con ella".**

_Esas palabras fueron un shock para el joven Naito._ Antes incluso de preguntarle **por qué no la amaba** , su padre se puso de pie. Mientras hurgaba en su bolso, colocó un anillo en la mano de Naito y susurró con ternura: **"Pero me siento responsable de ti. Lleva esto a tu mamá. Podrás comprar una casa."**

**"Mamá está triste, papá. No te vayas."**

Sosteniendo el anillo con fuerza, Naito le rogaba tanto a su padre que incluso la gente que pasaba lo veía con una mirada triste. _Pero su padre le dio la espalda sin decir una palabra más_ , ni siquiera para hacerlo sentir bien. Naito miró la espalda de su padre y se sentó en el suelo.

**"Papá no volverá. Nos abandonó".**

Naito lloró por un rato, conociendo la realidad de que había sido abandonado a una edad tan temprana. Y después, limpiando su rostro empapado en lágrimas con su puño descuidado, fue con su madre y lloró también con ella.

Después del día en que Naito le entregó el anillo a su madre, _decidió olvidar a su padre para siempre..._

Pero han pasado siete años. Y siete años después, su madre se fue al cielo y lo único que quedó para él fue su casa en ruinas, su hermano menor Alto y su único amigo, **Rayan**.

Naito, que estaba solo incluso en sus pensamientos, se despertó. Alto, que había dejado de llorar hasta cierto punto, se puso de rodillas y se acercó a Naito.

**"Hermano, tengo hambre."**

**"Yo también."**

Naito respondió con sinceridad y comenzó a registrar el armario de su madre. _Se siente mal porque tiene hambre..._ Después de la muerte de su madre, su boca estaba seca, comían una comida al día y se morirán de hambre hasta la noche. Dado que hay una cantidad fija de dinero, lo primero que debe hacer es reducir los gastos de alimentación. Pero no se sentía bien comiendo únicamente leche y pan y comida que estaba casi caducada. _No puede vivir de esta manera por mucho tiempo._ Ese pensamiento dominó su cabeza y se apoderó de la gran parte de su cuerpo. A Naito no le importó que Alto se quejara de hambre y siguió buscando en el armario. Su madre dijo claramente que dejó un testamento. **Si alguna vez dejaba este mundo, entonces quería que lo leyera**.

Lo último que abrió Naito fue el congelador. Naito toca la fina capa de agua congelada en la esquina y más al fondo, encontró una bolsa de plástico completamente tiesa. _Y algo crujía dentro._ La cosa redonda y dura fue atrapada por su dedo. El presagio de lo que era se solidificó con confianza cuando Naito abrió la bolsa de plástico con fuerza. Tal como se esperaba, **el anillo** que le había dejado a Naito cuando su padre se fue salió casi rodando hasta el suelo. Naito lo sostuvo en su mano y examinó el testamento dejado por su madre. _La carta fue breve y decía que fuera con su padre._ Se escribió una breve información y algunas instrucciones: El anillo lo dejó su madre, diciendo que sería una prueba de que Naito y Alto eran los hijos de Elsie. Incluso si su padre no los aceptaba, entonces podían vender el anillo y comprar algo de comer. Naito asintió y mientras pensaba en sus próximos movimientos, puso una mesa sencilla. Las galletas secas y la leche todavía parecían abundantes. Alto estaba agradecido por eso y se los llevó de inmediato en la boca mientras Naito, que no pudo vencer su hambre, comía y comía como una bestia loca.

Después de comer, Naito le dio a Alto su ropa más limpia:

**"Hermano, ¿A dónde vamos?"**

Alto preguntó mientras se vestía. Naito miró el cuerpo de su madre, que estaba empezando a pudrirse, y dijo con indiferencia.

**"Vamos con mi padre".**

**"Mi papá nos abandonó. ¿Nos aceptará?"**

Alto dijo con cuidado.

Naito, vestido con un viejo jersey, respondió fríamente mientras miraba a Alto: **"Entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? No quieres morir, así que tienes que hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo".**

Naito, vestido con ropa un poco más decente, salió con un anillo y dinero en la mano derecha. Se dirigió a Rayan, que vivía al lado, y después de llamar varias veces a la puerta vieja, Rayan levantó la cabeza y tan pronto como vio a Naito y Alto, corrió emocionado como un perro que iba al encuentro con su dueño.

Rayan abrazó a Naito y Naito también sonrió alegremente.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

Rayan preguntó, tocando la mano de Naito, congelada por el frío. Naito vaciló, exhaló y dijo: **"Me voy a la capital".**

**"¿La capital?"**

**"Mi padre está ahí".**

**"¿La persona que te abandonó?"**

Rayan murmuró cínicamente así que Naito movió los pies mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo del jersey. Pensó que Rayan lo odiaría, es decir, tampoco quería separarse de él. Pero ahora, no había otra forma de actuar. Rayan es bueno, _pero no podía morir de hambre._

**"Aún así, es mejor tener un tutor. Entonces pregunto, Rayan. ¿Puedes cuidar el cuerpo de mi madre? Te daré dinero".**

Rayan asintió.

**"Yo puedo hacer eso. Pero ¿Vas a estar bien? No parece fácil ir solo a la capital."**

**"Estaré bien. Sé la dirección y el número de mi padre porque mi madre lo dejó".**

Naito se rió, Rayan también se rió ligeramente. Naito finalmente abrazó a Rayan con fuerza y le susurró un poco al oído.

**"Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando llegue a la capital. Asegúrate de contactarme nuevamente. ¿Entendido?"**

**"Por supuesto. No te preocupes."**

Naito y Rayan prometieron con sus deditos para asegurar verse otra vez y luego, entregó el costo del cadáver a Rayan... Quería deshacerse del cuerpo de su madre con sus propias manos, pero tenía un largo camino hasta la capital. 

Naito arrastró a Alto, que gritó **"Tengo sueñ** **o"** , y se dirigió a la estación de tren. Debido a que era un tren que salía temprano en la mañana, había poca gente dentro así que fue fácil poner a Alto a dormir y dedicarse a mirar hacia la nieve... _El mundo donde la nieve blanca caía a cántaros, estaba en silencio._ Naito, mirando a la ciudad, inmerso en un silencio desnudo, cerró los ojos con ansiedad. _Sabía que su padre no era una buena persona._ Su padre en realidad era muy violento. Cuando vivía con él, lo llevaron a la policía en un día cualquiera y lo investigaron. Incluso hubo un corto período de tiempo en que estuvo en un centro de detención. De hecho, tuvo miedo cuando vio que su padre golpeaba a un vecino y después, cuando lo vio pateando a alguien más. De verdad, _su padre parecía tener el impulso de matar gente_. Es solo que los policías lo detuvieron antes. Aun así, vivir con un padre así era mejor que ser vendido a una familia rica. El futuro de los niños que han perdido a sus padres no era tan brillante en ese país.

Naito, al ver vívidamente el final de sus jóvenes vidas, suspiró desesperado. Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal y finalmente sintió que le dolía mucho la cabeza. Solo quería vivir cómodamente, _pero era triste que a Naito y Alto ni siquiera se les permitiera hacer eso._


	3. 2

La primera vez que vio la capital, fue similar a encontrar fuego. A diferencia de los barrios bajos, los edificios altos y grandiosos contaban con una variedad impresionante de luces. La gente que caminaba era alta, de buena complexión y llena de confianza, a diferencia de los barrios bajos. Parecía que Naito y Alto eran los únicos que llevaban jerséis viejos y tenis al revés. Ambos, sintiendo sus miradas, se sonrojaron de vergüenza y volvieron la cabeza hacía el suelo. Los barrios bajos no se avergonzaban de la forma en que vestían porque todos eran pobres. Incluso si se trataba de trabajos increíblemente molestos como prostitución, nadie se cubría ni hacía un esfuerzo por aparentar ser algo que no eran.

Pero este lugar era diferente. 

Caminar entre personas vestidas con ropa fina y con olor fragante, era honestamente increíble...

 _Pero Naito no tuvo tiempo de maravillarse con la capital._ Rápidamente se liberó del hambre y la vergüenza y se puso en marcha para buscar a su padre. Al principio, estaba ansioso e incómodo, pero ahora tenía un gran deseo de conocer a ese hombre después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Y dado que son niños pequeños, había una débil esperanza de que pudiera tenerles un poco de simpatía.

 **"Hermano, tengo hambre."** Alto, que había estado caminando por la calle durante varias horas, finalmente se echó a llorar. **"Me duelen las piernas y tengo hambre".**

**"Si vamos un poco más, definitivamente encontraremos la casa de papá".**

**"¡Eso fue lo que dijiste antes! ¡No quiero caminar más!"**

El dinero, que dejó su madre, pagó un boleto de tren, compró un mapa y compró comida. _No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se terminara._ Naito vio el dinero restante en su mano... Se quedó con el precio de un boleto de tren para regresar en caso de que no tuvieran éxito, pero no podía dejar a su hermano, débil y llorando como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

**"Alto, espera un minuto. Te compraré pan".**

Alto asintió y susurró un pequeño **"De acuerdo."**

Naito le entregó su billetera y equipaje a Alto y corrió hacia la panadería al otro lado de la calle. El dueño estaba disgustado por el comportamiento peculiar de Naito y su forma de vestir. Sin embargo, Naito dijo: **"Mi hermano menor tiene hambre"** y compró varios de los panes más baratos. Cuando corrió hacia su hermano y le pasó el pan para que se lo llevara a la boca, su hermano menor mostró una sonrisa hermosa y feliz. Naito, sentado junto a Alto, rompió el pan y se lo llevó a la boca también. Sabía mucho mejor que el pan que había comprado en los barrios bajos porque cuando llega a la lengua, se derrite de inmediato y el sabor dura más tiempo. Naito miró a Alto, que estaba probando el segundo pan.

Naito golpeó el dorso de la mano de su hermano.

**"¿Por qué me pegas?"**

**"Comamos esto más tarde. Por si acaso."**

Alto miró a Naito.

**"¿Mi padre nos abandonará de nuevo?"**

Naito asintió mientras tomaba el pan.

**"Aunque está bien. Traje el anillo. Puedo venderlo".**

**"¿Después de eso?"**

**"Tendré que conseguir un trabajo".**

Ante la sombría respuesta de Naito, Alto inclinó la cabeza. Los dedos de los pies se le veían a través de los zapatos con agujeros.

**"Algún día podremos comer mucho pan y vivir en un lugar cálido, ¿verdad?"**

Alto preguntó con voz esperanzada. Naito no respondió. Sabía, por la gente que lo rodeaba, que no era algo posible. En realidad, tendrían mucha suerte si no se morían de hambre o terminaban violados y vendidos al mejor postor.

 _Naito recuperó la energía y llevó a su hermano menor a la casa donde vivía su padre_. No conocía el camino, así que deambuló por todas direcciones, con un mapa en la mano. Naito fue valiente, mostrando un mapa a alguien que pasaba y preguntando por direcciones específicas. Con la ayuda de la gente, Naito finalmente encontró la casa de su padre. Y no era solamente una casa. No podía expresarlo con palabras normales y no podía decir que fuera un hogar. Tenía la boca abierta de par en par porque más bien, era un pequeño palacio. Tres pisos, y un extenso jardín entre sus lados. Magníficos árboles que se levantaban firmemente contra el fuerte viento que estaba cubriendo la mansión. La luz se estaba extendiendo como una niebla en el medio, por lo que no parecía muy oscuro. En realidad, brilla ligeramente, por lo que la atmósfera lujosa y elegante de la mansión está más que viva. Quería mirar de cerca, pero los árboles lo cubrían como una tienda así que fue prácticamente imposible para él.  
Naito dio un paso atrás y tartamudeó mientras leía la placa de identificación:

**"Elsie Benjamin J. Altar. Correcto. Es el nombre de mi padre".**

**"¿Entonces puedo presionar esto?"**

Alto se puso de puntitas y señaló el timbre. Naito levantó la cintura de Alto y lo hizo presionar el timbre.

El botón se hundió.

Después de un rato, se encendió una luz roja.

**[¿Diga?]**

Escuchó la voz de una mujer. Naito, que ganó coraje, carraspeó la garganta y dijo:

**"Soy Naito Melsikrats. Uh, ¿Hay algún Elsie J. Jardan por allí?"**

Naito preguntó de inmediato sin dudarlo. La mujer respondió con voz suave:

**[Si. Pero, ¿Para qué viniste? No parece que sea algo público...]**

Antes de que Naito respondiera, sacó el anillo y lo puso en un lugar que seguía brillando. Quizá había una cámara allí. Vio algo así en la televisión, así que lo estaba imitando lo mejor que podía. La mujer que lo vio dijo **[Espere un minuto]** y desapareció. Naito y Alto se miraron el uno al otro y parpadearon de un modo confundido.

Poco después, se volvió a escuchar la voz suave de la mujer:

**[Primero, entra. Luego, sigue adelante.]**

La voz se cortó y la enorme puerta se abrió de par en par. _Naito agarró la mano de su hermano_. Alto también estaba un poco asustado, sosteniendo con fuerza aquella manita temblorosa. Los dos dependían el uno del otro así que caminaron lentamente hacia la mansión mientras intentaban cuidarse mutuamente y andar con lentitud por el camino ordenado.   
Mientras lo hacían, Naito y Alto conocieron a una mujer que creían, era la dueña de la voz de la puerta. Ella barrió su larga cabellera rubia y terminó colocándola justo frente a su pecho para mostrarles un hermoso rostro que se destacó en la oscuridad. Ella era una mujer hermosa de piel blanca. Llevaba un vestido corto y un abrigo de piel grueso que era popular en la capital. Además, usaba tacones altos que revelaban la piel desnuda de sus piernas.

Puso sus manos en su cintura y miró a los dos con indiferencia.

**"¿Para qué están aquí?"**

**"Vine a ver a mi padre".**

Alto dijo abruptamente. Naito, sorprendido, bloqueó la boca de Alto y se disculpó. Sin embargo, ella caminó hacia adelante como si no hubiera escuchado a ninguno de los dos. Cuando Naito y Alto no la siguieron, ella movió los dedos con una sonrisa cautivadora. _Señalaba el interior de la magnífica mansión._

**"Si quieren ir a ver a su padre, por favor síganme."**

Naito tragó saliva y la siguió lentamente. Se quitó los zapatos y se puso unas pantuflas cuidadosamente colocadas en la entrada. Alto también se quitó los zapatos. Era... **Algo así como deshacerse del símbolo de la pobreza.**

Entraron en pantuflas, pero por mucho que caminaran, la habitación no apareció. El amplio salón llegó solo cuando terminaron de recorrer un largo pasillo. Había escaleras y estatuas de leones rugientes a ambos lados. Naito dio un paso atrás por un momento, ya que incluso parecía que iban a saltar contra ellos. También encontraron una obra maestra de la que ni siquiera sabían el nombre y varias flores con un delicado aroma delicioso.   
Mirando a los dos niños que observaban vagamente el pasillo, la mujer se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó al mayordomo que la esperaba. El mayordomo fue leal, aceptó el abrigo y se fue después de hacer una reverencia bastante marcada. Luego, ella preguntó en un tono suave, envolviendo las rígidas mejillas de Naito y Alto con ambas manos.

**"¿Cuál es el nombre de ambos?"**

**"Soy Naito, y este es Alto".**

Naito, mirando su mano blanca como crema batida, la tomó con cuidado. _Era más suave y cálida de lo que pensaba en un principio_. Mientras Naito la miraba sin comprender, ella dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

**"Soy Lee Eli."**

**"Sí."**

Naito no tenía nada que decir y respondió con brusquedad. Ella volvió a sostener su cabello rubio para que siguiera adelante de su cara.

**"No tienes que estar tan asustado. No soy alguien que hace cosas raras. Yo soy quien gestiona el negocio de Elsie".**

**"¿Nuestro padre tiene un negocio?"**

Naito preguntó ingenuamente así que ella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos. Se inclinó más y tocó levemente la nariz del niño con un par de dedos.

**"Quiero decir, su padre es realmente famoso en la ciudad."**

Escuchó la puerta traquetear y abrirse. Naito volvió la cabeza... Se acercaba un hombre muy alto de hombros anchos. Tan imponente que el salón se llenó solo con su presencia.

**"No le digas nada extraño".**

El hombre que apareció después de cortar sus palabras, se puso casi de frente a Naito y Alto. Tenía el pelo negro como el de los niños así que Naito, quien levantó la mirada un poco más, abrió mucho los ojos ante sus intensos ojos morados, _mirándole_. Era una apariencia hermosa, algo que solamente había visto en las películas. Mucho más guapo que en las memorias que todavía tenía de él. Su mirada era más hermosa que la de algún otro. Pupilas amplias que brillaban tan claramente que le produjeron un extraño éxtasis, como si estuviera mirando una joya. Nariz estrecha, labios rellenos y mentón varonil. _No había ningún lugar de él que pareciera feo._ Incluso, parecía más joven que su edad. 

Naito, que se encontró con los ojos morados del hombre, agitó la mano. Su atmósfera era demasiado dura y dominante. Había una elegancia somnolienta, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, su corazón latió incontrolablemente como si hubiera corrido por un gran tramo. _Fue un temblor de miedo._ Incluso sintió una amenaza, como si una serpiente lo estuviera apuntando.  
El hombre, que miraba a los niños con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, tomó el anillo que Naito sostenía en sus deditos. Lo miró con ojos serios y habló:

**"Es mio. Pero, ¿Cuándo se lo di?"**

**"Cuando tenía 7 años, me lo diste mientras salías de casa".**

Respondió Naito. El hombre lo miró, se rió y dijo, pinchándole la frente redonda con el dedo índice. Solo empujó y empujó un poco más, pero su mano era tan fuerte que el cuerpo delgado de Naito fue empujado hacia atrás hasta que se cayó.

**"No te dije que respondieras, Naito. Solo responde cuando te pregunte algo. No cuando hable conmigo mismo".**

Su tono de habla era ligero y suave, pero la emoción contenida en su interior estaba cerca de la ira. Naito estaba asustado y tomó la mano de Alto con más fuerza. El hombre, que miró varias veces el anillo, se lo entregó a Eli con una actitud que decía que no le interesaba. Se rió, y miró a los dos niños. Cuando sus ojos mordaces lo analizaron, sus hombros se encogieron un segundo, pero Naito le dio fuerza a su cuerpo y se controló.

**"Supongo que estaba loco en ese momento".**

En un instante, Naito lo fulminó con la mirada. _El hombre se rió en voz baja porque pensaba que su expresión era divertida._ Era tan alto que Naito tuvo que levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. El hombre se acomodó entonces sobre una rodilla para hacer contacto visual con él. Luego, pellizcó su fría mejilla y le revisó la cara. Cuando el niño hizo una impresión de disgusto, el hombre le agarró la piel y lo sacudió.

**"Se parece a su mamá".**

El hombre vio a Alto esta vez. Pero a diferencia de Naito, se veía sombrío cuando murmuró.

**"Tú te pareces a mi."**

Levantó la espalda. Eli, que estaba esperando detrás de él, se acercó y le trajo una camiseta limpia así que él aceptó sin dar las gracias. Cruzó los brazos y miró a Naito. Preguntando **por qué había venido** , Naito dijo:

**"Mi madre está muerta."**

El hombre se rió otra vez. No le dedicó una mirada afectuosa para un niño, ni la mirada de alguien que tenía compasión por un pequeño que perdió a su madre. Parecía, estar burlándose.

**"¿Y quieren que los crié o qué?"**

**"Si no quieres hacerlo, no tienes que hacerlo".**

En realidad, lo que decía era diferente a lo que sentía. Naito y Alto pronto se convertirán en mendigos si él no es responsable de ellos. El hombre era muy consciente de eso, por lo que se rió y preguntó en tono de broma.

**"Entonces, ¿Cómo vas a vivir? Bueno, tu cara es bastante suave, por lo que puedes vivir bien donde quiera que vayas. Pero el niño morirá pronto."**

Naito cerró la boca. La esperanza que había quedado dentro de él, desapareció. Sí, su padre era ese tipo de persona. Era arbitrario y violento. Naito miró al suelo lleno de decepción... _Las lágrimas parecieron salir de la nada._ Pensó que viviría sin pasar hambre, pero no fue así. Padre se burló y se rió de él. Además, le quitó el anillo que utilizaría para tener dinero.

Naito apretó el puño.

**"Naito, levanta la cabeza."**

El hombre ordenó dulcemente. Naito levantó la cabeza y entonces, el hombre, mirando su rostro mezclado con rebelión, decepción y resignación, dijo, tocándole la barbilla:

**"¿Quieres vivir conmigo?"**

Naito estaba preocupado. Cuando no pudo responder de inmediato, el hombre agarró su barbilla con tanta fuerza que ya no se pudo mover.

**"Responde rápido. O te echaré a patadas".**

**"¿Me dejarás vivir contigo?"**

Naito se agarró a esa estúpida esperanza. No quería vivir miserablemente. _Quería vivir._ Como si hubiera notado un deseo tan fuerte en su pecho, el hombre sonrió con gentileza. **El corazón de Naito latió con fuerza ante la sonrisa paternal que vio por primera vez**.

**"Si tú quieres."**

Él sonrió y agregó. **"Naito, eres bienvenido."**

Sin saberlo, agarró la muñeca del hombre con ambas manos y preguntó claramente mientras lo sostenía:

**"¿Alto también?"**

**"Bueno. Si ese es tu deseo."**

El hombre levanta la mano y la quita de su barbilla para comenzar a jugar con él flequillo de Naito. La mano de su padre no era mejor que la de Eli, pero era suave. Tocó la delicada mejilla de Naito segundos después y luego abrió la boca.

**"En cambio, hay condiciones".**

**"¿Que condiciones?"**

Ante la inocente pregunta de Naito, el hombre le enseñó tres dedos. Fue bajandolos uno por uno y dijo:

**"Primero, cuando crezcas, no puedes tener ninguna relación. En segundo lugar, regresa a casa después de la escuela. Tercero, debes cenar conmigo, tu padre, a las 6 en punto. Esa es la condición. Si conservas esto, te criaré y te enviaré a la universidad".**

Naito no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse sobre los detalles, así que asintió. El hombre se rió feliz ante la reacción de Naito. Le tendió una gran mano y esperó a que la agarrara. _Su mano era muy grande, y parecía que podía sostener las dos manos de Naito a la vez con mucha facilidad._

**"Entonces llevémonos bien, hijo".**

Él rió. El corazón de Naito seguía latiendo ante esa sonrisa agradable. Una sensación de alivio tembló bajo sus pies y pensó, _que el comienzo no había sido tan malo._


	4. 3

_Hubo una fuerte nevada este año._

Como si todo el mundo estuviera aplastado por la nieve, las cosas parecieron palidecer de un momento para otro. Mientras Naito miraba fuera del auto, camino a la escuela, escuchó el sonido de un tono de llamada increíblemente desesperante. **Keshan** , el nuevo novio de su padre, disminuyó un poco la velocidad y Naito, que se quitó los auriculares que llevaba en las orejas, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacía ese lado. Keshan extendió su teléfono celular hacía él, pero era obvio de quien se trataba incluso aunque no lo estuviera viendo: **Era su padre**. Con un pequeño suspiro, Naito trató de entregarle el teléfono a Alto, quien parecía disfrutar mucho con sus conversaciones. Pero Keshan negó con la cabeza y dijo débilmente:

**"No, Naito. Es para ti."**

_Casi le grita a Keshan._ Quería preguntarle **por qué quería hablar con él de nuevo.** Pero el hombre era inocente y no era una pelea que tenía que librar con él. 

Naito suspiró y puso el teléfono en su oído: **"Si."**

**[¿Quieres ir a la universidad?]**

Su padre fue sarcástico tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Naito. En realidad, nunca daba un saludo o hablaba con gentileza cuando estaba con él. Después de escuchar las palabras de su padre, Naito se puso nervioso y presionó su sien. _Ha provocado que le duela la cabeza._  
Cuando volvió los ojos, Alto, que estaba jugando con su celular, lo miró por un momento así que Naito respondió con nerviosismo, concentrándose solamente en él:

**"Ya le dije a mi maestra que quiero ir a la universidad".**

**[No irás.]**

**"¿Por qué?"**

Hubo una media palabra mezclada con ira al decir que **NO**. Su padre había sido muy preciso: _Sin citas, sin pasar la noche en otra parte, sin jugar con amigos._ Nunca había estado en un restaurante o en un bar así que, cuando se enojó por esto, su padre simplemente se rió y dijo: _**"Esa era la condición".**_ No sabía, cuando era más joven, que las condiciones que pidió su padre lo retendrían por tanto tiempo y de un modo tan asfixiante.

 **No podía imaginar que lo llevaría a la universidad**. Es decir, le había dicho que iría a la universidad, pero era un poco voluble y ahora le había llamado para decirle que no lo haría. ¡Esa era toda la prueba que necesitaba! Tal vez se debía a que había tenido una pelea con él hace unos días... Al principio, fue insignificante, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía en una guerra campal. **Y las guerras siempre han sido la especialidad de su padre.**  
Cuando Naito se apresuró impulsivamente y pareció estar a punto de golpearlo, su padre lo superó fácilmente y luego, lo derrumbó con fuerza contra el suelo solo para abrazarlo segundos después. Lo consoló, igual a si fuera un niño que sufría de dolor y luego, su padre, que le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, pegó sus labios a su oreja y le dijo: **"Está bien, hijo. Terminemos aquí".** _Pero eso no ayudó en absoluto a controlar sus sentimientos_.

Naito suspiró, recordando su vergonzoso pasado. Bajó la mano de su sien y murmuró, golpeando su rodilla.

**"No sé por qué no".**

Su padre se rió a carcajadas, como si estuviera feliz. Y eso solamente lo molestó mucho más.

**[Te lo dije. Simplemente no voy a dejar pasar un mal comportamiento.]**

**"¿Tiene sentido para ti ser justo? No hay ninguna razón para que me hagas esto. Ya le dije a Alto que todo está hecho, ¿Por qué me dices que no solamente por una pelea?"**

Mientras se enojaban y provocaban en el auto, Keshan y Alto miraron a Naito con bastante atención. Keshan dijo que no sabía qué hacer con las peleas de los ricos y Alto suspiró como si estuviera aburrido con todo, todavía con la barbilla sobre la mano.

**[Bien. ¿Por qué quieres separarte de tu familia?]**

**Eso fue increíblemente absurdo.** _"No vayas a la universidad porque no quiero que te separes de tu familia."_ Si no quería romper con su familia, su padre no debería haber abandonado a Naito y Alto cuando eran jóvenes. Y eso para empezar. Fue divertido llegar al tema de abandonar a la familia y regañarlo por eso.

**[La universidad a la que quieres ir está lejos de la capital. Al verlo y analizarlo, pienso que tal vez es posible, pero no quiero que entres al dormitorio.]**

**"¿Quieres decir que odias que salga de tu casa?"**

**[No. Odio que estés fuera de mí. Mis cosas tienen que estar frente a mis ojos y no me gusta perderles el rastro. Lo mismo ocurre con Alto así que no te equivoques. Si no haces esto, entonces nunca vas a poder ir a la universidad porque no te voy a dar el dinero.]**

**"¡Estas palabras son diferentes de cuando nos conocimos! Tú nunca..."**

Riendo, dijo con frialdad.

**[Entonces preguntaré ¿Puedes decir que has cumplido con mis condiciones? Yo fui el que te atrapó huyendo de casa unas cuantas veces ya. Fuiste tú quien rompió los términos desde el principio. Así que no tengo que guardar la promesa que hice cuando te conocí].**

Su padre colgó el teléfono como si ni siquiera necesitara escuchar la respuesta de Naito y entonces, enojado, _le arrojó su teléfono celular a Keshan_. A diferencia de Lee Eli, el tímido e indefenso Keshan se estremeció cuando Naito, que era más joven que él, se enojó hasta hacer que el teléfono móvil le diera un golpe en la cabeza. Le dolió, pero no se enojó por eso así que silenciosamente tomó el teléfono móvil del asiento del pasajero y lo guardó en su bolsillo otra vez. 

Llegaron a la escuela, pero estaba tan enojado que realmente no quería entrar. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más lo estaba y finalmente bufó. También fue gracioso que aquella "condición" hubiera aumentado porque era algo completamente egocéntrico. _Deja de salir, ven inmediatamente después de la escuela, cenemos juntos_. Cuando le preguntó **por qué había escogido tal condición** , se encogió de hombros y dijo simplemente: **"Como hemos estado demasiado lejos el uno del otro, acumulamos aprendizajes y vivencias así que mientras cenamos juntos, quiero enseñarte. Tienes mucho que aprender."**

Al principio logró entenderlo y mantener la promesa, pero cuando fue a la secundaria e hizo amigos, **comenzó la rebelión**. Otros chicos no vivían de esa manera porque pasaban el rato en el bar después de la escuela así que, Naito, obviamente también quería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y salir... Pero su padre dijo firmemente que **no podía**. Lo odiaba tanto que lo retó, pero un adolescente no podía vencer la fuerza de ese hombre porque resultaba que, su padre, era más fuerte que sus compañeros y también, muchísimo más fuerte que él. **El poder de Naito nunca funcionaba.** Llegó a un punto en que se negó a comer por todo un día así que su padre le abrió la boca a la fuerza y empujó el arroz hasta su garganta. No pudo aguantar y vomitó, y luego él le agarró la nuca con la mano y lo estampó contra el suelo.

**"¿¡Quieres volver a vivir mal!? ¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Quieres vivir comiendo tu propio vomito!? ¿¡Quieres que los eche a ti y a tu maldito hermano!?"**

Naito contuvo sus lágrimas ante la idea de que iba a echarlo no solamente a él, sino también a Alto... Se comió todo el arroz con tristeza y después de eso, cuando observó otra vez a su padre, se le puso la piel de gallina tan intensamente que no lo pudo soportar.

Cuando **Rayan** llegó a la capital, lo ayudó más de lo que pudo adivinar y después de eso, decidió alquilar una casa para que pudieran estar solamente los dos. **Pero no duró**. Siempre que se escapaba, su padre venía a atraparle o a encerrarle así que, cuando Naito no pudo soportarlo más, se volvió un joven enojado y loco y, estalló.

**"Hyung, ¿Realmente tienes que ir a la universidad?"**

Alto le preguntó a Naito, cuando notó que no se bajó del automóvil. Naito, mirando por la ventana, suspiró:

**"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"**

A los 16, Alto seguía a su padre muchísimo más de lo que lo hacía con Naito. Era como si estuviera fascinado por la fuerza de su padre por lo que, naturalmente, su "amor de hermanos" se vino por completo para abajo. Naito no quería vivir como su padre y Alto quería estar con él. Y tal vez, justamente por eso, es que le dio muchísima libertad para que actuara como le diera en gana. A diferencia de Naito.

Alto con una mirada impura, como si no entendiera a Naito, quien se rebeló contra su padre, preguntó otra vez: **"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto obedecer a papá? Simplemente... No vayas a la universidad y vive en casa".**

**"Puede que te guste la casa, pero yo no soy tú".**

Había una razón por la que tenía que salir de esa casa... **Era por Rayan.** Estaba pensando en irse con él y amarlo. _Amarse finalmente y después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo_. Por supuesto, solía hacer el amor en secreto con él pero no estaba satisfecho con eso. Quería, vivir una vida más libre y feliz a su lado. Despertar y dormir entre sus brazos. Y de esta manera era imposible.

Alto miró a Naito y Naito miró a su hermano menor con un rostro inexpresivo. Alto, que guardó silencio por un momento, dijo otra vez:

**"Sería mejor no ir a la universidad y, ayudar a padre a trabajar. No significa que mueras solo porque no vas".**

**"Hazlo tú. Yo no voy a vivir de esa manera."**

Alto negó y cerró la puerta. Un viento parecido a un látigo se arremolinaba en el interior del coche por lo que se encogió de hombros levemente por el frío. Antes de marchar, Alto bajó la cabeza y dijo con frialdad, mirando a Naito:

 **"¿Sabes que padre está más obsesionado contigo de lo que crees? Entonces, solamente actúa bien antes de que él se enoje."** Naito endureció su rostro ante la palabra _"obsesión"_. Alto sonrió como papá y agregó: **"Si tan solo vivieras tranquilo, no le darías oportunidad de hacer algo extraño después".**

Alto desapareció, _pero Naito no pudo decir nada porque su cabeza se quedó en blanco por un momento bastante largo_. Incluso después de eso, permaneció en el auto durante tanto tiempo que comenzó a ser ridículo. Así que si era incómodo o molesto, _Keshan no dijo nada_. Al final, salió sin decirle una palabra y sin tomar su mochila, pero eso no impidió que corriera desde atrás y lo agarrara del brazo para detenerlo. 

Naito gritó ferozmente, apartando su brazo lejos del suyo: **"¡Me iré por mi cuenta! Así que tú vete".**

**"Pero, tengo que llevar a Naito".**

Naito le dio un fuerte empujón en el hombro. Keshan, que era muy delgado, cayó rápidamente y se derrumbó.

**"Tú ve y lame la entrepierna de mi padre tanto como quieras. Eso es lo que debes hacer ".**

Él sonrojó sus mejillas de vergüenza mientras Naito sacaba un sombrero con capucha y se lo ponía sobre los hombros. _La nieve caía como lluvia..._

Naito fue a un café cercano y pidió un café con leche caliente. Se sentó, e inmediatamente después llamó a Rayan. _Rayan no lo atendió de inmediato._ Naito le dejó un mensaje de texto y se sentó en la esquina. Recordando las palabras de Alto mientras sostenía la taza utilizando todos sus dedos.

_**"Si tan solo vivieras tranquilo, no le darías oportunidad de hacer algo extraño después."** _

También recordó las palabras que Rayan le había susurrado a la cara.

_**"Tu padre es definitivamente extraño. No es como un padre, te trata como un amante".** _

Todos los amigos que conocían la situación de Naito bromeaban con esto, pero no podía decirse que les tomara mucha importancia así que nunca les contestó...

Naito se limpió la boca, pero minutos después bebió un nuevo sorbo de café con leche. Y después de acabarse su bebida caliente y sabrosa y ya con su cuerpo rígido sintiéndose considerablemente aliviado, pudo concentrarse en el sonido de su teléfono celular... **Era Rayan**. Tan pronto como contestó el timbre, escuchó una voz llena de afecto que decía:

**[¿Por qué me estás llamando?]**

Desde que era joven, el único que podía llamarlo tan dulcemente como lo hacía ahora, era Rayan. Naito sonrió con amargura y dijo:

**"¿Por qué tendría que estar en la escuela?"**

**[Huh.]**

**"No fui a la escuela hoy".**

**[¿Por qué?]**

Rayan preguntó con ansiedad. Naito murmuró amargamente, jugueteando con la taza de su café.

**"Mi padre no quiere que vaya a la universidad. Dice que... Está muy lejos".**

**[Entonces cambia a una universidad en el área metropolitana. Puedes ir a la escuela de todas maneras.]**

**"Pero igual es un poco...".**

Si asistiera a la universidad en un lugar tan cerca de casa, no podría estar libre de los ojos de su padre. _Y él era una persona q_ _ue no se_ _rendía tan fácilmente ante estas cosas_ _._ Naito, que tendrá 20 años muy pronto, no puede seguir con un hombre que obtiene su dinero a base de drogas y prostitución. Y además, resultaba que la vida bajo el control de su padre era increíblemente aburrida. Quería... **Ser libre.**

**[Bueno, entonces pregúntale a tu padre. Habla bien con él. Incluso si es un poco raro, ¿Por qué no te dejaría ir? ¡Inténtalo!]**

Rayan consoló a Naito como todo un adulto. _Pero el tiene una madre que lo apoya muy bien y una familia_. Es tan... Injusto. Es injusto que Rayan ciertamente siempre haya tenido más espacio que Naito. Aunque le gustaba más poner la palabra **"Envidia".**

**"Bien."**

Naito respondió débilmente porque, cuando pensaba en enfrentarse a su padre nuevamente y pelear por la universidad, su fuerza se volvía muy chiquita. _¿Por qué debería luchar así por una escuela?_ Naito miró la tranquila ciudad enterrada en la nieve mientras se lo preguntaba, pero nunca tuvo una respuesta.

**"¿Cuándo te veré?"**

Siempre quería ver a Rayan, quien lo curó y lo amó con fuerza desde la infancia hasta ahora. _Él fue el único que realmente se preocupaba._ Hubo momentos en los que recurrió a Alto, pero cuando Alto comenzó a ayudar en el trabajo de su padre, su voluntad se hizo añicos. Alto ya no estaba de su lado y ni siquiera el niño, que era gentil y amable, existía para hablar con él. _Solo era un lobo ebrio del poder de su padre._

**[Nos vemos el fin de semana, como siempre. En la biblioteca. ¿Entendido?]**

**"Bueno."**

Tenía mucha suerte de que le dejaran salir este fin de semana. Si no, _se hubiera vuelto miserablemente seco._


	5. 4

La hora de salida era generalmente a las 4:30 pm. 

El conductor siempre llegaba a tiempo a la puerta de la escuela así que Naito, que estaba jugando tranquilamente en la sala de computación, caminó lentamente hacia ese lugar y esperó al conductor. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto tiempo lo hiciera, no llegaba nunca. Incluso si pasaban 30 minuto o 40 minutos... Y como nada ocurrió incluso habiendo esperado una hora y media, Naito caminó lentamente hasta su casa.

Era casi una hora a pie desde la escuela, pero Naito tardó muchísimo más que eso en llegar. Quería entrar tarde deliberadamente.

 _Naito se adentró entonces en una tranquila mansión apenas iluminada._ Parecía que su padre aún dormía porque era un hombre que vivía de noche. Simplemente, era diferente a los demás. Dormía como una piedra por la mañana y se comportaba vívidamente por la tarde y por la noche. Normalmente se levantaba alrededor de las 6 en punto, así que intentó irse de puntitas para no despertarlo... **Pero esa fue una idea inútil.** Cuando Naito entró en el pasillo principal, un vaso voló hacia la pared, se estrelló y se rompió en un instante haciendo que varios trozos de vidrio salpicaran en su dirección y le arañaran la mejilla. Naito gritó, se agachó y se tocó la sangre que fluía de su rostro hasta las baldosas. Su padre estaba sentado en las escaleras, _mirándolo_. Naito pateó un trozo de vidrio roto y lo analizó un segundo antes de decir sin sinceridad:   
  
**"Es grandioso para un saludo de bienvenida".**  
  
 **"Eres mi hijo, así que tengo que hacer lo que considere necesario para educarte."**   
  
Su padre, que respondió con voz relajada, se le acercó tranquilamente y lo observó de una manera un poco más detenida. Era alto, más que cuando tenía 14 años. Y aunque él era grande también, todavía no podían compararse en lo más mínimo. _Parecían ser unos 20 centímetros que nunca podría llenar..._  
Su padre se rió y envolvió la mejilla de Naito entre sus manos. La sangre manchó el dedo del hombre así que movió el pulgar lentamente para poder limpiarse. Naito intentó no estar nervioso, pero mientras la mano de su padre lo tocara, su corazón inevitablemente iba a correr.

Estaba nervioso a pesar de estar mirando esos ojos tiernos y cálidos. Su padre le sonrió, pero Naito aguantó la respiración y luego trató de dar un paso para atrás.

 **Padre no lo soltó.**   
  
**"¿Con qué estás tan insatisfecho, Naito? ¿Eh?"** La mano que estaba limpiando su mejilla bajó hasta su cuello. Miró a su padre y el movió su mano libre para golpear el hombro de Naito varias veces utilizando toda su inmensa palma. Naito no dijo nada y se contuvo, pero él solamente le pegó más fuerte, y luego más fuerte y más fuerte. **"¿De qué te estás quejando? Dilo, con esa boca tan bonita que tienes."**

Naito no respondió, así que papá empujó su hombro con una mano y lo golpeó contra la pared. La fuerza de su padre es más que la de un atleta por lo que el cuerpo de Naito se tambaleó y luego se cayó contra el suelo. _El problema es que una pieza de vidrio le tocó la palma y se le clavó de una manera relativamente profunda_. Naito dejó de respirar ante la extraña y aguda sensación de su carne abriéndose.

 **"¡Ah!"**   
  
Naito estaba adolorido y gimió, por lo que su padre lo agarró del cabello y lo levantó en un solo y terrible movimiento. Dolía, como si la piel no solamente estuviera desgarrada sino deshecha. Padre, desde el frente, vio como su hijo luchaba por escapar así que lo sujetó entre sus brazos. Naito arañó la parte superior del cuerpo de su padre como si fuera un gato con la cola aplastada, _pero tenía bastante miedo como para seguir haciéndolo._ Por ejemplo, ahora, cuando se rebeló contra él tan siquiera unos segundos, su padre agarró la palma herida y la apretó como si quisiera sacarle un hueso:

 **"¡¡¡** **Ahhhh** **!!!"**   
  
Naito bajó la cabeza, presa de un dolor vertiginoso, y luego tembló con todas sus ganas. Padre, observando a su hijo llorar, suprimió la parte superior de aquel cuerpo con un brazo y luego le estiró la palma y los dedos con la otra. Sin embargo, siempre que la palma lesionada se estiraba a la fuerza, Naito lloraba por el dolor que le venía desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Trataba de aguantarlo, pero no podía hacerlo bien porque dolía incluso cuando estaba quieto. Su papá seguía tocándolo, así que el dolor aumentó rápidamente:

 **"¿Puedo enviar a mi hijo a la universidad aún conociendo lo débil que es? Incluso un pequeño empujón parece ser bastante para ti".**   
  
Mucha sangre comenzó a derramarse por la herida. Su padre soltó el brazo que había reprimido así que su cuerpo pareció estar a punto de caer de nuevo. El padre vuelve a abrazar a su hijo tiernamente. Susurra:

 **"Mira, Naito... Mira qué débil eres. No puedes estar sin mí".**   
  
**"¡¡Déjame ir!!"**   
  
Naito luchó por escapar de su padre, pero el hombre solamente lo miró y luego le sacó un trozo de vidrio enorme de su mano. Los dedos de Naito temblaron, pero su padre no dejó que tuviera ni siquiera el más mínimo descanso o la capacidad para respirar con calma. Sosteniéndolo, lo arrastró a su habitación... _Naito estaba temblando mientras esa mano enorme sostenía su mano herida._ Su padre tenía una caja de emergencia por lo que Naito se enojó con la nueva actitud de su padre de darle atención y medicinas después de lo que había hecho. Estiró sus largos brazos, agarró la muñeca de Naito y se sentó en la cama. La parte lesionada duele incluso mientras hace eso así que no le quedó más opción que bajar la cabeza. El padre de Naito agarró su cabello y lo levantó unos centímetros. Le duele el cuello y también lo siente rígido.   
  
**"Extiende tu mano. Yo te** **curaré** **."**  
  
 **"Ah... ¿Después de qué es todo tu culpa?"**   
  
**"Bueno. Lo hice, así que asumo la responsabilidad. Ahora, extiende tu mano".**   
  
Naito, quien se tragó un gemido, dijo claramente: **"Te odio."**  
  
 **"¿Odio?"**

El padre, que había escuchado las palabras del hijo, sonrió de una manera increíblemente exagerada. _El cuerpo de Naito tembló ante el mal presagio que le había causado su_ _extrañisimo_ _padre._ Él extendió su mano, tiró del brazo de Naito y lo puso en la cama. Su padre presionó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y la espalda de jóven, que estaba a punto de levantarse por puro reflejo. Sin embargo, la herida palpitaba y dolía mientras se retorcía por lo que se tuvo que detener.

 **"¡Alto! ¡No me toques!"**   
  
_Naito lloró desesperadamente porque lo odiaba_. Especialmente cuando lo ponía debajo de él, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Aún más, porque su padre nunca escuchaba a Naito ni ponía atención a sus quejas. Fácilmente podía derrotarlo, **doblegarlo**. Así que más tarde, mientras se sentaba cerca de su cintura y apretaba sus brazos con fuerza, descubrió que el dolor solamente se había hecho mayor porque estaba combinado con una terrible furia. Jadeó...

Naito, quien naturalmente está completamente debajo de su padre, respiró hondo y lo observó. En ese momento, el padre sonrió feliz y le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras decía: **"Eres un buen hijo. Eres un buen hijo..."**  
  
 **"Esto no es lo que hace un padre ¡Ay!"**   
  
_El padre abrió la mano de su hijo con los dedos..._ La sangre fluía tan fuerte que la sábana pronto quedó toda mojada. Su padre sacó una gasa limpia de la caja de emergencia y lo envolvió para que dejara de sangrar pero Naito seguía estando enojado. Su corazón se sacudía mientras miraba a su padre... El hombre sonrió levemente y el hijo levantó las rodillas y apretó ambas manos mientras él le sostenía las muñecas. Naito, que ya había perdido las energías, respiraba con los ojos medio cerrados y la boca bien abierta.   
  
**"Está bien. Entonces hijo, preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué diablos te hizo sentir tan insatisfecho cómo para que te enojaras con Keshan?¿Ni siquiera fuiste a la escuela?"**

**"Preguntas como si realmente no lo supieras".**

Dijo Naito ferozmente, mirándolo como si lo fuera a matar.

 _Padre cierra los ojos y piensa._ Fingió actuar indiferente por un momento y de pronto, como si estuviera castigando a Naito, agarró la muñeca del jóven con más fuerza de la que había ocupado antes y la dobló para atrás. Gracias al gran poder de su padre, Naito hizo un sonido de dolor y se quejó con ganas mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la sábana.

A pesar del triste gemido de Naito, su padre preguntó sin preocupación: **"¿Quieres ir a la universidad siendo así de patético?"**

 **"¡Quiero ir porque prometiste dejarme ir!"**   
  
**"No creo que estés en posición de hablar de eso ahora mismo, Naito."**

 **"Prometiste... Prometiste dejarme ir".**   
  
La voz de Naito estaba temblando. El padre, que miró el perfil de su hijo, presionó su brazo con las rodillas como antes y le tocó la mejilla con bastante amor. Su padre limpió el cabello derramado sobre su frente y susurró, como si quisiera contarle un secreto: **"Tú eres mi hijo, así que yo estoy a cargo de ti ¿Enviarte siendo tan débil? ¿A la universidad? ¿Un lugar lleno de hombres, prostitutas y gánsteres? De ninguna manera. Tengo el deber de protegerte."**

Fue una palabra mezquina así que Naito apretó los dientes y miró a su padre.

**"No necesitas hacer eso".**

**"Los niños siempre se sienten así, pero los padres saben cosas..."**  
  
 **"Si eres mi padre, ¿Entonces existe alguna ley que indique que puedes tratar así a tu hijo?"**   
  
**"Como me perteneces, puedo hacerte lo que quiera".**   
  
**"No te pertenezco y... ¡No eres mi padre!"**   
  
Gritó Naito. Pero el padre no escuchó las desesperadas palabras de su hijo... Se limitó a hablar con calma, envolviendo la gasa llena de sangre en su pequeña mano.

**"Esos son tus pensamientos, Naito. ¿Pero qué puedes hacer sin mi realmente? ¿Quién si no yo, puede protegerte?"**

Naito no pudo decir nada ante las elegantes e increíblemente extrañas preguntas de su padre. La herida de su palma era más profunda de lo que pensaba por lo que cuando papá lo agarró y lo sacudió, lo rasgó y también le hizo mucho daño. Y cuando le quitó la gasa, la sangre que nunca dejó de fluir comenzó a caer como si fuera una lluvia.

Entonces, _la puerta se abrió._

Hace cinco años, **Lee Eli** , quien tuvo una gran pelea con el padre de Naito y Alto, notificó su despedida y luego se marchó. Después de salir de la escuela de medicina, Eli, quien era amante de su padre, conoció a una buena chica y vivió una nueva vida más feliz y brillante. _Como si estuviese absolutamente dichosa de ya no encontrarse con su padre nunca más._

 **Pero Naito fue quien más había sufrido con todo esto**.

Fue porque ella era como una madre. Una persona que tenía una compasión por las criaturas pequeñas y delicadas. Se hizo cargo de los niños durante todo su crecimiento y al final, cuando tuvo que marcharse, se acercó a Naito, abrazó a Naito y dijo **_"Pequeño, no estoy preocupado por Elsie, pero estoy muy preocupado por ti. Si las cosas se ponen realmente dificiles, por favor, no dudes en ponerte en contacto conmigo."_**

Sin embargo, Naito nunca la contactó. sinceramente, quería verla feliz. No triste como cuando estaba con su padre.  
Ahora, Lee Eli, quien estaba en la habitación por alguna razón que desconocía, estaba tan hermosa como antes. Se estaba acercando a los cuarenta, pero su piel estaba clara como si todavía tuviera veinte. El rubio siempre largo se lo cortó hasta la barbilla y el maquillaje que solía ser espeso, también se volvió modesto. Cuando Eli entró en el cuarto donde había olor a sangre, dejó escapar su impresión y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró en la silla... Al pasar junto a Elsie, quien todavía lo aplastaba, concentró toda su atención a Naito, que estaba tan cansado que palideció, y luego extendió la mano hacia él. Chasqueó su lengua, se arrodilló y miró la palma de Naito. La línea que produjo el vaso estaba esparcida en un modo recto y parecía incluso que sería necesario ir al hospital.

Desde que vio la mano de Naito gravemente herida, su mirada se puso tan oscura que Elsie se encogió de hombros y pronto comenzó a portarse bien.   
  
**"¿Qué? No es mi culpa. Lo empujé y cayó en el lugar donde había un trozo de vidrio".**

**"¿Lo empujaste?"**

**"¿Y qué?"** Con una breve risa, se acercó a la pobre mujer que pronto pareció excepcionalmente pequeña. Elsie la miró con ojos insensibles: **"¿Es tu poder aparecer cuándo alguien tiene dificultades?"**  
  
 **"¿El tuyo es hacer problemas?"**

Ante la pregunta, su padre se rió suavemente. Él es delgado, pero no como ella así que cuando puso su mano sobre el hombro de Eli, ella se tambaleó y luego, apresuradamente, quitó los dedos de Elsie empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás.

**"Además, por supuesto que es un poder en nosotras las mujeres. ¡No ser tan idiotas como los hombres! ¿¡Por qué lo empujaste!?"**

Naito trató de abrir la boca y decirle todas las cosas que habían pasado con él, pero se quedó en silencio porque no tenía el poder para hacer eso.

Eli miró hacia él, y luego miró a Elsie. **"Maldito ¿Tu fuerza es la misma que la de Naito? ¿Dices que fue una vez? Seguro lo empujaste varias veces."**

**"Una vez fue suficiente."**

**"De todos modos, el niño está en mal estado. Llévalo al hospital."**  
  
 **"Si quisiera llevarlo al hospital, lo habría llevado antes".**  
  
 **"¡Llévalo al hospital! O apártate."**   
  
Lee Eli simplemente lo cortó y dijo su orden. _Pero su padre fingió no escuchar._ Salió y, haciendo ademán de respetar su antigua relación, levantó una bandera blanca y la dejó trabajar sin preguntar nada más.


	6. 4.1

Conociendo la personalidad de Elsie mejor que nadie, Eli refunfuñó y sacó suministros médicos de su bolso. Usando guantes, tomó la palma de Naito y miró la herida.

**"¿Qué vas a hacer?"**

**"No lo sé yo tampoco".**   
  
Naito cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba muy cansado de su propio cuerpo así que no preguntó nada más que eso y permaneció con los labios en una perfecta línea recta.

Su tratamiento terminó rápidamente e incluso pese al vendaje exagerado, Eli se permitió poner un dulce de limón en la boca de Naito. El joven chupó el caramelo con los ojos medio abiertos, y ella, como siempre, le palmeó la mejilla como si pensara que era irremediablemente lindo.

**"Soy un adulto ahora... Solo quiero ser independiente."**

**"Lo sé..."**

_Pero la independencia era ridícula si lo dejaban todo a merced de la personalidad de su padre_ , que ya había dicho que ni siquiera podía ir a la universidad. Sin embargo, incluso pese a esto, no quería darle a Lee Eli preocupaciones inútiles así que nuevamente, guardó silencio y sonrió mientras ella organizaba su bolso.

Salió de la habitación con Naito después de unos minutos. Padre estaba con Alto, en el pasillo, y Keshan estaba escondido detrás de su padre, mirando a Eli. El nuevo amante de papá tenía una mirada de puro odio contra ella, pero la mujer, tan encantadora como siempre, solo acarició el cabello de Alto y Naito y dijo amablemente:   
  
**"Vine a verlos solo por un momento, chicos. Si quieren estar conmigo la próxima vez, cualquier día y para cualquier cosa, no duden en contactarme ¿Entendido? Mientras tanto, tienen que ser muy buenos."**

Eli caminó hacia la puerta sin decirle a su padre ninguna otra palabra más y luego, _ella finalmente desapareció_. Su padre, que hasta ahora estaba callado, se acercó a Naito y Alto, como un buen amigo, y los abrazó de los hombros para sonreírles tan encantadoramente como siempre lo hacía. Alto se estremeció mientras miraba a los ojos de su padre, y Naito, por el contrario, estaba más que molesto por todo lo que había hecho. Miró para otro lado, pero su padre dijo en un tono amistoso, como si no pudiera ver la reacción de los niños:

 **"Vamos, vamos a cenar".**   
  
Naito quería salir de los brazos de su padre, pero cada vez que intentaba irse de allí y caminar por su cuenta, sus palmas lo presionaban con tanta fuerza que además de sentir dolor en la mano, también pasaba lo mismo con el resto de su brazo...

_Pero eso no fue impedimento para que fueran guiados por su padre al comedor._

En la mesa de madera, con sillas para 10 personas, se enumeraron alimentos bastante sabrosos. Padre en el centro, Keshan a la izquierda, Naito se sentó a la derecha de él y Alto se sentó justo al lado de su hermano. Su mano derecha estaba muy herida, por lo que Naito levantó torpemente la cuchara con la mano izquierda para intentar comer. Inclinó una cuchara para sorber la sopa que había hecho el chef y en el instante siguiente, tan rápido como la respiración que salió de su boca, su padre negó y tomó la cuchara en su lugar. Naito estaba confundido y miró a su padre, pero padre amablemente toma la sopa y la llevó de inmediato a la boca de Naito... Naito quería preguntar **qué estaba haciendo** , pero la cuchara entró de inmediato antes de que tan siquiera pudiera formular sus palabras adecuadamente.   
La sopa estaba solo un poco caliente, así que no le quemó la boca o le provocó algún daño, _pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera increíblemente avergonzado por ello._ Naito trató de tomar la cuchara en su lugar, pero su padre dijo:

 **"Estás enfermo ahora".**  
  
 **"Fue mi padre quien me enfermó".**  
  
Naito reprimió su enfado porque no quería pelear en presencia de Alto y Keshan.   
  
**"¿Por qué crees que es mi culpa? Solo te empujé, fuiste tú quien cayó".**  
  
 **"Fue mi padre quien tiró el vaso".**

Naito lo golpeó en los dedos así que padre dejó la cuchara que sostenía y apretó esta vez la pequeña barbilla de Naito. Lo miró, aunque sus pupilas parecieron ser inesperadamente amables:

**"Entonces, ¿Por qué insistes en ir a la universidad? ¿Por qué empujaste a Keshan? ¿No crees que es suficiente esto para molestar a tu padre?**

**"Si no puedo ingresar a la universidad, déjame conseguir un trabajo al menos".**   
  
Naito no respondió a la pregunta de su padre y puso otras condiciones. Padre dijo: **"No."** Miró a Naito, como para intentar retarlo, pero Naito, quien se mordió levemente el labio inferior, solo dijo con voz firme, _como decidido:_   
  
**"Los otros chicos van a la universidad o consiguen un trabajo. ¿Quieres que me quede en casa?"**

**"Ellos son ellos, tú eres mi hijo ¿Crees que tiene sentido enviarte a un lugar tan peligroso como un trabajo en la ciudad?"**

**"El niño que mi padre dejó que trabajara en un lugar peligroso, es Alto. solo tiene 16 años pero puede salir y andar como quiera ¿Por qué no puedo yo?"**

Padre se rió a carcajadas hasta extender sus mejillas en una mueca burlona. Después, lentamente, con Naito todavía en su mano, dijo mientras lo pronunciaba palabra por palabra: **"No me importa tu edad. No puedes, Naito. Alto puede ir a la universidad en cualquier momento, trabajar. Sí, pero no puedes hacerlo tú".**

**"Si es así, ganaré mi dinero e iré a la universidad."**

Naito, que hablaba de una manera rebelde, se puso de pie. Pero mientras intentaba apartarse de la mesa, escuchó la voz fría de su padre diciendo: **"Siéntate."**   
  
Naito no se sentó. Ignoró las órdenes de su padre y trató de ir a la habitación. No quería hablar con su papá, quién le había dicho que ni siquiera podía conseguir un trabajo. No tiene libertad, no tiene independencia...

 _Y ahora su padre estaba deteniendo el intento de Naito de subir las escaleras_. 

Mientras se acercaba, deliberadamente tomó la mano herida de Naito y la apretó hasta que comenzó a hormiguear. Cuando Naito se detuvo de dolor, su padre arrastró a Naito hasta el segundo piso igual a si fuera un muñequito de cartón y lo llevó hasta donde quería. Incluso si trataba de rebelarse, no podía hacerlo adecuadamente porque tenía la mano herida. Naito gimió. Mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad y respiraba como si tuviera celofán en la nariz, fue tomado por la mano de su padre y llevado a la habitación. El hombre, que empujó a Naito, lo aventó adentro y cerró la puerta con llave.

_Naito se paró torpemente y miró a su padre._

El padre, que era mucho más alto que los otros hombres y también considerablemente más pesado, inclinó la cabeza y observó a su vez a Naito. El joven dio un paso atrás ante la atmósfera dominante creada por él y luego sus palmas comenzaron a palpitarle y a mojarse de un sudor helado. Los ojos morados de su padre apretaron su corazón lo suficiente como para que no pudiera preocuparse por su herida. El dolor se detuvo. No, _el dolor se atenuó porque sus nervios estaban sobre su padre._  
El padre abrió la boca, mirando todavía a Naito, quien estaba nervioso como si fuera un cachorrito:

**"¿Por qué sigues hablando de la universidad o el empleo? ¿No te gusta esta casa?"**

**"¿Por qué mi padre está tratando de mantenerme en la casa?"**  
  
 **"¿Por qué?"**  
  
Su padre murmuró como si fuera gracioso y lentamente, dio un paso al frente. Siempre que se acercaba, Naito daba un paso atrás así que de un momento a otro llegó a la pared. Dejó de caminar y su padre sostuvo el hombro y el cuello de Naito con ambas manos... Sus grandes dedos tocaron su tierna carne y la sensación de frescor, que surgió de forma inesperada, hizo que Naito intentara empujar la mano de su padre hacía otra dirección. Sin embargo, papá encerró a Naito contra la parte superior de su cuerpo y sus brazos duros. 

**"Si no puedo verte, me vuelvo loco".**   
  
Naito empujó el torso de su padre con fuerza utilizando su mano intacta. Esa fue una razón ridícula. _Lo que quería Naito era una razón más específica._   
  
**"¿Estás diciendo que esa es la razón? ¿¡Por qué solo me haces esto a mí!?"**   
  
Naito gritó, estallando explosivamente con la ira que apenas había estado conteniendo. Padre se rió otra vez, como si pensara que era adorable, agarró la muñeca de Naito y tiró de ella hacia él. Luego lo aventó contra la puerta e hizo que ambas manos la tocaran. Surgió un hormigueo. La herida pareció estallar en sangre...   
Naito sentía la temperatura corporal de su padre a sus espaldas. Sus brazos se arrastraban por su cuerpo como una serpiente enojada. Subió, abrazó a Naito. Naito trató de no mostrar que estaba aterrorizado por esto pero, tan pronto como la temperatura corporal de su padre alcanzó un punto dentro de él, _todo se volvió oscuro_.

Naito estaba allí, temblando finamente como una hoja de papel.

 **"Porque te amo. Porque estoy enamorado de ti."** La confesión que escuchó de la voz de su padre endureció su cuerpo. Y mientras intentaba mirarlo, el hombre susurró, acariciando la pálida mejilla de Naito. **"Lo estoy desde que eras un niño".**

Fue algo dañino que le dejó sin aliento.


	7. 5

**_"Porque te amo."_** Le había dicho. **_"Te amo desde que eras un niño."_**

Cuanto más pensaba en la confesión de su padre, más extraño le parecía todo esto... _¿Pero que nombre puede ponerle a esta sensación que también aplasta su cuerpo al recordarlo?_ No lo sabía, y no podía ser lo suficientemente lógico al respecto como para hacerlo de inmediato.

Naito, que estaba preocupado por todo lo anterior, se sacó los auriculares de la oreja, se estiró un poco más de la cuenta y se acercó a **Ain** , un amigo de la misma escuela y que además, conocía la relación íntima que tenía con **Rayan**. Los tres eran adictos al popular juego de **FPS** en estos días así que era extraño que este último no se les hubiese unido ya.

Naito, que lo observaba con atención, se sentó junto a Ain así que él, visiblemente endurecido, miró a Naito y dijo:   
  
**"¿Estás preocupado por algo? Tienes una cara horrible."**  
  
 **"Estoy preocupado por un montón de cosas".**  
  
Naito se recostó y miró al techo. La herida de su mano se estaba curando lentamente así que para ese entonces ya no le dolía. Padre, que revisaba regularmente las heridas de Naito, llamó al médico de cabecera personal aunque le había dicho que no era para tanto. Sanó su herida sin preguntar e incluso consiguió una receta bastante extensa para pomadas y antiinflamatorios. Hubiera preferido ir al hospital, por supuesto, pero padre no lo dejaría hacerlo a menos que fuera un chequeo regular o una herida muchísimo más grande. Papá era una persona que anhelaba convertirse en noble: Riqueza, poder, honor, todo lo que venía en el paquete. Y a pesar de que ahora no caía ni siquiera en comparación con uno de ellos, el hombre se hizo de lujos muy específicos para lograr su objetivo. _El médico tratante especialmente contratado para Naito y Alto fue uno de esos lujos_. Y por supuesto, Naito se sintió increíblemente frustrado con el estilo de vida que ahora le estaba proporcionando y que le impedía todavía más conseguir ese anhelado deseo de ser libre.

Si amas a alguien, como dice, no puedes hacer esto y lo otro y encerrarlo tan cruelmente como lo está haciendo ahora. _Es obvio que las palabras y acciones de su padre son muy diferentes una de la otra_.

Hablando con Ain, quien creció en una familia feliz y bastante unida, sentía muy frecuentemente que no podía entenderlo con sinceridad por más que tratara sus problemas con él. Solo... Le gustaba esto. Pasar el rato a su lado y fumar cigarrillos comunes mientras jugaban videojuegos estúpidos que muy frecuentemente perdían.

" **Es ridículo. Completamente ridículo."**

Naito, quien al final expresó vagamente sus pensamientos sin sentido en una voz increíblemente baja, volvió la cabeza hacia el toque que, con suavidad, repasó su frente y las suaves arruguitas que se le marcaban bajo los ojos. Es blanco, _como una rama de abedul..._ Las manos de Rayan, hermosas y suaves, frotaron su frente y cerca de su sien. Le brindaron calor en un momento en que tenía demasiado frío.

Naito está demasiado enamorado de Rayan porque, todo a su lado, _se siente increíblemente bien._ Se siente bien cuando lo toca, así que cerró los ojos y comenzó a reírse.

Rayan tomó a Naito entre sus brazos: **"¿Tu padre te lo está poniendo difícil de nuevo?"**

Rayan preguntó rápidamente, así que Naito abrió los ojos para verlo a la cara: Ese hombre brillaba extraordinariamente fuerte en medio de esos suburbios tan grises. Parecía... _Como hecho con hilo de oro_. Ojos grandes, claros y llorosos, piel blanca y suave y rasgos cóncavos típicos de la juventud. Era bastante ordinario cuando se le comparaba con los otros niños de su cuadra pero, ahora que se ha convertido en alguien mayor, es tan guapo que incluso lastima y duele...

Naito, que tocó la mejilla de Rayan utilizando un par de dedos, se sentó derecho e hizo contacto visual con él nuevamente. Apoyando su brazo en el sofá, Rayan preguntó con una sonrisa:

**"¿O es Alto?"**   
  
**"Son los dos."**

Cuando Naito se quejó de que Alto también se lo estaba poniendo difícil, Rayan se rió a carcajadas. _Y esa voz baja y profunda cautivó dulcemente sus oídos._

Organizando la consola de juegos, Ain, que había escuchado en silencio su conversación, dijo una palabra:   
  
**"Alto todavía tiene 16 años. Es la pubertad. Su padre da miedo, su hermano siempre esta luchando con él y cuando no, están siendo fríos el uno con el otro. Su madre ausente. Alto tendrá dificultades a su manera."**  
  
 **"Yo también sé eso."**

Naito respondió con ansiedad. No es que no supiera sobre las circunstancias complicadas de Alto, por supuesto. Quizá Alto esté sufriendo mucho más que él porque perdió a su madre a una edad temprana y todo lo que pudo hacer para aliviarle la pena, fue abrazarlo cada vez que el niño lloraba. Decirle **"Todo está bien"** y luego marcharse... Y Alto no era malo así que, desde un punto de vista más objetivo, _podía decirse que era culpa suya por haberlo llevado por el camino de su padre._

La expresión de Naito se endureció rápidamente. Rayan lo notó y acarició la cabeza de Naito para consolarlo.

 **"Tú también tenías 14 años. Eras un niño así que ¿Qué podrías haber hecho?"**  
  
**"En ese momento, pensé que sería mejor vivir con mi padre porque... Ya sabes, lo peor es mejor que morir. Pero ahora no estoy seguro de que fuera lo correcto. Es decir, a veces pienso... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese ido a otro lugar en ese momento?"**

Ante la oscura atmósfera de Naito, Ain también intervino.   
  
**"No estés pensando en lo que ya pasó. Sería mejor pensar en el futuro y en las cosas que si puedes cambiar".**   
  
Rayan acarició la espalda de Naito con un dedo y luego la subió hasta detenerse en la mano derecha que tenía envuelta en una venda. Con ojos sospechosos, Ain le apuntó con el índice:  
  
**"¿Cómo te lastimaste?"**  
  
 **"Por pelear con mi padre".**  
  
Ante la simple respuesta de Naito, Rayan y Ain lo vieron fijamente. _Parecen espantados así que preguntan con seriedad._  
  
**"¿Tu padre te torturó?"**  
  
 **"Eso no está bien, amigo."**

No se equivocaron en absoluto pero, al no responder, _simplemente comenzaron a abrazarlo por detrás como para darle ánimos._ Naito no quería decirles que lo había golpeado y cortado con un vaso porque, cuando recordaba ese día y cuando recordaba a su padre también, **le venía a la mente la confesión que le había hecho.**  
  
**_"Porque te amo."_**  
  
Su cuerpo tembló levemente ante la espeluznante voz que le llegó de nuevo a los oídos. _Hubiera sido mejor no haberlo escuchado nunca si el recuerdo lo iba a torturar así._

Naito negó con la cabeza y cambió de tema mientras trataba de borrar la conversación con su padre, la que habían estado en su cerebro de manera intermitente durante toda la semana:  
  
**"Rayan y** **Ain** **... Ustedes comenzarán el tercer año pronto ¿No es cierto?"**

Con la muerte repentina de su madre, Naito asistió a la escuela secundaria un año más tarde que los otros niños de su edad así que, mientras intentaba decidir si ir a la universidad o trabajar, Rayan y Ain ya estaban tomando una larga ventaja. Y al final de este invierno, _Rayan y_ _Ain_ _se graduarán de la escuela y se irán rumbo a la universidad en un sitio bastante alejado..._ Naito estaba solo en la escuela y pensó que lo estaría más si su padre decidía aumentar la seguridad.

Rayan dijo, acariciando la cabeza de Naito: **"Sí."** Y Ain asintió en silencio mientras Naito se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. No quería decirles que su padre le había dicho **que no fuera a la universidad** , así que intentó decir una excusa para zafarse de eso. Pensó que debería hablar de algo que les hiciera creer que no tenía ganas de unirse a ellos pero, sin importar cuanto lo pensara o ensayara lo que quería decirles, _la voz simplemente no lograba salir._ Ain notó rápidamente los problemas de Naito, como de costumbre:

 **"Tu padre te dijo que no fueras".**  
  
Naito mostró un silencio afirmativo así que, tanto Ain como Rayan suspiraron de un modo increíblemente intenso. Ain estaba negando con la cabeza, y se puso un cigarrillo en la boca para disimular todo su mal humor. Rayan, por el contrario, estaba practicando dejar de fumar por lo que rechazó todos los cigarrillos que le ofrecía. Ain escupió una inmensa cantidad de humo.

**"Tu padre es realmente un hijo de puta ¿Por qué no te deja ir a la universidad? Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera pudiste ir al viaje escolar la última vez ¿No es cierto?"**

**"No es solo viajar. Dijo que ni siquiera podían participar en eventos dentro de la escuela".**

Rayan dijo, **"Bastardo."** Chasqueando su lengua como si el padre de Naito sacara lo peor de él. Ain dijo **"Wow"** , pero fue algo muy burlón. Naito se levantó sin superar la frustración que estaba sintiendo, caminó hacia el refrigerador y abrió la puertecita con un impulso violento. Solamente había cerveza así que Naito sacó una y se vació el contenido de una sola vez. Tiró la lata nerviosamente.   
  
**"Demonios ¿¡Tiene sentido que no me deje ir ni la universidad ni a conseguir un empleo!?"**  
  
Naito sacó una segunda cerveza por lo que Rayan detuvo sus labios con el dedo índice, igual a si estuviera diciéndole que bebiera moderadamente. Naito lo miró a los ojos y Rayan, sonriendo, tomó su cerveza y se bebió lo que quedaba de ella para que no lo hiciera él. Después de eso, puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Naito y terminó por abrazarlo demasiado cariñosamente. Sin embargo, _incluso el intenso amor de Rayan no alivió en absoluto su ira._ Naito se soltó del agarre de Rayan y deambuló ansiosamente por la sala.   
  
**"No, es enserio. No importa cómo lo piense, es extraño".**

 **"¿Qué?"**  
  
Ain preguntó con una pronunciación aplastada, mordiendo todavía el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca. Viendo los ojos de Rayan y Ain clavados sobre los suyos, Naito barrió su cabello desordenado algunas veces. Se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. _Ha llegado el momento de sacar a relucir una historia que lleva mucho tiempo escondida dentro de su pecho_. Incluso Rayan no lo sabe en detalle

La obsesión de su padre con él.   
  
**"Alto me dijo... Que mi padre está obsesionado conmigo".**  
  
 **"¿Obsesión? ¿Con su hijo? ¿Por qué?"**   
  
Como si Ain no entendiera, puso una expresión aterradora y luego dejó la mano descansando en su pecho. _Naito también quería saber eso._ No, en realidad ya había una razón porque se enteró de ella hace unos días de boca de su padre... Pero eso solo lo hacía muchísimo peor.

Suspirando de ansiedad y frustración, dijo como si se hubiera rendido: **"Supongo que le gusta que sea débil. Incluso si me empuja un poco, me caigo y me hago daño de inmediato".**  
  
 **"… ¿Dijiste que eres débil?"** Rayan se disgustó con lo que había dicho porque le resultaba increíblemente ilógico. Naito estaba por encima del promedio. Era alto y tenía músculos fuertes debido al ejercicio constante. En realidad, era tan bueno ejercitándose que su profesor de educación física le recomendó que se convirtiera en atleta. Adicionalmente, podía decirse que era un joven que abusaba de ser sano. Poseía una constitución que le hacía sanar en pocos días incluso si tenía un resfriado severo así que... _Era obvio que su padre solo utilizaba la carta de la debilidad para_ _lavarle el cerebro y mantenerlo en su palma_. **"Si eres débil, ¿Qué soy yo?"**  
  
A Naito no le sorprendió que tuviera altas expectativas sobre él. Se elevó de hombros.

**"¿Saben qué es más divertido? Alto, puede hacer cualquier cosa que se le venga en gana. Todo lo que se puedan imaginar... Parece el hermano mayor."**

**"¿No dijiste que ni siquiera puedes conducir?"**  
  
Ain acababa de recordar eso, así que habló con una voz sorprendida. Naito solo asintió. Era un país donde beber alcohol y conducir estaba permitido legalmente desde los 16, pero su padre le dijo a Naito que **no** , excusándose en que podía ser algo dañino para él y por consiguiente, muy problemático. Gracias al aislamiento de su padre, _todo lo que podía hacer que su cuenta era estudiar._ La obsesión del padre de Naito por detenerlo claramente está en un límite absurdo.

Naito se hundió en el sofá que estaba frente a Ain y Rayan. Se sujetó la cabeza y murmuró como una persona cansada: **"Si me quedo aquí más tiempo, podría enloquecer".**

**"Oye, no es una broma lo que dijiste de tu padre. Ese nivel de obsesión por molestarte... ¿No es eso como si estuvieras en la cárcel?"**

Mientras Ain hablaba con él, de esa manera tan comprensiva y amigable, Naito se sintió un poco aliviado de su frustración. El chico murmuró, con cara similar a la de un muerto:

**"Quiero salir de casa. A Alto le gusta estar con nuestro padre, pero yo no tengo más razones para estar allí."**

Naito levantó la cabeza, los miró y dijo todo esto con muchísima seriedad. Rayan se acercó para besarle la cabeza:

**"No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré a salir."**

**"¿Qué pasa si te lastima?"**

Naito, que conoce bien la personalidad de su padre, miró a Rayan con ojos increíblemente ansiosos. Rayan envolvió el rostro de Naito con ambas manos e inclinó la barbilla hasta hacer que sus labios se tocaran... _Naito cerró los ojos y aceptó la lengua caliente que le estaba ofreciendo._ Es bastante descarado con él, tan salvaje como si tuviera mucha hambre por su boca. Ain escapó de los besos de los dos hombres y se alejó de allí diciendo que iba a tomar un poco de aire fresco, _pero Naito sintió como si esto hubiese sido lo que necesitaba para ponerse increíblemente borracho..._ Naito apretó el brazo de Rayan y Rayan sonrió un poco, igual a si pensara que era muy lindo que suspirara con solo morderle el labio inferior.

Naito lo empujó contra la pared. 

Un montón de gemidos húmedos entre los labios de los dos, fluyeron mientras Naito miraba a Rayan con una cara de verdad emocionada, colocando al final su mano contra el bulto que ya comenzaba a crecer en su pantalón...

Cuando los ojos de Naito proyectaron su deseo sexual, Rayan regañó a Naito: **"Ain también está con nosotros. No podemos hacer eso."**

Sus dedos, frotando sus brazos, eran calientes y estaban temblando. Naito sonrió y negó con la cabeza.   
  
**"No. Ain no se enojará si lo hacemos muy deprisa".**

Rayan se rió y sonrió de nuevo. Puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Naito así que él sonrió y abrazó a Rayan con demasiada fuerza... **Rayan ama mucho a Naito.** Mirándolo, con los ojos cerrados, lo desabrochó.   
  
**"No te preocupes... Pronto saldrás de esa casa. Tú también eres un adulto, eres inteligente y muy fuerte, entonces, ¿Qué no puedes hacer si te lo propones?"**  
  
Naito se sintió aliviado por la voz suave del chico, era como si le estuviera leyendo un libro de cuentos de hadas para hacerlo dormir... Y según las palabras de Rayan, _realmente no había nada que no pudiera hacer, con un poco de trabajo duro_. Su amor era todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que estaba bien en su pequeño mundo destruido.

Besó su rostro, colocando sus labios en la parte baja de su barbilla y en su cuello también... El olor corporal de Rayan ayuda a su corazón herido y lo tranquiliza de cada modo imaginable. Naito cerró los ojos y murmuró con voz somnolienta:

 **"Tienes razón"**  
  
El Naito, quien era abusado por su padre, golpeado, y casi encarcelado, _estaba siendo sostenido por un hombre que tenía los ojos brillantes en rabia y hostilidad_. Era como si tuviera fuego adentro. Ahora, estaba convencido de que Naito ya no debería quedarse en esa casa porque lo que estaba haciendo su padre en este momento, **no era lo que haría un padre normal**.


	8. 6

A las 4:30 p.m, Keshan y el conductor llegaron a la casa de Ain. Naito se vistió apresuradamente al sonar su celular y comenzó a organizar todo lo que tenía que ir dentro de su mochila.

Ain se inclinó mientras lo miraba hacer todo eso.   
  
**"¿Vas a irte?"**   
  
Naito respondió con impaciencia: **"Tengo que estar en casa a las 5 de la tarde".**

 **"¿Porque tu padre lo dice?"**   
  
Ain preguntó sarcásticamente, pero Naito dejó caer los hombros sin decir nada más y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta principal. Se sentó en el descanso y arrugó sus cejas mientras comenzaba a ponerse los zapatos de la escuela. Era difícil hacerlo cuando tenía un espantoso dolor en la parte baja de la cadera debido al sexo tan escandaloso que había tenido con Rayan. El hombre, todavía medio desnudo, se aproximó para besarlo en la nuca así que Naito comenzó a reírse con ganas. Tocó la mejilla de Rayan y dio un paso para atrás. 

**"No te vayas, mi amor..."**

**"Tengo qué..."**

Ain se quejó mientras servía la pasta, cuidadosamente preparada con crema, en un plato hondo: " **¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que aguantar verlos tan cariñosos? Estoy realmente aburrido, ¡Aburrido de verdad!"**

Naito, sin querer, tomaba prestada la casa de Ain para salir con Rayan libremente. _Era un plan improvisado a raíz de la obsesión que tenía su padre_. Como excusa para andar por allí, decía que iba a estudiar, a la biblioteca, la casa de Ain o la casa de Rayan, todos los fines de semana sin excepción. De todos modos, no tenía preocupaciones ya que venían por él a una hora ya anteriormente establecida. Y mientras estuviera puntual, padre no estaba realmente interesado en lo que estuviera haciendo. Solo lo lamentaba por Ain, quien soportó esta historia de amor pacientemente todo el tiempo. Aunque claro, cuando comenzó a darle dinero por su habitación, Ain dejó de quejarse y se mostró abiertamente cooperativo.

Mientras le veía darle un billete de cien, Rayan dijo amistosamente, colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Ain: **"Ten paciencia, amigo mío. Cuando Naito se vaya de esa casa, esto ya no sucederá".**

 **"Ah, por supuesto. Pero hasta entonces, estoy bien con este trato. Esto está pagando la próxima consola."**   
  
Ain se metió el billete en el bolsillo y Naito se fue al jardín de atrás. Mientras esperaba que el coche viniera por él, el teléfono celular que tenía en el bolsillo sonó a toda su capacidad. _El número de Keshan salió en toda la pantalla._

**"Hola."**

**[Ya estamos aquí.]**  
  
 **"Voy de inmediato".**   
  
Naito, quien respondió con frialdad, se subió a un auto que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. Y mientras acomodaba su maleta y comenzaba a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, metió los dedos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un circulito envuelto en un papel bastante arrugado. Se llevó todo el caramelo a la boca a la vez que Keshan sacaba la cabeza por la ventana para acomodar los espejos: Llevaba un abrigo largo, un sombrero, una bufanda e incluso guantes. Naito le hizo un gesto con la mano secamente y después de un rato, _reparó finalmente en el conductor:_

**"¿Por qué conduces?"**

**Alto estaba conduciendo.** Sabía que Alto había estado en clases varias veces, pero era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo en persona. Naito, de 20 años, no puede conducir por culpa de su padre así que era absurdo que Alto, de 16 años, si lo estuviera haciendo. Y con toda la libertad del mundo además.   
Naito apoyó sus brazos contra la ventana. Con sarcasmo, Alto se encogió de hombros y no le prestó mayor atención a sus palabras cuándo dijo:

 **"No lo sé. Papá compró esto para mí como regalo de cumpleaños".**   
  
Alto se notaba muy maduro tras el volante, pero Naito no estaba de buen humor como para seguir viéndolo así que se limitó a preguntar:

 **"¿Cuándo crees que puedas conducir?"**   
  
Alto dijo, sonriendo cómodamente y como si hubiera olvidado que él era el hermano menor:   
  
**"Practica mucho y ya veremos".**   
  
Naito, quien aplastó el caramelo con sus molares, volvió la cabeza. Incluso si trataba de soportarlo tan bien como le fuera posible, la ira finalmente se disparaba en todas direcciones y comenzaba a ser increíblemente insoportable. Naito no quería escuchar su voz, así que se puso los auriculares y subió el sonido al máximo. El tambor retumbó tanto que le dolieron los oídos pero definitivamente, prefería hacer esto y quedarse sordo a ponerse a charlar.

Naito suspiró y se hundió en el asiento mientras miraba en dirección a la ciudad pintada de blanco. Cuando vino por primera vez a esta ciudad, el mundo se veía justo de esta manera por lo que, incluso si sus gritos o su enojo se propagaban hasta estallar, _parecía que este era un recuerdo constante de que todo seguiría su curso sin importar nada..._ De joven, la ciudad daba miedo. Pero ahora que tenía 20 años, descubrió que el sentimiento realmente no había cambiado mucho. Más bien, cuando recordaba a su padre, el hombre que no le dejaba hacer absolutamente nada con su vida, **el sentimiento se intensificaba al doble.** Es decir, ni siquiera le dejaba cocinar. El chef preparaba todos los platos, cenas y desayunos porque, en otras palabras, a su padre simplemente no le gustaba verlo como una existencia propia. Igual que una muñeca, solo quería un hijo que obedeciera sus palabras y suplicara en una posición dócil. Pero ya que era una persona, no podía seguir las palabras de su padre simplemente porque sí. Tenía la voluntad y el derecho a vivir libremente.

 **[La graduación será muy pronto. Esperemos un poco más.]**   
  
Era un mensaje de texto de Rayan. Naito envió un mensaje de texto que decía **[Sí]** , luego puso su barbilla sobre su mano y comenzó a pensar en formas de escapar de esa... **Estúpida casa infernal.** No puede conducir y seguramente si lo hace pueden rastrearlo. Primero que nada, nunca consiguió un pasaporte y no tiene dinero para ir al extranjero. Era un tren, su mejor y única alternativa. Tomar un tren, luego alquilar un bote e irse a una isla lejana. Podía comprar el registro familiar de otra persona allí y vivir tranquilamente un par de décadas... Pero ya sea que estuviera pensando en esto o aquello, _ahora estaba en casa._  
  
Naito salió del auto y le preguntó a Keshan:   
  
**"¿Y mi padre?"**

 **"Está aquí."**   
  
**"Que asco."**

Naito, murmurando suavemente, movió su mano hacia el teléfono celular que estaba vibrando en su bolsillo. Torpemente y con los dedos izquierdos, revisó el mensaje.

 **[Intenta vivir tranquilamente por el momento. Creo que es mejor no apresurarse.]**   
  
Esta vez fue Ain. **"Vivir tranquilamente."** Había dicho. _¿Es eso tan siquiera posible?_

Con un suspiro largo y pesado, Naito agarró el brazo de Alto cuando pasó junto a él para irse al estudio donde se encerraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sujetó el dobladillo de su abrigo negro y luego, le tomo la mano... Sus dedos blancos eran muy largos y bonitos. Gruesos _¿Cuándo creció tanto su hermano menor?_ En la propia memoria de Naito, su hermanito era un niño que siempre buscaba a su madre y lloraba contra su pecho. **Un niño que lo amaba demasiado...** Quizá porque lo perdió, apretó su mano muy fuerte y sin su conocimiento. Alto, después de mucho tiempo, abrió los ojos de par en par y se concentró en mirarlo hasta que Naito retiró torpemente su cuerpo.

 **"Oh, yo..."**   
  
_"Solo quería tomar tu mano."_ Estaba tratando de decir eso, pero Alto de repente habló:

 **"¿No te gusta tu vida en este momento?"**   
  
Ante la pregunta de Alto, Naito pensó en qué decir.

**"Pues... Me gusta más que cuando tenía hambre. Cuando vivíamos con mi madre, estábamos en un barrio pobre pero ahora, estamos en una casa como esta. También vamos a una buena escuela."**

**"Pero la condición para esto, era que te quedaras."**

Alto sonrió, y entonces miró el rostro palido de Naito. Naito respira un rato, para, y luego va y cierra los ojos. _Comprendió lo que Alto estaba tratando de decir._ Padre, cuando se volvieron a encontrar, puso unas condiciones estúpidas para permitir que su pequeño hermano viviera con ellos... Y fueron claras y aceptadas de inmediato sin pensar en lo retorcidas que serían después. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano.

**"Así es."**

**"Tú lo hiciste por mí... Tú siempre me has amado".**

**"Sí, yo te amo."** Y lo abrazó muy fuerte para luego tocar la mejilla de su hermano con su mano derecha todavía herida. Lo acarició y dijo. **"Y sé que tú me amas, Alto... Ayúdame. No puedo conducir, no puedo ir a la universidad, no puedo conseguir un trabajo, ¿No ves que estoy atrapado? No tengo la intención de vivir así porque ni siquiera estoy viviendo".**   
  
Reveló firmemente sus intenciones, pero Alto, que estaba con la mirada baja, abrió los labios para responder.   
**"Lo sé... Lo de mi hermano y Rayan."**   
  
_El rostro de Naito se endureció_. Naito miró a su alrededor y también miró a los lados... Afortunadamente, no había nadie en el estacionamiento. Naito empujó a Alto a la esquina más alejada del lugar. No importaba lo enorme que estuviera ni que aprendiera artes marciales, todavía no podía vencer a Naito en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Naito endureció la barbilla, lo agarró con fuerza y gritó:

 **"¿¡Quieres amenazarme!?"**   
  
Alto agarró la muñeca de Naito con su mano delgada y la bajó.

 **"No creo que mi padre sea normal. No creo que sea justo contigo pero, pero... Ya no quiero vivir como antes. No quiero... Tener miedo como antes y... Y si te vas..."**   
  
Naito quitó su mano de la de su hermano. No podía soportarlo más así que lo golpeó con el puño sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Alto gritó en una sola palabra y cayó al suelo con la nariz repleta de sangre. Naito agarró el cabello de Alto y lo levantó para continuar hablando:   
  
**"Eres más molesto que tu puto padre, Alto. ¿Te atreves a amenazarme para seguir conservando tu comodidad? ¿Intentas chantajearme utilizando a Rayan?"**

El podría soportar lo que le hicieran de todos modos, _pero no soportaba la idea de que tocaran a Rayan_. Rayan, quien lo amó desde su infancia y lo cuidó desinteresadamente. Cuando no había para comer y sentía que se moriría de hambre, solo Rayan trajo pan y leche y lo llevó a su boca.

**"Fue... Mi maldito hermano quien me trajo aquí. ¡Deberías hacerte responsable!"**

Alto habló para vengarse, pero Naito, quien sonrió brevemente como si fuera absurdo, lo aventó contra la pared nuevamente. Alto se puso de pie con torpeza y se secó la hemorragia nasal. Ahora era un hombre que lo miraba como si estuviera increíblemente enojado con él _¿Cómo cambió Alto así? ¿El consuelo que le dio su padre fue lo suficientemente bueno como para abandonarlo a él y elegir a ese completo extraño?_  
Naito apretó el puño, miró a Alto y dijo, como si vomitara lo que tenía en el pecho.   
  
**"¡La razón por la que pedí venir a la capital fue para vivir contigo! ¡No quería que murieras!"**

**"Bueno, yo tampoco quería morir. Lo mismo pasa ahora ¡Quiero vivir justo como lo estoy haciendo!"**

**"Eres egocéntrico hasta el final ¡Siempre has pensado solamente en ti!"**

Sentía que su mente estaba hecha jirones... Naito guardó silencio, dejó a Alto solo y caminó hacia la entrada... **Su padre estaba esperando a Naito en el pasillo principal y tenía un celular entre los dedos con el que está viendo un video extraño...** Naito quería subir a la habitación así que intentó tener el menor contacto posible. El hombre no estaba de acuerdo con sus planes, así que le tomó del brazo y luego se rió. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y brillante, _pero una energía ominosa se elevó y consumió a Naito hasta el punto en que dejó de respirar._   
  
**"¿Qué le dijiste a Alto?"**   



	9. 6.1

Su padre, con el celular en las manos, estaba viendo lo que grababan las cámaras de seguridad. **"¿Qué te dijo?"** Volvió a repetir. Pero Naito no respondió y trató de sacar su brazo de ese agarre tan poderoso. Padre no lo soltó...

**"¿Por qué tengo que responder?"**

Padre entrecerró los ojos. _Suspiró_... Luego bajó la cabeza y olió a Naito, enterrando la nariz profundamente en su cuello descubierto.

 **"¡Déjame!"** Gritó. **"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"**

 **"¿A quién le permitiste tocarte?"**  
  
Naito se mordió los labios con fuerza y luego, con una mirada llena de ira asesina, habló, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su padre: **"¿¡Por qué mierda te interesa!?"**  
  
 **"Me molesta este olor tan asqueroso que tienes. Incluso me dan náuseas... ¿Qué dices, Naito? ¿No debería deshacerme de él apropiadamente para que podamos estar en paz?"**

Mientras miraba a su hijo, el hombre se rió como si hubiera concluido con el tema principal. Soltó el brazo de Naito con un fuerte impulso así que el joven se quejó y comenzó a revisar la profundidad de la marca que le había hecho utilizando la mano que tenía herida. Se sentía bastante doloroso, _pero en realidad siempre era así_. Caliente, punzante, como si lo hubiese quemado con brasas y carbón encendidos en llamas...

 **"Bueno. A partir de ahora, ni siquiera puedes salir los fines de semana".**  
  
 **"¿Qué?"** La reacción apareció automáticamente. **"¡Tú no puedes...!"**

Alto, quien fue golpeado por Naito, estaba entrando mientras se tocaba todavía la mejilla. Padre le dio una señal para que viniera frente a él:

 **"Tú estás a cargo de monitorear a Naito en el futuro. Si quiere salir, llama a otro guardaespaldas y si pasa algo, infórmamelo de inmediato".**  
  
**"Sí, padre."**

No era como un padre y un hijo, _sino como un jefe y un subordinado..._

Naito ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de rebelarse porque su muñeca se atasco en la mano grande de su padre. Atrapado, Naito luchó y gritó para que lo dejara ir, pero siempre que comenzaba a poner toda su resistencia, _su padre solamente parecía hacerse más poderoso..._

El lugar al que llegaron, era un baño inmenso que además era del completo gusto de su padre. Naito miró la bañera llena de agua y le dio fuerza a sus pies para que se quedaran en un solo lugar. Padre lo cargó entre sus brazos y luego, lo aventó descuidadamente dentro de la tina. El agua subió hasta el final de su barbilla, abrió la boca y cuando jadeó de la impresión, su padre agarró la cabeza de Naito y la presionó bajo el agua. El chico, sin saber que hacer o para donde moverse, _agitó sus extremidades en completa agonía y terror._ Su padre, que contó 30 segundos, agarró el cabello de Naito y lo jaló para poder sacarlo finalmente de allí. Naito, empapado en agua, gimió y se inclinó hacia la orilla de la bañera mientras padre quitaba su flequillo de los ojos.

Naito movió la mano para hacer que lo dejara de tocar: **"¡Vete!"**  
  
Se rebeló con orgullo, como siempre, pero el padre vio a su hijo con una mirada increíblemente burlona y atroz.

 **"¿Es tu pasatiempo ser derrotado por las manos de tu padre?"**  
  
Naito entrecerró los ojos ante una pregunta así de inesperada. Estaba tosiendo, sus ojos se sentían doloridos y su nariz parecía estar increíblemente caliente. También le duele la garganta porque todavía tenía los residuos del agua con jabón. Cuando Naito no respondió, _su padre volvió a agarrarlo del cabello y lo sumergió en el agua por segunda vez._ Naito luchó y movió sus extremidades haciendo que con cada convulsión, el agua salpicara y mojara la ropa de su padre. El hombre obligó a Naito a quedarse bajo el agua durante más tiempo que antes y cuando lo levantó, Naito ya estaba llorando.

 **"Ah, ugh... Para. Ya para."**  
  
Naito luchó por abrir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se aferró a las mangas de su padre. Era patético, _su cara era patética._

 **"Te pregunté sobre tu pasatiempo".**  
  
Trató de responder para evitarse otro castigo, pero Naito no podía ni siquiera respirar. Limpió su cara mojada una y otra vez pero eso fue inútil porque sus manos estaban todas humedas y resbaladizas. Los ojos, la nariz y la garganta de Naito se sentían tan calientes que tosió y dijo con fuerza.   
  
**"No."**  
  
Padre rió levemente ante la voz exhausta. _La tos de Naito no cesó en ningún momento._  
  
**"Entonces ¿Por qué sigues rebelándote contra mí?"**  
  
Naito, asustado y sollozando, perdió las palabras ante la pregunta que le hizo su padre. No sabía por qué tenía que ser torturado por algo tan estúpido como esto, así que lo miró sin comprender y luego lloró de nuevo. Padre chasqueó la lengua ante la desagradable mirada de Naito. Sacó a su hijo de la bañera y lo sentó en un mueble cerca del lavabo para comenzar a desvestirlo. Naito, asombrado, agarró su muñeca con la mano y detuvo a su padre con dedos temblorosos.   
  
**"Yo lo haré. Entonces vete. ¡Sal de aquí!"**

Naito gritó con urgencia, como si sintiera incluso una amenaza para su vida en esas pequeñas acciones. Padre, por alguna razón, dio un paso para atrás aunque no creía que le hiciera caso tan fácilmente... Acarició la mejilla de su hijo, le limpió los ojos con las yemas y susurró con una voz bastante dulce: **"Báñate bien".**

Sus grandes manos cubrieron sus mejillas y su frente tocó la frente de Naito. Naito se quedó quieto y luego, se sintió aturdido por esos ojos morados que lo veían con profundidad. **Tan amorosamente.**

No podía apartar la mirada de él...   
  
**"Llamaré a alguien para que te ayude".**

Su padre jugueteó en secreto con la oreja de Naito. Luego le ofreció un pequeño besito bajo de ella y en la barbilla hasta ocasionar que Naito respondiera con una voz increíblemente temblorosa: **"Está bien, está bien... Pero por favor vete".**

La suplicante oración de Naito provocó que su padre le ofreciera una sonrisa aterradora. Le dijo **que no se demorara** , retiró lentamente las manos y desapareció por completo segundos después... Pero solo cuando confirmó que todo estuviera en silencio, Naito se apoyó contra la pared y se derrumbó rápidamente contra el suelo. Se cubrió la cara con manos temblorosas y luego se sujetó la garganta. Era terriblemente doloroso moverse después de casi morir ahogado así que quitarse la ropa mojada también fue muchísimo más complicado de lo que pensó. Además, su mano no dejaba de palpitar ni de sangrar como si se hubiera destrozado.  
Intentó calmarse, verificó la temperatura del agua y descubrió que estaba lo suficientemente caliente para meterse. La bañera tiene una función para mantener la temperatura en un nivel adecuado, por lo que no estará fría ni siquiera aunque la dejé abandonada por mucho tiempo...

_Pero igual sentía mucho frío._

Naito, que acababa de recordar lo que sucedió, maldijo en silencio mientras entraba lentamente en la bañera. Al arrodillarse, se lavó la cara como para borrar los rastros de su sufrimiento. Sus ojos, nariz y garganta todavía estaban calientes y hormigueando y casi no podía sentir los dedos por la ansiedad que le había provocado estar tragando tanta agua. Al final, Naito no pudo contenerse y se mordió las uñas. Era un hábito que surgía cuando estaba asustado e increíblemente nervioso... _Incluso salir el fin de semana terminó por cancelarse._ Cómo si no fuera suficiente con ser obligado a volver a casa de lunes a viernes.   
Lejos de mejorar, esta vida suya está siendo absorbida por el abismo más oscuro con el que pudo haberse topado nunca. Cuando era joven, era pobre y estaba listo para morir de hambre. Ahora, gracias a su padre, vive una vida generosa, no se muere de hambre, pero su libertad se ha ido a la basura _¿Y tiene sentido la vida si no puede estar con Rayan?_ Cuando recordó a su novio, los ojos comenzaron a dolerle mucho más y llegó a pensar incluso que saldrían más lagrimas. Se limpió la cara... No está bien darle el lujo de llorar solo porque lo esté mandando al infierno.

Naito se despertó y reconsideró los planes que había tenido. Es hora de huir de casa para que padre no pueda encontrarle y él sea capaz de vivir feliz al lado de Rayan. Cuando piensa en eso y visualiza un futuro más noble, primero nota que debe conseguir un teléfono celular nuevo porque padre puede rastrear su número si se lo propone. Además, todos los elementos que se pueden rastrear se quedarán también atrás. No puede utilizar tarjetas de crédito y no puede sacar mucho dinero a la vez para no levantar sospechas. Estaba pensando en retirar una cantidad considerable y guardarlo en un lugar que otros no conocieran... La pregunta era **dónde** , **cómo** y **a qué hora** salir de casa. La mejor manera sería hacerlo cuando fuera a la escuela, así que pensó que tenía que planificar un camino y un plan... 

Naito se volvió hacia el sonido de una puerta... _Y el arruinado Alto lo miró desde un rincón._

 **"Padre quiere que salgas".**  
  
 **"Entonces vete para que pueda hacerlo".**  
  
Naito respondió con frialdad y lentamente salió de la bañera cuando su hermano menor se fue. Ha sido demasiado trabajo y su cabeza estaba mareada de un modo increíblemente atroz... Apoyado en la esquina de la tina, exhaló lentamente y respiró de modo que el aire dejó de hacerle arder dentro de los pulmones. Cuando estuvo bien, Naito se lavó bruscamente con jabón, talló sus piernas, enjuagó todo y abrió la puerta del baño. _Vio una pequeña habitación empapada de una sutil luz naranja._ Los nobles de este país, después de lavarse, siempre se limpiaban en una habitación pequeña antes de pasar a la recamara principal. Tiene un sofá, nevera, tocador, el armario listo con su ropa.

Su padre estaba tan loco...

Entonces, _alguien tocó la puerta otra vez._ Puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y preguntó quién era.

 **"¿Puedo pasar?"**  
  
Aunque no era un aristócrata, la inclinación de su padre por seguir las costumbres de los ricos a fondo era impresionantemente exagerada así que, por supuesto, las personas que trabajaban en su casa no podían ingresar a la habitación sin pedir permiso antes. Naito sacó otra toalla y dijo, secándose el pelo:

 **"Adelante."**  
  
Se abrió la puerta y entró **Contor** , envuelto en un traje negro sin arrugas... Cuando un hombre como él, de estatura y físico exageradamente inmenso, entra en la habitación, siente que todo está bloqueado y que ni siquiera tiene espacio para respirar. Contor desdobló una toalla grande, envolvió el cuerpo de Naito y comenzó a secarle las pequeñas gotitas que comenzaban a escurrirle por la cara. Contor, el guardaespaldas de su padre, le sirve tan fielmente como si fuera un perrito por lo que no fue extraño verlo actuar así en un momento tan tenso. _Comenzaría a lamer el piso si se lo pidieran._

Naito parpadeó con indiferencia, apartó su mano y abrió el refrigerador que estaba pegado a la pared. Parece que lo llenan constantemente con todo tipo de bebidas de lujo así que, sacando el agua embotellada, Naito tiró de la tapa y la arrojó por completo contra Contor. Contor estaba empapado, pero ni siquiera parpadeó... El vendaje de Naito comenzó a soltarse como si fuera una costra de pintura.  
  
**"¿Qué te ordenó mi padre?"**  
  
Preguntó Naito, tirando el vendaje sucio a la basura. Contor recogió la botella de agua que le arrojó Naito, la colocó sobre la mesa y observó pacientemente como Naito sacaba ahora una botella de refresco para comenzar a beber. El ácido carbónico fluía por la garganta que había quedado destrozada por el agua de la tina. Tenía dolor y ardor por lo que Naito tosió, tapándose la boca bruscamente. Contor, que observaba la figura del chico en silencio, abrió la boca:   
  
**"Ahora, me ha encargado que te deje y vaya por ti a la escuela todos los días".**  
  
 **"¿Tiene miedo de que me escape?"**  
  
Naito se levantó sin darle tiempo para responder y dejó tirada su toalla en el sofá. Contor tomó la toalla, lo siguió muy de cerca y la acomodó en un perchero para permitir que se secara. _Naito lo observó todo mientras se vestía._

 **"Ni siquiera es hora de ir a la escuela, ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?"** Naito, vestido con un suéter rosa pálido, se acercó al hombre hasta tenerlo de frente. Como lo hace con su padre, es tan alto que tiene que mirar para arriba. **"¿Ahora también eres su gata?"**

 **"Es mi trabajo"**  
  
**"Sí."** Murmuró Naito de inmediato. Estaba adolorido, ronco, pero aún sonaba dulce. **"Mi padre es tan raro que obviamente todos sus empleados tienen que contagiarse también".**  
  
 **"El presidente solo está preocupado por ti".**  
  
**"¿Preocupado?"**  
  
Naito se rió abiertamente, como si pensara que era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en su vida. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, ignoró al guardaespaldas nuevamente y caminó de inmediato hacia adelante para irse de allí. Antes de abrir la puerta, sin embargo, Naito giró la cabeza. Mirando a Contor, dijo con una voz que luchaba por no perder el control: **"Ni siquiera vengas con esos juegos conmigo. Padre no puede preocuparse por mí, y lo sabes demasiado bien".**  
  
Contor no respondió al enojo de un hombre más joven que él. Su jefe solo dijo que le secara la cabeza y lo ayudara con su ropa, _y él obedeció_. Naito va a su habitación, pero Contor lo está siguiendo todavía... Contor estaba al tanto de la mirada de Naito, que le decía a gritos algo como _**"Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora y déjame en paz."**_  
  
**"El presidente me dijo que confiscara tu teléfono celular..."**  
  
Naito tomó todo lo que tenía en la mano y se lo aventó a Contor. No había razón, simplemente sentía que la ira había estallado tan salvajemente en su mente que si no la sacaba, iba a enloquecer. Miró al hombre con frialdad y dijo:   
  
**"Dile que no puede tocar mis cosas".**  
  
 **"Joven maestro..."**  
  
Naito detuvo su mano mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta antes de que él pasara. Suspiró despacio, observó su mano bloqueando la madera y miró sus ojos otra vez:

 **"No quiero enfadarme contigo, Brad. Déjame en paz y vete".**  
  
Lo llamó por su nombre y le pidió que se fuera. Contor no le hizo caso.

 **"Si no escuchas las palabras del presidente, estarás en verdadero peligro después."**  
  
**"¿Puede ser más peligroso que ahora?"**  
  
Contor cierra la boca... Es un silencio que suena a que le está dando la razón. Naito decidió que trabajaría en un nuevo plan para escapar, algo muchísimo más estricto y organizado. Pero, Contor, que solo miraba al aire, de repente utilizó toda su fuerza para abrir y pararse a un paso de distancia... Bajó la cabeza: **"El presidente está aguantando mucho ahora para no atacarte."**  
  
 **"Ja ¿Estás diciendo que lo que me ha estado mostrando es su paciencia?"**   
  
**"No puedo decirte más porque no sé todos los detalles, pero una cosa que puedo decir con seguridad... Es que lo estás subestimando. Crees que no salir, un celular y tu vida de ahora es lo peor que podría hacerte, pero no."** Contor, que tuvo una conversación bastante privada con él, se hizo más pequeño para mirarlo con detalle: **"Ten cuidado, y obedeceme. El médico está esperando ahora. Así que ven conmigo."**   
  
Naito vio su mano herida. La sangre brillaba hasta caer contra sus pies en gotas enormes... De alguna manera, el dolor continúa hasta su brazo así que Naito, quien sonrió amargamente, ignoró la mano de Contor y bajó al primer piso por su cuenta... _Giró la cabeza._ Contor lo seguía como una sombra así que con esto podía entender un poco mejor lo que le deparaba el futuro. Lo iba a estar monitoreando, vigilando, apareciendo en todos los lugares en los que estuviera él. Incluso aunque su padre no estuviera...

Pero si hasta ahora ha logrado resistir, entonces significa que al que han subestimado **es a él**. Y está seguro de que pronto saldrá de la casa.


	10. 7

Ain tragó saliva debido a los temibles ojos, músculos y tamaño del hombre que estaba viendo por primera vez en toda su vida. No podía decir nada, _aunque evidentemente se sentía sorprendido por el cambio de atmósfera que producía el guardaespaldas..._ Y ya que su personalidad parece imperturbable, Naito estaba de tan mal humor que entró por la puerta de la escuela sin saludar o reparar en nadie.  
La ceremonia de graduación será pronto por lo que parece común que el ambiente dentro de los salones y por los pasillos se vea increíblemente desorganizado. 

Naito se puso una gruesa bufanda en el cuello y se tapó la boca.  
  
**"¿Quién es este hombre?"**

 **"Un nuevo guardaespaldas".**  
  
Naito respondió brevemente, pero quizá a Ain no le gustaba mucho la respuesta porque había gruñido igual a si fuera un perro bravo. Sin embargo, Ain, como la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad, lo olvidó rápidamente entre las veces que estaba maldiciendo y la preparación anticipada a sus cigarrillos importados. _Los había puesto en su bolsillo aunque fumar en la escuela estaba en contra de las reglas_.

Naito esperó el momento indicado y arrastró a Ain hasta un gimnasio apartado de todos los otros salones. _Suele utilizarse muy poco así que podía considerarse un lugar seguro para contar secretos.._. Ain y Naito se fueron al rincón más alejado, donde no había luz o ventanas. Casi pegados a una pared. Ain se paró frente a Naito mientras sacaba el paquetito de cigarrillos que luego agitó frente a su cara. Se puso uno en la boca y dijo:

**"¿Tienes algo que decir?"**

**"Sí, tengamos una conversación apropiada ahora que puedo."**  
  
Naito le dio a Ain un montón de dinero que había preparado de antemano. _Un fajo tan gordo que los ojos de Ain se agrandaron el triple._  
  
**"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de soborno?"**  
  
Como Ain estaba mordiendo un cigarrillo, su pronunciación era bastante aplastada y torpe. Aún así, Naito lo entendió en un instante:  
  
**"Con este dinero, ¿Puedo comprar una identidad nueva?"**  
  
Los brazos de Ain se cruzaron ante la pregunta de Naito. _¿No es posible?_ Naito se asustó en un instante solo de pensarlo. Seguramente sonaba a locura, pero Ain era el único con el que podía recurrir hasta el final cuando se trataba de esta clase de asuntos. Entre los _"vagos ricos"_ bien educados que abundan por allí, Ain era alguien que abiertamente podía entrar a cualquier callejón trasero, negociar con los chicos de barrios bajos y salir en una sola y perfecta pieza.  
  
**"Mi padre también prohibió que saliera los fines de semana así que... Estoy desesperado".**  
  
 **"Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas escapar si no puedes ni salir de la casa?"** Ain escupió el humo del cigarrillo lentamente de su boca. Miró a Naito y luego miró hacia arriba. **"Puedo ver qué consigo, pero..."**

 **"Entonces, ¿Mientras tanto puedes comprarme un teléfono celular a nombre de otra persona?"**  
  
**"Yo puedo hacer eso, claro. Lo logré varias veces ya para algunos amigos".**  
  
Se sintió un poco aliviado al escucharlo así que la expresión rígida se liberó lentamente hasta volverse diferente. Después de verificar la cantidad, Ain tomó solo la mitad del dinero de Naito. Los billetes restantes se lo entregó íntegramente y después, frotó su cigarrillo ahumado en un cenicero portátil hasta que lo apagó... _Miró a Naito con ojos bastante serios._ Una mirada de negocios que parecería desconocida.

**"¿Por qué... Me estás mirando así?"**

**"Ahora, si te estás preparando para huir es porque algo malo debió haber pasado en tu casa."**

**"Sabes que mi padre es esa clase de persona repugnante que... Ya no puedo moverme y estoy harto".**  
  
Ain sonrió. Conocía vagamente el trabajo de su padre así que parecía tener intuición sobre lo grave que era la situación de Naito. Ain silenciosamente tocó su barbilla, luego golpeó el hombro de su amigo y cuando Naito volvió la cabeza completamente hacia esa dirección, Ain dijo, tosiendo: **"Si necesitas una identidad, puedo ir a Madtown. Es una famosa ciudad de drogas en el puerto de Boyod donde viven todos los boticarios, las prostitutas y los mercenarios. Ya sabes lo que dicen, entre más bajo el asunto, mejor."**

**"Claro."**

**"¿Vas a llevarte a Rayan también?"**

Cuando se le preguntó directamente, Naito no supo que decirle. Quería llevarse a Rayan, por supuesto, _pero aún así no se sentía seguro preguntándole sobre un futuro juntos._ Su celular no estaba con él y no podía salir en todo el fin de semana. Y como ni siquiera podía ir a conseguir un teléfono diferente, no había logrado contactarlo en absoluto...

 **Rayan era un pavo real.** Nacido como hijo ilegítimo de un duque, reconocido como parte de la familia real años después de que Naito se fuera de los barrios pobres así que, _Rayan no era para nada como Naito._ No estaba oprimido y hacía lo que quería hacer todo el tiempo gracias al cariño abundante de su madre. Estaba viviendo bastante feliz y próspero así que no podía pedirle que estuviera con él simplemente por su egoísmo. _Él había estado el tiempo suficiente en los barrios bajos como para saber que no podían vivir solo con amor..._

Naito dijo que **no**. Ain le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro otra vez:  
  
**"¿Vas a huir ahora mismo?"**

Naito se rió de la pregunta de Ain. Tenía un rostro limpio y elegante así que naturalmente, su sonrisa era más que hermosa. Sus ojos doblados en media luna eran bonitos.  
  
**"No soy un idiota, ¿Cómo podría salir ahora mismo? Contor no se mueve de la puerta y mi hermano parece el perro guardian de mi padre. Aunque en realidad, estoy pensando en hacerlo lo antes posible. Apunto a cuando esté desprevenido".**  
  
 **"¿Cuál es el destino?"**  
  
 **"Bassel".**

De hecho, el verdadero destino era **"Gapelon."** Estaba pensando en moverse por allí un rato dado que era una ciudad donde podía huir en barco fácilmente. _Y sería más sencillo alquilar una casita en el puerto si además tomaba la identidad de otra persona._ Con un pasaporte falso, podría escapar a algún país lejano en cualquier momento porque nadie lo estaría buscando y concluyó entonces, durante el fin de semana, que era una ciudad increíblemente adecuada. _Naito le mintió a Ain por su padre._ Cuando atraparan a Ain y lo interrogaran, entonces iba a mandarlos en la dirección contraria. Es decir, era un hecho que ocurriría en algún momento y lo sentía profundamente por Ain, pero no podía tocarse el corazón ahora que estaba tan desesperado.

Ain asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con la respuesta de Naito y después, no dijo ni una palabra más.

Era hora de volver a clases, así que Ain siguió adelante... Aunque no sin antes dejar caer todo el peso de su mano contra la espalda de su amigo: **"Aléjate de tu loco padre tan rápido como puedas, pero hazlo de un modo inteligente. Porque estoy seguro de que tan pronto como te atrapen estarás muerto."**  
  
_Naito se encogió de hombros ante el consejo de un amigo que conocía bien a su padre_. Si todo fallaba, al final el panorama sería tan caótico que la otra opción factible vendría siendo el suicidio... Y las palabras de Contor parecían estarlo confirmando: **[El presidente se está controlando mucho ahora].** Dijo. Y si eso era ser paciente, _¿No significaba que lo mataría en el futuro ante la más mínima provocación? ¿O lo dejaría solo respirando para tenerlo en su colección?_ No obstante, con paciencia o sin ella, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que ya estaba lo suficientemente muerto ahora _**¿De qué manera podía salir peor?**_ Naito sonrió y salió del gimnasio...

La lluvia estaba cayendo tan fuerte que los alrededores se sentían desolados. Temblando de frío, acomodó mejor su abrigo contra él y se frotó las manos _¿Ain no tenía frío?_ El joven, que solamente llevaba una bufanda tan afelpada como la suya, lo estaba esperando al final del pasillo solamente para entregarle un teléfono celular que parecía bastante nuevo para su gusto. Al parecer, era el suyo... Y había tenido muchas dificultades en atreverse a entregárselo.

Ain se rió mientras lo miraba hacer una mueca extraña.  
  
**"No vas a decir** _ **"Gracias"**_ **."**

 **"Gracias."**  
  
Ain era un buen amigo para él, _aunque su conducta era mala y grotesca la mayor parte del tiempo_. Parecía siempre interesado en conseguir algo a cambio de un bien mayor por lo que, sí, era increíblemente diferente de Rayan, pero no por eso menos confiable.

Naito tenía esperanzas muy elevadas para el futuro.  
  
**"¿Qué tal si te vas en el verano?"**  
  
Preguntó Ain mientras caminaba por el puente entre el gimnasio y el edificio principal. Con el teléfono móvil entre las manos, Naito, que le estaba enviando mensajes de texto a Rayan, asintió con sequedad.

 **"Lo pensé... Pero siento que no debería hacerlo en un día escolar. El transporte público no es bueno aquí".**  
  
 **"¿Cómo que no es bueno?"**  
  
Naito dijo brevemente: **"La estación de tren está cerca de la escuela. Es la ruta que usé cuando me escapé de casa la última vez".**  
  
Naito se encogió de hombros casualmente, pero Ain preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos: **"¿Cómo te atraparon?"**

 **"En ese momento, el personal de mi padre estaba en la terminal".**  
  
Fingiendo ir a buscar un libro, pasó por el baño, se cambió de ropa y salió. Era un disfraz perfecto porque había logrado salir con orgullo por la puerta principal y dirigirse a la estación... Hasta entonces, _había pensado que era un éxito._ Pero el problema real estaba en el interior de la terminal. Su padre parecía estar trabajando en un plan interno para atrapar a cierto "Cliente problemático." Por lo que había colocado hombres en terminales específicos de trenes y puertos con el único objetivo de dar con él. **Naito no lo sabía.** Él no era su hermano y no estaba interesado en los negocios, por muy interesantes o beneficiosos que estos pudieran ser. Desde que alcanzaron una edad adecuada como para decidir por cuenta propia, Alto decidió hacerse cargo del negocio de su padre. Era Alto, quién estaba tomando clases con él, caminando con él y charlando de cualquier estupidez a su lado por lo que Naito iba completamente ciego. Confiaba en que los guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban a la escuela no lo hubieran reconocido y veía la salida tan cerca de sus manos que no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con anticipación. _Se puso el sombrero..._

Y en ese momento, **un hombre que estaba encargado de la búsqueda reconoció a Naito**.

Se acercó y lo agarró por el hombro con fuerza mientras Naito intentaba huir. _Aunque estaba al tanto de que no bastaba con golpearlo porque siempre lo sujetaban firmemente hacía abajo._ Y desde un punto de vista alejado, era un abrazo muy natural. Un simple gesto afectuoso en lugar de una especie de secuestro.  
Lo llevaron a la mansión tal y como estaba. Pensó que sería golpeado de la peor manera imaginable pero, inesperadamente, su padre estaba muy tranquilo esa vez. El hombre recompensó al empleado que lo atrapó y, **eso fue todo**.

Padre miró a Naito y dijo, con una actitud tranquila y elegante: **"Espero que te divirtieras."**

Los ojos y la voz de su padre eran cálidos y dulces, _como un malvavisco._ Naito estaba tan cautivado que no se dio cuenta de que lo había atrapado entre sus garras: El brazo de su padre estaba sobre su cintura como si ese fuera su lugar natural y la otra mano subía por su abdomen. Lo había empujado en un intento por alejarlo pero su padre, que era 20 centímetros más alto que él y que era evidentemente más fuerte, no se movió. En su lugar, como una persona muy dulce, su padre sonrió gentilmente y apretó esta vez los hombros de Naito:

 **"Si es divertido, sigue adelante. Para mí también es divertido jugar contigo al escondite."**  
  
 **"Déjame ir."**  
  
Cuando Naito habló salvajemente, ocupando un lenguaje sencillo y desorganizado, su padre sonrió y dijo: **"No puedes hacerle esto a papá. ¿Acaso yo te eduqué de esta manera?"**

Las manos de su padre se estaban fortaleciendo y parecía que iba a romperle los omóplatos si aplicaba solo un poco más de poder... Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y pronto, la fuerza le hizo desencajar su expresión hasta que se volvió en algo que parecía un grito. **"¡Déjame ir!"** Dijo de nuevo. Pero la voz de su padre, diciendo que se tranquilizara, llegó a sus oídos de tal forma que fluyó a través de sus vasos sanguíneos y se estrelló contra su corazón... _Un afecto incómodo impregnó cada rincón de sus pulmones y luego se sintió arrullado por una ternura caliente._  
  
Naito fue capturado por los dedos de su padre y por su aliento. Bajó la cabeza y dijo con frialdad: **"Por favor déjame ir."** Hasta que finalmente le hizo caso...

 _Los recuerdos de esa época permanecían en su mente y flotaban como una espesa niebla_. Sin embargo, en lugar de decir algo al respecto, solo un suspiro impresionante salió de su boca. No puede hablar mucho con Ain, así que se conformó con darle una sonrisa.

 **"No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que esta vez funcionará".**  
  
Naito tenía una sonrisa brillante, como si polvo de estrellas estuviera esparcido por cada uno de sus dientes. Cuando estaba quieto, era muy guapo, y cuando se reía, era bonito. _Como si pudiera hacer que cada persona que se topara con él olvidara sus preocupaciones_. Tal vez el padre de Naito se preocupaba por él precisamente por su apariencia y por esa sonrisa. Quizá, quería ser protector y cariñoso, pero solo había logrado parecer cruel.

**"Bueno... Entonces confío en ti. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?"**

**"Claro."**

Le gustaba que le tuviera esperanza porque después de todo, _estaba planeando un plan completo y perfecto para no quedar atrapado ahora._

Después de despedirse de Ain, Naito se dirigió a la biblioteca central. Hoy, la clase de la mañana resultó ser increíblemente tranquila así que pensaba descansar e irse a leer durante todo el día.

 **[Llámame.]**  
  
El mensaje de texto de Rayan acababa de llegar así que Naito se detuvo en seco. Sostuvo su bolsa, sus libros y se fue corriendo al gimnasio. _Rayan contestó el teléfono después de un par de largos pitidos:_  
  
**"¿Qué pasó?"**

 **"¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¿Estás bien?"**  
  
_Su voz estaba muy preocupada_. Rayan siempre preguntaba cómo estaba, pero hoy parece bastante desesperado. Naito suspiró y dijo con la mayor calma posible: **"Hay mucho por explicar. De todos modos, lo importante es que mi padre me prohibió salir los fines de semana."**

 **"¿Hasta los fines?"**  
  
Naito desató su corbata para poder tener una mejor respiración. Tocó la ventana con la frente y como si estuviera vomitando, dijo con fuerza y muy rápidamente:

**"No creo que pueda verte por un tiempo."**

**"¿Por qué? Necesito una explicación ¿Qué le pasa a tu padre? ¿Con qué derecho nos hace esto?"**

Rayan estaba enojado y pidió una explicación que tal vez merecía. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, empezando por lo mismo de siempre sobre una relación padre-hijo para nada ordinaria y una atmósfera que estaba fluyendo terriblemente mal. No sabía si estaba obsesionado debido a que se parecía a su madre o por lo que había dicho sobre amarlo así que no podía decírselo a Rayan. Sobre todo, _no quería darle de su carga a su amado cuando todo esto era únicamente su problema._  
  
**"Te lo contaré cuando esté resuelto. Ahora es… Todo se volvió difícil."**  
  
Rayan suspiró dolorido ante la respuesta. Estuvo en silencio por un rato y después, abrió la boca otra vez y preguntó:  
  
**"¿Le hablo a mi madre?"**

Naito negó con la cabeza, pensando en la madre de Rayan. Ella tenía a su propio hijo y sus propios problemas. Aunque sabía que si pudiera, lo ayudaría con mucho gusto y en ese mismo instante.

 **"No hables con tu madre. Esto no se puede resolver aunque venga en persona".**  
  
 **"¿O no puedo ir yo a tu casa?"**  
  
 **"No lo permitirá".**  
  
A diferencia de Naito, Rayan pronunció un montón de malas palabras bastante vulgares que al parecer le dedicaba por completo a su padre. Naito, que estaba jugando con sus dedos, dijo abruptamente:

**"Me voy a escapar después de la graduación."**

**"¿Como vas a hacerlo?"**  
  
 **"No he trabajado en el método todavía. Pero estaba pensando que.. Quizá, Rayan, tú..."**  
  
Naito vaciló. Por amor, incluso la vida de Rayan se puede enlodar así que estaba bien si rechazaba su propuesta. _Estaba bien incluso si se la tragaba._ Sin embargo, Rayan rápidamente descartó las preocupaciones de Naito y con una voz dulce, él se rió y dijo:

**"Por supuesto que tengo que ir contigo. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ti, mi amor?"**

Naito se sentó y se rió, sintiendo como su pecho se aliviaba con su confirmación. Miró al suelo y trató de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer que estuvieran juntos a la mayor brevedad posible... **Su padre había dicho algo sobre una fiesta**. Era la vida nocturna lo que tanto le gustaba a los nobles después de todo y al Gran Duque, le gustaba festejar como un loco cada mes. Algo así como una, _"fiesta maníaca"_  
Naito, que no estaba interesado en lo que estaba haciendo su padre, había sido obligado a ir a un montón de fiestas de gente de clase alta junto con su idiota hermano. Padre estaba muy orgulloso de sus hermosos hijos por lo que a menudo los abrazaba y exclamaba:

 **"¡Estos son mis muchachos!"**  
  
_Había un sentimiento de gratitud impresionante en el rostro de su padre cuando decía eso._ Y en la sala de recepción, incluso mientras bailaban, a veces le confundía la mirada de su padre... Como si realmente lo amara. Su corazón se estremecía con su mirada llena de afecto y en ocasiones, el joven Naito, que recordaba la calidez y cariño de su mirada, se ponía a temblar como una hoja de papel azotada con el viento. Pronto, sin embargo, pensaba en la obsesión enferma de su padre y comenzaba a intentar borrar todos sus recuerdos "buenos" de la cabeza. Tenía que huir ahora, o incluso lo que quedaba de su vida quedaría completamente destruida.  
  
**"¿Vas a asistir a la fiesta del Gran Duque de Alassis?"**  
  
 **"No. Porque no soy un hijo formal de mi padre."**  
  
**"Voy a ir con mi familia. ¿Puedes venir ese día y decir que yo te invité? Por un momento solamente".**

El Gran Duque Alassis, quien disfrutaba de las fiestas de lujo, siempre compraba prostitutas y drogas a un precio bajo. Y teniendo un padre que tenía ese tipo de negocio, definitivamente estarían allí desde muy temprano y hasta bastante entrada la noche... Y si lo pensaba con cuidado, _esa parecía una gran oportunidad para escabullirse._

Contando la fechas con los dedos, Naito le contó a Rayan sobre su nuevo plan:

**"No vengas a mi casa. Hasta la graduación, me comportaré tranquilamente con mi padre. Él no sabe que tengo un teléfono celular, así que tampoco te llamaré".**

**"Entonces..."**

**"Te diré todo cuando las cosas estén en calma".**

**"Entonces, estaré al pendiente. De todas maneras, nos veremos en la fiesta del Gran Duque de Alassis."**

**"Sí..."**

**"No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Has aguantado bien hasta ahora."**

**"Tienes razón..."**

La voz de Naito tembló. Sus sentimientos estaban en constante furor. Estaba ansioso y su corazón se aceleró debido a la esperanza levemente creciente... Ahora podía liberarse de la obsesión de su padre y probar nuevamente la dulce libertad. Ese pensamiento hace que Naito se sienta más fuerte:

**"Te amo, Naito."**

**"Yo también te amo."**

La confesión de siempre, hoy se había sentido inesperadamente amarga. Naito colgó el teléfono y suspiró lentamente... El interior lo siente congestionado de nuevo y piensa: _¿Es porque recordó la mirada de su padre?_ Los ojos violetas son fuertes siempre, pero cuando lo ven, parecen estar ardiendo. Definitivamente era diferente de cuando veía a Alto y a su amante. Incluso parecía que su toque aún permanecía. Como si tuviera todavía sus dedos en la cintura, brazos, cuello y en su barbilla. _Junto a los labios_... Y ese calor. Hacia calor cuando se imaginaba estando con él.  
Naito apoyó la frente contra la ventana, esperando que las llamas que originó su padre, se enfriaran _._

_El calor que parecía haber dejado una quemadura, era doloroso._


	11. 8

Antes de que Ain se graduara, pudo conseguir un teléfono celular viejo que ofrecerle permanentemente a Naito. Con esto era más que seguro que podría llamar y enviar mensajes de texto con completa confianza ya que era un teléfono que Ain consiguió con un extranjero. No se preocupaba por ser rastreado y sumado a esto, ¡Naito no se había sentido amenazado por su padre en todo este tiempo! Solo iba a la escuela para lo más básico, se reunía con algún grupo pequeño en la cafetería e incluso había dejado atrás sus clases extracurriculares. La universidad no era el objetivo principal en ese momento así que no había ninguna razón para obsesionarse con estudiar más de la cuenta. Naito, que estaba casi confinado en su casa, le dijo a su padre que si este era su plan entonces le ofreciera un terreno para montar a caballo y un espacio adicional para hacer ejercicio. Fue maravilloso porque, sin más, _le dio una casa entera a centímetros de la mansión._ La casa fue remodelada desde cero porque parecía haber sido abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía un enorme jardín, había una piscina, un gimnasio, la sala de juegos y la cocina en el primer piso. Luego, una habitación le fue entregada a forma de dormitorio en el segundo ¡Y era toda la planta! Así que Naito estaba preocupado por el espacio. Es decir, incluso en la casa donde vivía con su padre, el dormitorio era exagerado y eso le hacía sentir algo inquieto. _¿Qué va a hacer ahora que tiene su propia casa dentro de su habitación?_

**"¿Te gusta eso?"**

Su padre le preguntó esto mientras le mostraba a detalle el amplio terreno que tenía para montar. Había decidido quedarse detrás de él y colocar ambos brazos alrededor de su cadera mientras tanto así que, a pesar de que era la postura que solía realizar a menudo, Naito, sintiéndose particularmente incómodo, se dio la vuelta y quitó los brazos de su padre utilizando las dos manos. _Naito se volvió hacía papá y valientemente decidió tomar su palma_. Eran unos dedos adultos, grandes y varoniles. Parecía muy diferente a lo que recordaba cuando era joven. Su padre era grande, exagerado y ruidoso. Todo a su alrededor era de esa manera. Y parecía resultarle muy extraño ver a Naito sosteniendo su mano tan casualmente así que, como él, miró en su dirección. El color morado en sus ojos iba subiendo gradualmente de nivel hasta que terminó por brillar en la luz del sol. Su sonrisa era hermosa y su agarre comenzó a apretarse hasta que la mano blanca del hijo no pudo moverse ni otro centímetro más...

**"Sí me gusta. Gracias, padre."**

El padre entonces extendió el brazo y tocó la mejilla de su hijo bastante tiernamente. Su rostro era pequeño así que pronto pareció tenerlo todo entre sus manos... Tiene 20 años, pero una cara ovalada que le hacía parecer muchísimo más joven que eso. El padre abrió la boca y preguntó:

**"¿Qué estás planeando?"**

La voz de papá era suave y dulce, pero parecía ser increíblemente venenosa también.

**"¿De qué hablas?"**

Naito preguntó con una mirada inocente, pretendiendo no saber nada de lo que decía. _Padre estaba jugando otra vez con la mejilla de Naito_. Lo acarició lentamente de abajo para arriba mientras sonreía, como lo haría un papá ordinario y cariñoso o el orgulloso dueño de un gato:

**"Entonces está bien. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras aquí. Compra cosas con el dinero que te doy, toma la comida que te ofrezco y vive tranquilamente tanto como te sea posible. Porque esta casa es para eso".**

_Naito quería salir de su control_. Trató de quitar nuevamente su mano pero antes incluso de comenzar a forcejear, padre le dio un último toque a su rostro y luego lo tomo de tal manera que no pudo mirar hacía abajo ni ver a su costado. Lo único en su campo de visión, **era su padre.** La boca de su padre, sus ojos. Lo miró, soltó todo el aire... _Los labios de su padre ahora estaban tocando los suyos._ Era una sensación similar a tener un bichito caminado por su piel, le estaba haciendo cosquillas...

**"¿Qué estás haciendo...?"**

Preguntó Naito, pero su padre no respondió. En medio de este gran jardín, padre se acercó como si estuviera demasiado decidido en seguir sosteniendo fuertemente a Naito. _Y Naito no tenía ni la más mínima manera de escapar de él._ Estaba seguro que desde la distancia, se veía como si Naito se aferrara a su padre. Una postura interesante y vergonzosa que deseaba evitar a toda costa antes de que se volviera en algo peor... Padre abrazó la cintura de Naito nuevamente y tiró de ella hasta tenerlo pegado a su abdomen. El olor del perfume de ese hombre estaba en su nariz y le llenó increíblemente rápido los pulmones. No le gustaban los perfumes fuertes, pero cuando su padre se acercaba y lo sostenía, siempre sentía ese impresionante olor por lo que podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrado.  
Naito extendió la mano, agarró la ropa de su padre y preguntó:

**"¿Es todo por mí, padre?"**

Los ojos de su padre se entornaron sutilmente. Como si estuviese midiendo algo o tal vez, analizando su próxima respuesta.

**"¿Qué estás diciendo?"**

**"Si estuviera al lado de mi padre todo el tiempo, ¿Me permitirías salir? Si te prometiera regresar contigo ¿Harías lo que te pido?"**

La mano de papá le agarró la muñeca. **Dolía**. Intentó soltar el agarre moviendo cada uno de sus dedos, igual a si estuviera espantando una mosca. **No pudo**. Padre miró su mano derecha, donde todavía había una cicatriz considerablemente gorda y luego se dedicó a recorrerla con el pulgar, muy cuidadosamente. Siempre que la suave carne de su pulgar tocaba la cicatriz, parecía recordar ese momento hasta el punto en que se sentía culpable. Padre soltó lentamente la mano de Naito y en su lugar, volvió a acunar sus mejillas entre las yemas... Besó brevemente la frente blanca de su hijo y también encima de sus cejas por lo que pareció dar un brinquito de sorpresa. Le besó los párpados, la nariz, el mentón y, en el momento en que estaba a punto de soltarse de los brazos de su padre, _ese hombre estiró la mano y le dio una bofetada impresionante._

Pam.

Y luego un ardor comenzó a correr en todas direcciones.

**"Que decepción."**

Fue lo único que dijo.

Dejó una leve risa en el aire, un cosquilleo en sus manos y luego, desapareció sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Naito, que se estaba frotando la parte que se le estaba enrojeciendo, distorsionó gradualmente sus ojos y se quejó. La ira creció y se hizo tan difícil de aguantar que no volvió a aparecer en frente de nadie después de eso.  
Pasó más de 3 horas haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio y luego, hizo una ronda más con el único propósito de no tener pensamientos extraños al respecto. Jugaba, leía, se agotaba de cada forma existente y, de repente, los días pasaron hasta que un aburrido fin de semana se volvió en la maravillosa fiesta del Gran Duque **Alassis**.

La fiesta se iba a celebrar durante una semana, extendiéndose hasta su cumpleaños. Su padre, para que lograran adaptarse a una atmósfera formal, le presentó todo los mejores trajes existentes a Naito y Alto. Los zapatos más bonitos y las mejores joyas. La luz suave de la habitación hacía que un traje negro suave, de corte alto y colgado en una percha, comenzara a brillar tan intensamente que parecía casi un pecado ponérselo encima. Al final, cuando se vistió y se sentó en una silla, la peluquera de la familia le arregló el cabello y le roció el perfume que le regaló también su padre. La fragancia era del gusto completo de papá, aunque a él no le gustaba para nada y solo le quedaba esforzarse por aguantarlo...  
En un espejo de cuerpo entero, analizó su apariencia antes de ponerse a arreglar su flequillo con cera.

_Y alguien toco a su puerta segundos después._

Cuando volvió la cabeza, observó a su padre vestido con un traje similar al suyo. Caminó paso por paso y entró a la habitación, mirando a Naito como si fuera un producto que había comprado a la medida de sus gustos. Padre puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de su hijo con una cara feliz, una postura natural que le impide a Naito rebelarse.

**"Ahora, vámonos".**

_Tuvo que subir al auto en una posición en la que estaba siendo casi sostenido por su padre_. Alto estaba en el asiento del pasajero junto con el chófer y padre y Naito tuvieron que convivir en el asiento de atrás. Hubo un silencio incómodo que le hacía doler el estómago así que se puso los auriculares para intentar ignorarlo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo hizo, su padre se los sacó de un tirón y los aventó junto a sus pies en un impulso casi exagerado.

Mientras miraba a su padre, el hombre apretó la barbilla y dijo con voz perezosa: **"Quiero que te diviertas, pero no puedes beber. Por supuesto, los cigarrillos también están prohibidos. Quédate tranquilo y vete a casa con Contor cuando llegue el momento."**

**"Lo sé."**

Le dio una respuesta irritada y se puso los auriculares nuevamente. **Padre no se molestó.**


	12. 8.1

No estaban demasiado lejos de la mansión del Gran Duque Alassis, así que llegaron en menos de 15 minutos.  
La casa de papá era enorme, por supuesto, pero la mansión del Gran Duque tenía una escala que sobrepasaba toda su imaginación. Si tomara fotografías de todos los edificios que se han reunidos para completar la estructura, entonces estaba convencido de que se vería como una pequeña ciudad. _Y tardaría decenas de minutos en recorrer todo incluso en su coche._

Estaban frente al salón de fiestas, mientras miraba los árboles con la barbilla puesta sobre su mano. Padre extendió la muñeca y notó entonces un reloj tan lujoso que estaba seguro de que no podría comprarlo aunque ahorrara durante toda su vida. _¿Es porque el reloj brilla intensamente que no puede apartar la mirada de él?_ Naito parecía estar lo suficiente absorto como para olvidarse incluso de parpadear.

 **"Naito".**   
  
Padre llamó por su nombre así que Naito, indeciso, lentamente se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su mano extendida. La elevó también y dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran para comenzar una lenta e increíblemente extraña caminata al interior.

Naito miró a su alrededor.

Había una atmósfera bastante elegante, ciertamente. Como algo que parecía ser del completo gusto del Archiduque Alassis. Pensaba que la esencia sería la de una fiesta sórdida y sucia, pero era bastante formal gracias a la música y a los atuendos refinados de los invitados.   
Como para que dejara de perder el tiempo observando, su padre arrastró a Naito y lo llevó a alguna parte un poco más alejada. _Alto iba casualmente detrás de los dos_.   
  
**"Es aquí."**

Naito, arrastrado por el poder coercitivo de su padre, se paró frente al **Gran Duque Alassis**. Educadamente Naito sonrió con torpeza al ver a su padre, besando el dorso de su mano y luego uno de sus anillos. Sus mejillas se sentían tensas debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por aparentar.

 **"Naito, que sorpresa. Ahora eres todo un hombre".**   
  
Naito se estaba riendo de la seca admiración del Gran Duque Alassis.   
  
**"También me graduaré de la escuela este verano".**

Contestó, fingiendo ser una persona agradable. El Gran Duque se acercó a Naito. Es excepcionalmente bajo, así que levantó las manos y casi se colocó de puntitas mientras estiraba los dedos para golpearle el hombro. Parecía que quería compartir un secreto con él:

**"Tienes que ayudar a tu padre y convertirte en una gran persona, Naito".**

_Naito ya era una gran persona._ Y no quería tener consejos del Gran Duque que vivía en las drogas y orgías. Le daba algo de asco incluso, pero Naito estaba junto a su padre todavía así que seguía sonriendo.   
  
**"Sí, claro."**   
  
Pensó que estaba bien utilizar esta máscara sonriente. Una cara que se expresaba a la fuerza hasta hacerle sentir como si sus músculos estuvieran paralizados. 

Después de que el hombre saludó a Alto, los dos estaban finalmente libres así que Naito caminó por el jardín que estaba fuera del espacioso salón. Después de enviar un mensaje de texto a Rayan con el teléfono celular que le dio Ain _**[¿Dónde estás?]**_ , Miró los alrededores de un modo bastante cauteloso. Padre no estaba por allí, y tampoco estaban sus hombres. Poco después, su bolsillo tembló y cuando levantó la pantalla y la desbloqueó casi demasiado acelerado, observó una simple respuesta que decía _**[Cerca.]**_

Alto jugaba con algunos jovencitos de su edad a la distancia. Se reía y sonreía tan honestamente que Naito, enojado, tomó una botella de vino y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el césped. Estaba anocheciendo y el paisaje parecía bellamente artificial con cada paso que daba. Sosteniendo el vino y todavía caminando hacia un edificio de un solo piso no lejos de la mansión principal, soltó un insulto que hubiese sido muy escandaloso en otras circunstancias. Era un lugar secreto que estaba contemplado precisamente para los encuentros sexuales del duque, y Naito y Rayan, habían decidido de antemano encontrarse allí.   
Cuando llegó, estaba pensando en llamar a la puerta, luego agarró la manija y la giro lentamente hasta provocar que se abriera con el mismo ritmo.

Entra y cierra. Abre la boca y grita:   
  
**"¿Rayan?"**   
  
_No había nadie en la habitación._ Solo una cama, un espejo de cuerpo entero, un sofá y una mesa. No tenía mucha decoración, pero no parecía tan terrible debido al ambiente lujoso que desprendía de todas direcciones. Dejó el vino sobre la mesa y se fue al baño, pero tampoco estaba allí. Tal vez se equivocó de lugar o tal vez, todavía estaba muy lejos. Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil y luego presionó el ícono de llamar... _Hasta que alguien le abrazó por detrás y le tapó los ojos._

Se puso rígido.

 **"¿Quién soy?"**   
  
Naito se rió a carcajadas ante la pregunta. Tiene los ojos cubiertos por sus manos, el tacto suave de una persona que nunca ha sufrido y un calor maravilloso que lo llena de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando sus dedos desaparecieron de sobre sus ojos, Naito volvió la cabeza y lo miró: Rayan, vestido con un elegante esmoquin, como el hijo de un rey, se aproximó mientras dejaba que su cabello claro ondeara delante de su cara. **Hermoso.** Y como si lo encontrara por primera vez después de muchos años, su corazón se emocionó tan pronto como escuchó su tono y sus ojos le inspeccionaron la boca. Naito ni siquiera conocía su propio corazón desesperado pero, cuando extendió los brazos y se aproximó a él como buscando su calor, se tiró sobre su abdomen y cubrió sus labios con los suyos en un beso increíblemente hambriento. Rayan, suspirando, se rió un momento ante su emoción y abrió los labios, aceptando la lengua de Naito. _Una lengua hiperactiva._ Sus salivas se enredaron, hay un sonido húmedo que se desbordaba como una inundación y el sonido golpeado de manos y piernas. Naito besó y chupó, mordió y comenzó a quitar la chaqueta y la camisa de vestir de sobre los hombros de Rayan. Se lo arrebató con urgencia, le recorrió la piel con las uñas y jadeó igual a si deseara codiciarlo. Naito se quitó la ropa bruscamente y mientras se bajaba los pantalones, Rayan jadeó y susurró:

 **"¿Por qué la urgencia? Tómalo con calma."**  
  
 **"Ha pasado un mes desde que estuve contigo."**   
  
Rayan le acarició la cara con un toque lleno de amor, y dejó que Naito se hundiera y respirara. Lo olió. _Y luego lo besó nuevamente y pasaron a acostarse en la cama_. Le desabrochó los pantalones mientras mordía su cuello, bajó la tela hasta sus rodillas y luego también pasó a agarrar por completo su erección. Rayan gimió y tomó los hombros de Naito, sintiendo como él seguía tocando su pene antes de bajar para chuparlo de la base hasta la punta...   
Temblando, sacó un condón de su bolsillo. Lo abrió con brusquedad, se lo metió en el pene, sacó un pequeño botecito de gel y lo colocó generosamente en su mano. Después de eso, lo recostó, le besó la barbilla y puso mientras tanto, un dedo en el agujero de Rayan. _El agujero parece querer cortarle la circulación porque está muy apretado._

**"Hah, Naito... No es necesario que tú..."**

No había tenido sexo con Rayan de esta manera en mucho más que un mes, así que él gimió y comenzó a distorsionar la cara en una evidente mueca de placer. Lo besó, porque su sonrisa era bonita, porque era maravilloso comérselo tanto como quisiera sin interrupciones así que incluso le chupó el labio inferior.   
  
**"Esperaba tanto este momento..."**   
  
En casa, solo se masturbaba imaginando a Rayan. Parecía una locura _¡Era doloroso que ni siquiera pudiera ver este hermoso cuerpo en fotos!_ Así que hoy, incluso si es más brusco de lo habitual, lo hace porque tiene miedo de que no puedan reunirse de nuevo por un periodo igual de largo. Rayan es su persona importante, es el amor de su vida... _Y mirarlo abajo de él es tan estimulante como hacerlo arriba._

Naito agarra un pene erecto, presionando dos dedos contra su ano. La membrana mucosa roja, caliente y sensible se adhiere al pene largo y grueso que va entrando constantemente a través del culo blanco de Rayan.   
  
**"¡Ah!"**   
  
Rayan gimió con fuerza, _y que se perdiera en el viento parecía un completo desperdicio para algo tan increíblemente sexy_. Naito besó los labios de Rayan, los chupó y los trató con ternura durante un largo tiempo. La inserción podía ser dolorosa, pero el beso era tan dulce y amoroso que el dolor se diluyó como tinta en el agua. El pene de Naito entró en su agujero completamente después de un rato por lo que Rayan, apenas respirando, derramó una pequeña lágrima silenciosa. Envolvió la cintura de Naito con sus piernas y Naito bajó entonces las manos para extenderlas todavía más.

**"Va a doler..."**

Rayan sonrió y envolvió el cuello de Naito en un abrazo gentil.

**"Está bien, cariño."**

Con el permiso de Rayan, Naito movió su cuerpo hasta volverse un lío impresionante. Estaba desesperado, loco, ciego por el placer e incluso si no pinchaba su lugar favorito, Rayan, como si estuviera tan emocionado como lo estaba él, sacó un dulce gemido que continuó fluyendo hasta que el cuarto se llenó únicamente con su voz. _Naito era una bestia que tomaba su pene mientras el suyo crecía cada vez más en su estrecho interior._   
  
**"¡Ah ah! Naito, más lento... ¡Uf, Uf!"**   
  
Naito se acostó sobre un suplicante Rayan hasta que su pared interior se le comenzó a hinchar. Rayan babeaba, frotando su cabeza contra la sábana ante la fuerza de una estocada corta y demasiado veloz hasta que, finalmente, colapsó como un castillo de arena cayendo por las olas. Todo el cuerpo le estaba temblando por el placer así que sollozó y se colgó del hombro de su amante. Naito abrazó a Rayan firmemente mientras se acercaban las señales de su propio orgasmo. El calor de su estómago estaba subiendo y existió la sensación de que todo esto escapaba hacia su pene. Los ojos de Naito estaban ligeramente distorsionados, casi nublados. Rayan está débil pero opina que es hermoso cuando comienza a aceptar todo su semen dentro de él... Sonrió y lo tocó. Lo besó. Pero entonces, **alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.** Era cortés, casi increíblemente educado, pero pronto cambió su carácter a alguien impaciente. Naito dejó de respirar ante la siniestra premonición de lo que estaba pasando así que se volvió hacía Rayan. Aún con las piernas bien abiertas, el joven parecía tan confundido que no se movió aún y cuando el pene de Naito se salió. Se quitó el condón, le ató apresuradamente y lo tiró en la basura. Naito tenía demasiada prisa por vestirse así que el repentino cambio de actitud hizo que Rayan se alarmara. Se levantó e intentó buscar su propia ropa.

 **"¿Naito?"**   
  
Cuando no abrió, golpeó, golpeó y golpeó de nuevo como si quisiera romper la puerta. Naito, desde el exterior, estaba tan asustado por el sonido amenazador que pareció ponerse pálido. Rayan, por el contrario, solamente se recostó de nuevo.

**"Rayan, maldita sea. Es mi padre. Vamos, vístete".**   
  
**"¿Tú padre? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por tu padre? ¡Que nos vea!"**

Parecía enojado, pero Naito estaba increíblemente preocupado por él. El sonido de los golpes afuera se hacía más fuerte, lo que demostraba que el carácter de su padre se volvía peor. **Muchísimo peor.** Naito volvió la cabeza y encontró la ventana. Era una mansión con la forma antigua de una casa noble y por consiguiente, las ventanas eran muy grandes. Padre no podría, pero un hombre promedio podía escapar por la ventana rápidamente. Naito tiró de la muñeca de Rayan, que apenas se había puesto los pantalones y luego lo aventó hasta que chocó con el cristal.

Naito, tomando los hombros de Rayan dijo: **"Vete".**

**"Ven conmigo."**

**"Iré detrás de ti."**   
  
Naito empujó la espalda de Rayan, quien se negaba a irse. Con la ventana abierta de par en par, el cuerpo del chico cayó al césped sin que pudiera evitarlo así que Naito cerró la ventana, corrió la cortina y caminó hacia la mesa. Padre vendrá, es un hecho. Tomó la botella de vino para calmar su corazón abatido, _pero está temblando tanto que todo se comienza a desparramar antes de llegar a sus labios._ Estaba paralizado. Hace tanto calor que le arde la garganta, sudaba y el pecho le subía con bastante violencia. Cuando miró hacia arriba, la puerta estaba abierta y por el arco, entraba un hombre... Naito ve a su padre, jugando con la llave de la casa en una mano. La apariencia que tenía era la misma que al principio, _un noble_. En cambio, Naito, sin importar como lo vean, tiene la firma de una persona que acababa de tener sexo.

 **"Papá está llamando, mi amor. Y tienes que abrir la puerta cuando lo hace".**   
  
Como un padre que lee libros infantiles a su hijo menor, tenía un tono amable y exageradamente gentil. Pero su cuerpo temblaba ante la atmósfera dominante que tenía encima, **y era tan intensa que incluso el guardia detrás de él también se asustó.**   
Padre tiró la llave a Contor y cerró la puerta. Caminó lentamente frente a Naito, quien se mantuvo firme. Paso, paso, paso... Bajó la cabeza y miró a su hijo de arriba para abajo. Tenía los ojos y las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios húmedos y llenos de mordidas.

**"¿Con quién te acostaste?"**

Naito no respondió. Su corazón latía como loco y sus palmas seguían sudando a mares. Su padre suspiró y murmuró algo nuevo mientras Naito se ponía de pie: **"No quería hacer esto, en serio".**

 **"Papá..."**   
  
_Le dio un puñetazo tan intenso que la cabeza se le quedó en blanco_. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, su mente estaba mareada y mientras intentaba levantarse, el padre de Naito aprovechó para darle un patada al estómago utilizando la punta de su pie. Sentía como si sus órganos estallaran, jadeó fuerte y Naito se envolvió entonces las manos alrededor de su vientre. Luego lo volteó, y sus pies decidieron apretar la espalda de Naito utilizando toda la suela. Hizo que su frente se aplastara contra el suelo hasta que su propia nariz se dobló. _Podía decir que era un alivio que el dolor que tenía en el estómago fuera tan tremendo como para no permitirle sentir el de su cara._ El sudor frío brotó en un instante, como lluvia. No podía ni respirar...   
  
**"He sospechado de ti desde que comenzaste a actuar tan... Lindo. Tú no eres así".**   
  
El pie subió a su cabeza y luego padre se agachó, agarró el cabello de Naito y lo levantó. Lo acostó boca arriba y luego lo abofeteó una vez y otra vez y otra vez hasta que los labios se le reventaron en sangre y el líquido fluyó hasta su barbilla. Salió un sonido sofocante. Padre, con ambas manos, agarró a Naito por su cuello largo y delgado hasta que las lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente. _Eran lágrimas de dolor y de miedo._

**"¿Con quién te acostaste? ¿Es una perrita o un bastardo?"**

La voz de su padre era la de siempre y lo mismo sucedía con sus ojos. Sin embargo, _definitivamente era muy diferente_. Él estaba enojado. Muy, muy enojado.   
  
Naito, que lloraba como un niño, miró a su padre y preguntó: **"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi padre?"**   
  
Papá se rió, tensó las manos y lo estranguló todavía más fuerte, sin detenerse y sin tocarse el corazón. La respiración la tenía completamente bloqueada y Naito intentó entonces mover la muñeca ante la amenaza. Lo sujetó. Estaba sacudiendo sus piernas y rogando por vivir desesperadamente, pero padre, quien lo apretó hasta que sus ojos se desenfocaron, lentamente decidió soltar su agarre y dejarle tomar una bocanada de aire. _La tos salió sin parar, le duele muchísimo la garganta._

**"¡Ya basta!"**

Naito sollozó de dolor y suplicó. Padre, que pensaba que era patético, se quedó mirando el rostro del hijo que lloraba y lloraba antes de decir amablemente:

**"Di que te acostaste con alguien, hijo. Solo dilo."**

**"No, yo..."**

La mano de padre lo estranguló de nuevo. Era un toque más fuerte que antes. Una asfixia impresionante que le provocó tener la mente borrosa. Ambas manos agarraron desesperadamente la muñeca de su padre, pero él no se retiró o retrocedió ni una sola vez. Cuando cesó la rebelión de Naito, lo soltó, y esta vez utilizó la mano que lo había lastimado para limpiarle las mejillas. Naito lloraba, se quejaba y volvía la cabeza... Papá había tocado suavemente su cuello hinchado y rojo con el pulgar porque la piel originalmente era blanca. _Parecía disfrutar mucho con ese cuerpo en el que podía dejar una marca solo con sostenerlo fuerte._ Estaba satisfecho con lastimarle así la garganta.

**"Papá... Papá... No estoy con nadie."**

Naito miró a su padre con ojos llorosos, pero padre le ofreció una nueva bofetada en la mejilla. Era menos poderosa que antes, pero le había hecho doler tanto que se quejó de nuevo. Padre le dijo:

**"¿Con quién te acostaste?"**

**"Con nadie, papá. Con nadie."**

Las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo como una cascada. Y no fue otro más que papá, quien secó las lágrimas con las manos y lo instó a responder. Pero si lo dice, **padre matará a Rayan**. A pesar de que Rayan es el hijo ilegítimo del duque y por lo tanto tenía protección, sentía que iba a encontrarlo y dejar su cadáver en el basurero que tuviera más cerca. Naito fue golpeado por su padre, pero Rayan era mucho más importante que él. Estaba preocupado, no podía abrir la boca y simplemente se conformaba con negar con la cabeza.

**"No es nadie."**

**"Esta es tu última oportunidad ¿Quién es?"**  
  
Naito tomó su poder restante, apretó el puño y golpeó la mejilla de su padre. La cabeza de papá se volvió y la parte superior de su cuerpo tembló inesperadamente. Padre, golpeado por Naito, Inclinó la barbilla muy lentamente y le hizo descubrir que sus ojos habían cambiado. **Su mirada era la de un loco** , como una persona completamente fuera de sí. **Una bestia en toda la extención de la palabra.** Así que sería una mentira decir que no tenía miedo. Sus piernas temblaban y su dolor de garganta incrementó.   
  
**"¿Estás enojado porque no me acosté contigo, papá? Pues lo lamento, porque nunca serás tú."**

Padre borró la sonrisa que había mantenido... _Ahora parecía como si de verdad quisiera matar a Naito._ Naito gritó y luchó por salir de su camino. La parte superior de su cuerpo se movía como un pequeño gusanito en el lodo, pero su padre lo golpeó con el puño nuevamente y lo presionó con fuerza hacia abajo. Lo estranguló con rabia, a diferencia de los dos estrangulamientos anteriores. Realmente sentía que iba a morir. Sentía que lo estaba rompiendo en millones de pedazos. Dolía como si su garganta estuviera explotando en fuego así que, Naito, jadeando y agarrando su muñeca una vez más, tembló con furia...

No tenía aire. No podía pensar... La mano que sostenía la suya se quedó sin fuerza y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. El poder del cuerpo de Naito se derrumbó y cuando sus pulmones ardieron una última vez, _alguien entró y atrapó a Elsie._  
  
 **"¡Presidente!"**

Naito tosió, sosteniendo su garganta ante el aire que entró rápidamente por su boca. Duele, _duele como el maldito infierno._ Sosteniendo su piel, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a gritar y a llorar en un estado completamente lamentable. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, pero esta vez no hubo nadie para limpiarlas. Su padre solo miraba a Naito pero nunca lo apaciguó. Más bien, parecía que estaba enojado con el hombre que lo detuvo.

 **"¡No puede hacer eso!"**   
  
La persona que intentaba calmar la ira de su padre fue el actual guardaespaldas que protegía a Naito. Contor, quién ahora sostenía los brazos de su padre para que no pudiera volver a arremeter contra él. Lo sacó de la habitación casi arrastrando, pero padre se movió bruscamente, dijo que lo dejara y golpeó al guardia con el puño. Se escuchó el sonido de su nariz rompiéndose a la mitad y finalmente, también cayó al suelo. No obstante, se levantó y se paró entre Naito y su padre de una manera que podía considerarse bastante valiente. Abrió los brazos y detuvo a su padre.   
  
**"Es demasiado. Deténgase".**

 **"Muévete. ¿Quieres morir también?"**   
  
Contor no se movió:   
  
**"Presidente, es su hijo."**

 **"Tienes razón, es mi hijo, así que yo me las arreglaré con él."**  
  
Contor negó con la cabeza. Como si estuviera decidido a detener la pelea.   
  
**"¿De verdad quieres que Naito muera? Es su hijo, señor. Es Naito. Lo ama... No haga esto, señor."**   
  
El padre se quedó quieto con un rostro inexpresivo, igual a si sus palabras hubieran funcionado.

Después de ver a Naito llorar y llorar, su padre dio un paso atrás y se barrió la cabeza... Antes de salir de la habitación por completo, su padre le dijo fríamente a Contor: **"Llévalo a casa. También llama al médico".**   
  
Su padre desapareció de repente y solo después, fue Contor quien llegó junto a Naito, que era débil como un álamo, y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para consolarlo. No podía hacer ningún sonido importante, así que solo agarró su brazo con una mano temblorosa y se quejó y gimió todo el tiempo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.   
  
**"Yo te protegeré".**   
  
Esa fue la última voz que escuchó Naito.


	13. 9

Se despertó por culpa del calor...

El verano, que se acercaba rápidamente, parecía ser un hecho más que inminente. Incluso si no caminaba o se quedaba en casa, el sudor fluía como lluvia por su frente.  
Nunca había hecho tanto calor y, en un país con un invierno largo y un verano corto, parecía tonto preocuparse por cosas como estas. _Ahora estaba pensando seriamente en encender el aire acondicionado y pararse frente a él._

Sin embargo, en lugar de moverse como lo había planeado, Naito caminó hacia el baño. Se quitó toda la ropa y tomó una ducha de agua helada. Después de eso, se puso un traje de baño bastante sencillo y salió de la casa para entrar lentamente a la piscina. El agua estaba a una temperatura moderadamente agradable por lo que, Naito, que disfrutaba mucho de nadar en una posición limpia, como un nadador profesional, de pronto se sumergió para huir de los terribles rayos del sol... La luz era demasiado fuerte. Deslumbrante, como el cabello rubio de Rayan. _Un dorado brillante del que no podía escapar con facilidad_.

Cerró los ojos.  
Lo imaginó un momento...

**_"Eres el mejor regalo de mi vida, Naito."_ **

Rayan había susurrado esto con una voz que parecía gotear miel...

Recordaba ese día a la perfección, cuando Rayan llegó a la capital: No pasó mucho tiempo desde que había comenzado a vivir en casa de su padre y de pronto, _ya estaba circulando la noticia de que él también había llegado hasta allí_. Estaba emocionado, así que obtuvo el permiso de su padre inmediatamente y corrió a la estación para poder verlo. Rayan, con quién se encontró de nuevo después de un año, estaba en una condición muy lujosa. Incluso la ropa que utilizaba parecía especialmente cara. Cambió, así que no pudo saber a ciencia cierta si era el mismo Rayan de siempre. _Rayan lo reconoció de inmediato_ y, juguetonamente, cubrió los ojos de Naito y le hizo una broma desde atrás. Naito quitó sus dedos y miró hacia su dirección... Y mientras miraba y se reía, Rayan también sonrió alegremente. Los dos intercambiaron palabras amables después de mucho y se abrazaron por un tiempo increíblemente largo.

Rayan era agradable, bonito, especial y maravilloso... Pensó que era una simple amistad pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, _descubrió que definitivamente no lo era_. Es decir, cuando veía a Rayan, le dolía el pecho y a veces, la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era algo que bien podía llamarse **amor** , Rayan de repente hizo una confesión y le dijo **que lo amaba**. Su corazón tembló con furia, se sonrojó y no pudo decir nada, pero Rayan sonrió y le tomó la mano. Lo leyó a profundidad, como un libro y contestó que estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Después de eso, llegaron a conocer el corazón del otro paso a paso. Desde amigos, amigos cercanos y finalmente, amantes. Y reconociendo que amaba a Rayan Jodrick, Naito confesó tímidamente frente a él:

**_"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"_ **

Fue en el tiempo en que el crepúsculo estaba muriendo... Bajo el bermellón ardiente, Rayan abrazó a Naito y Naito, intentó por todos los medios guardar la intensa calidez que le daba Rayan. **Sonrió**.

Ante la afirmación de Rayan, Naito abrazó su cintura y lo besó. _Un torpe beso de 16 años_... Y cuando Naito terminó su débil beso y se separaron apenas unos centímetros, puso un anillo en la mano de Rayan. Era un anillo que había comprado por su cuenta, recolectando dinero por meses en su bolsillo y en su billetera. Rayan estaba tan impresionado que se rió y luego, incluso pareció ponerse a llorar.  
  
**"Gracias."**

Hubo un tiempo así. Días emocionantes, felices, románticos... Segundos que solo de pensarlos, le hacían sentir mejor.

Compartía tanto con Rayan que, aunque no podían encontrarse justo ahora, sus sentimientos no cambiaron... **Simplemente se fortalecieron.**


	14. 9.1

Después de ese día, cuando su padre intentó asfixiarlo, Naito había caído enfermo durante todo un mes. El doctor lo diagnóstico como _"una enfermedad provocada por el estrés."_ Su padre parecía estar convencido de esto y cuidó a Naito básicamente todos los días y por la misma cantidad de horas. No lo molestaba, todo lo que hacía era visitarlo para ver su rostro, o tocarle la mejilla mientras descansaba. Y f _ue solo una semana después de los fatídicos acontecimientos que Naito pudo hablar._ Era como si hubiera un crujido, solamente una voz embarrada... Debido a su condición, no se le permitió ir a la escuela ni salir y, por supuesto, todo lo que podía hacer era acostarse y dormir, comer, y si estaba muy aburrido, nadar. Poco a poco, su padre permitió que Naito fuera a la escuela y en respuesta a su reacción más relajada, Naito se animó a pedir permiso para salir el fin de semana también. Aunque padre lo cortó como un cuchillo y dijo que **no** porque estaba muy débil.

Por supuesto, podía parecer que se estaba rindiendo por fuera pero, por dentro, _todavía no había renunciado a su plan de huir._

Enviaba y recibía continuamente correos electrónicos o mensajes de texto de Rayan y Ain y a veces, incluso ellos le decían exactamente lo que tenía que hacer...

 **"Joven maestro."**  
  
Contor llamó a Naito, quien había estado sumergido durante mucho tiempo en la piscina de la casa...

Cuando vio al guardaespaldas y finalmente fue a la orilla, el hombre se acercó y puso una toalla sobre el cuerpo mojado del muchacho. Lo cubrió. A menudo, cuando Naito terminaba completamente empapado como ahora, Contor esperaba y, tal y como si se tratara de un perrito, utilizaba una toalla grande, lo envolvía y lo comenzaba a secar.

Naito, quien sacó la cabeza por la toalla, abrió la boca y le preguntó tan decentemente como pudo: **"¿Mi padre?"**  
  
 **"Fue a ver al señor Jodrick".**  
  
Naito frunció el ceño ante el nombre.

 **"¿Por qué?"**  
  
 **"No lo sé. Yo tampoco lo sé. Sin embargo, tienes que saber que el señor Jodrick lo llamó primero."**  
  
Naito, que miraba la superficie de la piscina con un rostro duro, simplemente se conformó con parpadear y sujetar un poco mejor la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo. _Entraron_... El interior estaba moderadamente fresco así que Naito se dirigió de inmediato al amplio sofá y se dejó caer por completo sobre él. Tenía que darse otra ducha y también, cambiarse de ropa, pero estaba muy cansado, confundido, y no le importaba en absoluto moverse.

El guardaespaldas no se iba de su lado aunque deseaba un momento de privacidad.

 **"¿Tienes algo que decir?"**  
  
Preguntó Naito de nuevo. Contor dijo que no, fue a su habitación y le trajo ropa limpia.  
  
**"Tienes que ponerte esto".**  
  
 **"Lo hare yo mismo. Vete."**

Cuando le ordenó que se fuera, Contor se retiró como si fuera un animal increíblemente amaestrado. Lo trataba bien, lo protegía y también lo alimentaba... _Pero no importa lo bueno que fuera cuando todavía era el hombre de su padre._ No podía confiar en él. No completamente al menos.

Se puso la ropa que le dio Contor y fue a la sala de juegos. Era una habitación hecha por su padre, conociendo la personalidad de Naito al que le gustaban mucho los juegos. Las últimas computadoras, portátiles, consolas de juegos e incluso, los últimos juegos del año, estaban justo frente a él. No faltaba nada. Naito encendió el portátil, con la canción de siempre en el fondo, y luego abrió una ventanita de messenger que compartía con Ain y Rayan.

 _Uno de ellos ya lo estaba esperando._  
  
**[¿Tu cuerpo está bien?]**  
  
Una risa fugaz salió de entre sus labios  
  
**[Sí, ¿Tú estás bien?]**  
  
Rápidamente presionó el botón de enviar. Llegó un nuevo mensaje:  
  
**[¿No vas a ir a la ceremonia de graduación?]**  
  
Naito no sabía que decirle, Rayan estaba ansioso por verlo en la ceremonia... Ojalá pudiera ir pero, tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo y volver a enojarse con su padre hasta que terminara en algo peor. Naito escribió **[No]** y Rayan envió un emoticón de llanto.  
Naito, que sonríe gracias a esto, toma el teclado y vuelve a escribir: **[Le diré a mi padre sobre la ceremonia de graduación. Encontrémonos frente a la puerta de la escuela por un momento, después de que termines. Vamos a aparentar ser solamente un par de amigos.]**

 **[¿Estás bien?]**  
  
Rayan, que sabía que había sido herido por su padre, preguntó ansiosamente sobre su condición. Naito escribió **[No te preocupes.]** Y al oír la llamada de Contor, Naito apagó todo y escondió el ordenador bajo una funda. El guardaespaldas venía sosteniendo un pastel impresionantemente gordo y ancho que dejó junto a una mesita. Naito se avergüenza y, antes incluso de preguntar si era un trabajo suyo, Contor va en dirección a la cocina y regresa con una caja de pastel.

**"¿Que es esto?"**

**"La señorita Eli lo compró para ti."**


	15. 9.2

La mano de Naito había estado subiendo y bajando a lo largo de la caja de regalo durante un tiempo bastante considerable. Era una casa donde no se permitían obsequios sin el permiso de su padre así que, si ese hombre estaba de acuerdo con esto, _era evidente que se iba a preocupar._

Contor le entregó también una pequeña carta: **"Esta es la carta de la señorita Lee y es parte del regalo".** Le dijo.  
  
**"Oh, por supuesto."**  
  
Pero a Naito no le importaba el pastel. Incluso si Contor encendía silenciosamente una vela por su cumpleaños atrasado y le pedía que se aproximara un poco para que lo pudiera ver, _él parecía incapaz de ponerle atención a todo eso._ En realidad, solo después de que el guardaespaldas le pidió que apagara las velas, volteó la cabeza y su mirada finalmente se clavó, más que nada, en la carta de Lee:  
  
**_[Hola, Naito. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Perdón por enviar esto tan tarde. Te felicito sinceramente y te deseo siempre una vida feliz y saludable. -Lee Eli]_**  
  
Ya era verano, y si contaba el momento a partir de que su padre lo estranguló, significaba que faltaban 2 semanas únicamente antes de la graduación... _Y eso quería decir que tenía poco tiempo para planear su escape._  
  
Naito suspiró, cortó el pastel en pedazos considerablemente pequeños y se lo llevó de inmediato a la boca sin decir otra palabra. Sin embargo, tan pronto como su lengua lo tocó, se asombró de lo fácil que el glaseado parecía comenzar a derretirse. _¡Y era bastante bueno!_ Estaba enamorado del dulce sabor del pastel así que comenzó a devorarlo igual a si estuviera increíblemente hambriento. Contor, que miraba la escena con indiferencia, dijo mientras le entregaba leche:  
  
**"El presidente dice que no podrás asistir a la ceremonia de graduación".**  
  
 **"¿Mi padre dijo eso?"**  
  
 **"Sí. Al parecer, la graduación coincide con la fecha en la que tu hermano Alto se va a estudiar al extranjero. Su padre quiere que vayamos a despedirlo al aeropuerto todos juntos."**  
  
Naito dejó caer el tenedor que sostenía entre los dedos... Contor pareció un poco sorprendido por el sonido del golpe, así que entrecerró los ojos mientras lo escuchaba decir:  
  
 **"¿Mi hermano va a estudiar en el extranjero?"**  
  
 **"Sí... El joven Alto lo solicitó."**  
  
 **"Pero cuando yo le pregunté, dijo que no".**  
  
Contor guardó silencio, Naito suspiró de un modo increíblemente pesado y se alejó de la mesa mientras ignoraba la forma tan angustiada en la que ese hombre llamaba su nombre. Subió al dormitorio, cerró la puerta y simplemente se cayó en la cama... Padre estaba fuera de casa con regularidad, principalmente por viajes de negocios o eventos de personas adineradas. Está vez, va _fuera porque de seguro está muy ocupado arreglando todo para que su maldito hermano se vaya al extranjero._

Naito, que miraba al techo en un intento por calmarse, cerró los ojos y giró el cuerpo de lado para abrazar sus piernas hasta quedar en posición fetal.

**Se irá de casa, definitivamente va a irse ahora.**


	16. 10

El plan de Naito era simple: Padre se iría para despedir a Alto y entonces, inventaría una excusa e iría a la escuela junto con la maleta en que pondría todo su equipaje. Para que no sospecharan, se marcharía con Contor y en agradecimiento por sus servicios, le entregaría un café frío con somníferos dentro. Y ya dormido, se cambiaría de ropa y saldría por la puerta trasera para ir al centro comercial que estaba justo en la esquina y en donde Rayan y Ain lo estarían esperando. Juntos, caminarían hasta el puerto de **Viyod** y una vez allí, se cambiaría de atuendo nuevamente. Aunque por supuesto, _eso no podría ser suficiente_. Tendría que cambiar su forma de andar, la manera en la que curvaba la espalda, tal vez hasta el color de su cabello. Iría y compraría dos identidades falsas con uno de los amigos íntimos de Ain, tomaría un bote y entonces, desembarcaría en la isla **Kunzan**. De allí se trasladaría a otro puerto y abordaría un barco hacia un país insular... Todos los planes estaban cuidadosamente guardados en su cabeza por lo que, en la fecha y hora prometidas a Rayan, le dejó un mensaje de texto que le decía el lugar específico en el que tenía que esperarlo.

**"Te ves bien."**

Padre habló de repente. Tenía pan en la boca y lo estaba viendo de una manera bastante atenta. Naito sonrió y sin responder, miró en dirección a la sopa y volvió a hundir su cuchara hasta el fondo. Padre parecía muy entretenido comiéndose el pan mientras el chef, junto a la mesa, trataba de cortar un enorme cerdo asado. Cuando padre se levantó y tomó el cuchillo bajo la excusa de que él tenía una técnica excelente para hacerlo, Naito retrocedió como si hubiese logrado asustarlo. _Un cuchillo en la mano de su padre no es algo que quisiera ver diariamente._ En el momento en que cortó la carne con una sonrisa deslumbrante, aunque todavía lucía amenazante, la atmósfera cambió rápidamente y se formó la ilusión de que era una comida increíblemente normal entre padre e hijos.   
Papá primero le dio a Naito el corte más grande y delicioso y luego ofreció lo demás para Alto. El hombre, que había cortado la carne, se sentó lentamente junto a la mesa y volteó el cuerpo en su dirección mientras preguntaba:

**"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?"**

La voz era más dulce y suave que el pan con mantequilla y le cosquilleaba frecuentemente en los oídos. Naito tosió y murmuró: **"Si."** Y luego apuñaló el cerdo que su padre le había servido, utilizando un tenedor. Le dolía demasiado la garganta así que no podía comer bien la carne. Se alimentaba únicamente de productos blandos o molidos y tenía que conformarse con mirar a otros comer. Padre sabía que le encantaba la carne y desde el día después de que logró salir de cama, el cerdo había estado rondando por su mesa constantemente hasta el punto en que ya estaba cansando de la carne... Sin embargo, hasta que se escape piensa que tiene que ser obediente y gentil así que Naito levantó silenciosamente el tenedor y el cuchillo. Cortó la carne y se la metió en la boca... Delicioso, _estuvo de verdad delicioso._

Después de comer varias veces, papá tomó el tenedor de sobre la mesa.

**"Naito".**

**"Sí."**

Su padre cantaba **"Naito"** mientras cortaba su propia carne. Naito desvió la mirada porque en realidad no quería verlo. Cuando observa la cara de su padre y deja que entre más de la cuenta en su respiración, se pone nervioso y su espalda comienza a enfriarse. Tenía la ilusión de que un centenar de hormigas corrían descontroladamente hasta su garganta así que, _en definitiva prefería observar su propio plato_. Sin embargo, no importaba cuán fuerte fuera, todavía no lograba superar la fuerza física de su padre así que cuando papá extendió la mano y agarró la barbilla de Naito para que lo viera directo a los ojos, no pudo hacer nada para negarse:

 **"¿Estás pensando en** **ignorarme** **?"** Papá preguntó con una cara sonriente, como si él fuera la víctima en lugar de Naito. **"No me mires así, primero que nada, hiciste un montón de cosas incorrectas. Ya te había dicho que no podías tener ninguna relación amorosa, ¿No te acuerdas?"**

Cuando su padre le soltó, descubrió que su corazón ya estaba latiendo como si corriera un maratón. Naito agarró la muñeca de su padre para que se quedara quieto y en ese momento, los ojos de papá se abrieron un poco debido a tanta arrogancia. Naito bajó la cabeza hacía sus pies:

**"Suéltame, en serio..."**

Su padre sonrió, con una mirada excitada... _Y el sonido de su_ _risa_ _provocó una ira de verdad espantosa_. Sin embargo, no podía enojarse cuando tenía a Alto mirándole tan atentamente.

**"Quizá no está saliendo con nadie. Cualquiera puede tener relaciones sexuales sin necesidad de ser novios".**

Alto susurró esto en secreto, por lo que no pudo escucharlo bien. Papá torció la punta de sus labios y después comenzó a reír de nuevo. Agarró la nuca de Naito y se acercó a él mientras Naito, en un ambiente que parecía volverse sobrecogedor, agarró su hombro para intentar separarse de él por segunda vez.

Naito contuvo la respiración cuando su padre envolvió su mejilla con la mano:

 **"Correcto. Cualquiera puede tener sexo..."** Papá apretó la mejilla de Naito hasta el punto en que comenzó a ser doloroso. **"Pero estoy enojado igual".**

Sus dedos, los que estaban sujetando su nuca, se levantaron y acariciaron ahora su cabeza para comenzar a enredar su cabello entre las yemas. Naito, que estaba nervioso por esto, solo pudo verlo y permitir que los labios de ese hombre se movieran hasta su oído para susurrar:

_**"No puedes ofrecer un cuerpo que me pertenece."** _

Asombrado por las palabras que parecían regañar a un amante infiel, Naito comenzó a pintar sus mejillas de un tono rojo intenso. Alto, que escuchó eso, se sintió avergonzado a tal punto que dejó caer el tenedor y fingió que había algo interesante en la madera.  
Naito se cubrió la cara roja con la mano y saltó de la mesa:

**"¿Qué estás diciendo?"**

**"¿Quieres que lo repita de nuevo?"**

Padre preguntó con calma. Naito miró a Alto y Alto, simplemente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comer carne. _¡Eso es lo peor que ha experimentado!_ Y parece que no puede decir nada para defenderse.

**"¿Por qué solo me haces esto a mí?"**

El padre abrió la boca sin pensar profundamente en la impulsiva pregunta: **"¿Qué crees tú?"**

**"Realmente no lo sé".**

Naito se quejó de frustración, pero su padre tomó la muñeca de Naito y lo aproximó hacía él en un fuerte impulso que le ocasionó caer contra sus muslos. Él se apenó de nuevo, su padre lo agarró por la cintura y no lo soltó para nada en lo que parecieron ser minutos eternos. La cara de Naito parece absurda para este punto:

**"Piensa, ya me he confesado contigo antes ¿Por qué crees que te hago esto solo a ti?"**

**No quería saberlo.**

Naito se apartó del cuerpo de su padre y corrió hacia su propia casa... Pero incluso aunque llegó y se metió a su habitación, la reverberación y la temperatura corporal se adhirieron a todo su cuerpo y no desaparecieron en un buen rato. Naito, quien estalló en un profundo suspiro, se acurrucó en la cama y se quejó. No importaba que tanto lo pensara, ¡Era estúpido! Se envolvió las orejas con ambas manos y rodó su cuerpo hasta hacerse una pequeña bolita. Se siente atrapado por esto y eso solo le hacía querer salir de la casa de inmediato incluso aunque no había ningún lugar al que escapar. Al menos, no por ahora _¿Y cómo llegaron las cosas hasta ese extremo?_

Naito, que se escondió debajo de una manta oscura, cerró los ojos y los apretó con mucha fuerza. Era una sensación miserable, como correr por un laberinto sin fin... _Como cuando tenía 14 años y se encontró perdiendo a su madre._ _Como cuando se fue a vivir con su padre._ Quizás, era un sentimiento más desalentador que ese.

En ese momento, solo había una respuesta: _**"Piénsalo."**_ Una voz llena de poder que dominaba su mente, que no la soltaba y que provocaba que su cabeza se sintiera distante...


	17. 11

Cuando supo que su padre se había ido con Alto, las emociones indescriptibles se desvanecieron de su alma. En primer lugar, cuando su cuerpo se alejó del suyo, su mente se sintió increíblemente cómoda y Naito pensó que era como cualquier joven de su edad en un ordinario día cualquiera. Desayunó, fue a la escuela y después, pensaba ir a casa con Rayan y quedarse con él.

Dado que la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, parecía estarle tomando bastante de su esfuerzo prestar atención a sus estudios. No, _podía decir honestamente que el tiempo restante se lo dedicaba por completo a sus planes..._ Y a sus absurdos juegos de vídeo durante los tiempos libres, tal vez. Cuando su cerebro se complicaba y parecía que ya no podía respirar, nada era más bueno y relajante para él que jugar durante horas así que, ahora que finalmente parecía haber logrado pasar el último nivel, la frase de **Game over** terminó apareciendo en toda la pantalla. Música y aplausos grabados.

Miró al techo mientras murmuraba la palabra **"Fin"** en silencio. Sí, esta vida con su padre tenía que terminar algún día, _y era él quien bajaría la cortina llamada "Game over"._

 _ **"¿Qué crees tú?"**_   
  
La voz pegajosa en sus oídos se escuchaba tan fuerte y tan real que la ilusión de que su padre estaba todavía en casa parecía casi un hecho. Escuchó atentamente, pero era obvio que no podía ser así. Naito se tocó la oreja. _¿Es una ilusión?_ Y luego, escuchó zapatos chirriantes. El sonido de pisadas golpeando el suelo. _Tap, tap, tap._.. Los zapatos se detuvieron en un punto de su puerta así que Naito se agarró el pecho palpitante y miró hacia atrás. _¿Ya había llegado su padre? ¿Tan pronto?_

Naito, quien todavía no parecía comprender por completo la situación, vio la puerta abrirse muy lentamente y entonces, la respiración se le murió en la garganta tan rápido que pensó que se iba a desmayar. Sin embargo, en lugar de su padre, **Rayan** , vestido con un traje recto, apareció de pie en su campo de visión. Dijo:   
  
**"** **Naito** **".**   
  
No era una ilusión. 

Rayan dio un paso adelante, cantando "Naito" una y otra vez con una voz increíblemente amistosa.   
  
**"¿Rayan?"**   
  
Naito lo llamó por su nombre y se acercó con cuidado hasta llegar junto a él. Rayan sonrió, y levantó la mano como si quisiera tocarlo de inmediato... Cuando su padre extendía la mano fuera del auto, vacilaba y lo sostenía de mala gana, _pero ahora parece hacerlo a un ritmo acelerado..._ Contor estaba allí, detrás de la espalda de Rayan como si fuera el maldito sol de principios de verano. No lo había notado en un inicio porque estaba distraído por la apariencia brillante de su novio así que, Naito, estaba avergonzado por lo que le había visto hacer.

Mientras miraba a Contor, el hombre abrió la boca con un rostro franco y dijo: **"El hijo del duque de** **Jodric** **vino porque sabía que el joven** **Naito** **estaba enfermo. El presidente dijo que estaría bien que estuvieras con un amigo, así que lo permitió."**

 **"¿Realmente lo hizo? Pensé que todo era gracias a mi familia."**  
  
Rayan, como el hijo del duque, preguntó a Contor con una voz grave y pausada que reflejaba mucha dignidad. Contor asintió, no dijo nada y dio un paso atrás para darles espacio. Naito, más entusiasmado que nunca antes, agarró la muñeca de Rayan y lo llevó hasta su dormitorio de inmediato. _Incluso antes de pensar correctamente en lo que hacía._ Tan pronto como se cerraron las puertas, Rayan abrazó a Naito y lo besó apresuradamente mientras las lágrimas salían como si fueran una cascada. Era el primer encuentro que tenía con Rayan desde lo ocurrido en la fiesta, ya que no habían logrado encontrarse por la vigilancia tan extrema que le habían puesto encima. Era todo un placer tenerlo tan de repente entre sus brazos y evidentemente, estaba muy feliz y más que orgulloso por esto.

Naito, temblando, tocó el rostro de Rayan con la mano y él se rió ante lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo. Naito también se rió, porque la sonrisa de Rayan siempre lograra aliviarle la mente.   
  
**"Te echo de menos."**  
  
 **"Yo también."**  
  
 **"¿Tu cuerpo está bien? Escuché todo por mí padre. Estaba muy preocupado porque pensaba que te había golpeado demasiado."** Naito no quería hablar al respecto, así que se sintió aliviado cuando Rayan bajó las manos y le apretó juguetonamente el trasero. **"Además, ¿No es triste que no pudiéramos terminar adecuadamente lo de la otra vez?"**

 **"Demasiado..."**   
  
Después de la conversación, los dos se besaron profundamente. Saboreando sus labios, sus lenguas y dejando que ambas manos viajaran por cada dirección imaginable y nueva. Palpando y acariciando hasta que los músculos se les pusieron tensos... Lo estaba besando tanto como quería, chupando, _y el deseo sexual que seguía reteniendo simplemente se quemó._ Quería eyacular y quería hacerlo en sus manos. E igual a si Rayan se hubiera dado cuenta de esta petición silenciosa, bajó los dedos y le tomó del pene. Sentía que iba a correrse solo por el puro placer del calor que le daba su piel así que Naito logró hacer un gemido descomunal:

**"Ah, espera..."**

Rayan lo sentó en la cama. Todavía le estaba masajeando el pene.

**"No, no podemos... Es la casa de mi padre ¿Qué dirá si se entera?"**

**"Tu padre se fue con Alto ¿No es verdad?"**  
  
Los ojos de Naito se abrieron de par en par ante la sonrisa que Rayan le estaba ofreciendo.   
  
**"No va a pasar nada, así que no te preocupes por eso. En lo que a mí respecta... No tienes padre por hoy."**

Y aún así, Naito estaba ansioso. Quería hacerlo y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, _pero su corazón_ _palpitó_ _de puro miedo_. Tembló, miró la puerta... Y finalmente la mano de Rayan fue empujada lejos de la de él. Rayan no sabía sobre su padre y no sabía tampoco mucho sobre él.   
  
**"No, Rayan. Incluso si no está mi padre, Contor sí."**

 **"Pues me dejó entrar aquí".**   
  
Sabía que le había dado permiso y también entendía perfectamente que no parecía una situación por la que tuviera que temer... _Pero su ansiedad no disminuyó._   
  
**"Pero yo…"**   
  
Naito siguió dudando. Originalmente, en la casa de Naito no podía entrar nadie sin el permiso de su padre y se volvía un poco más estricto cuando no estaba presente _¿Por qué le dio permiso entonces?_ No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo ya que era una persona que siempre decía que **no**...

Y esto se siente, como si tuviera que dejarlo ir antes de desencadenar alguna tragedia.

Naito lo estaba mirando con ojos ansiosos y temblorosos, pero Rayan sonreía como si todo estuviera bien... Y detrás de esa sonrisa encantadora y ese cabello bien cuidado, _se formó una luz brillante que no concordaba con la de la habitación._ Naito observó algo largo, visible detrás de la espalda de Rayan así que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sin que lo pudiera evitar. **Los siniestros sentimientos de** **Naito** **se hicieron realidad en cuanto sus ojos** **vislumbraron** **una forma bastante familiar**. Rayan también notó que la expresión gradualmente endurecida de Naito era mala y miró hacia arriba casi al mismo tiempo en que lo hacía él.

Y tan pronto como Rayan volvió la cabeza, _el padre de_ _Naito_ _lo golpeó en la cara utilizando su puño._

Fue un sonido vívido, como si rompiera una sandía. Naito gritó que **NO** y trató de quitar a su padre, pero el hombre empujó a Naito mientras Contor entraba para agarrarlo por detrás.   
  
**"¡Contor!"**

Contor torció las manos de Naito y las juntó detrás de su espalda. Naito no podía ganar contra un guardaespaldas profesional así que, cuando sus golpes y patadas dejaron de ser suficientes, Naito dobló todo su cuerpo para adelante y gritó en voz alta **"¡¡Contor!!"**

El hombre dijo:   
  
**"Lo siento."**  
  
 **"¡Déjame en paz! ¡Contor! ¡Déjame ir!"**  
  
 **"Lo siento."**

El tenía razón, incluso Contor, que pretendía cuidarlo y ser amoroso con él, después de todo era el hombre de su padre. No debería haber creído en sus palabras pero era el único que parecía entenderlo. Fue estúpido, **tan estúpido...**

Naito estaba siendo capturado por Contor y vio a su padre, golpeando una y otra vez a Rayan sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. Con las habilidades que Rayan aprendió hasta ahora, incluso si se revelara contra su padre, sería como un niño indefenso peleando contra un boxeador así que dijo otra vez: **"¡Alto! ¡Papá, alto!"** Su padre agarró el cabello de Rayan y lo empujó contra la pared hasta que la bonita cara del joven quedó toda magullada y cubierta de sangre. Finalmente, _padre sujetó su cuello como si lo fuera a estrangular_.

Mientras Rayan movía los pies, angustiado, su padre le pidió que se quedara quieto y le pegó una vez, y otra vez, **y otra vez** hasta que solamente jadeo como si fuera un pez ahogado **.**

 **"¡** **Ahhhh** **!"**   
  
Rayan gimió de dolor. Naito seguía siendo retenido, indefenso y por culpa de Contor así que no tuvo más remedio que rogarle a su padre otra vez:   
  
**"¡Por favor, detente! ¡No le hagas eso a Rayan! Por favor, por favor, por favor."**   
  
Su padre miró a Naito con una sonrisa escalofriante. _Naito_ _estaba honestamente horrorizado por esto_. El cuello de Rayan estaba presionado con su antebrazo y le retorcía la muñeca como si se la quisiera romper o arrancar de un solo tajo. Lo agarró y dijo:

**"¿Te atreves a tocar la verga de mi hijo?"**

Naito estaba asombrado por las vulgares palabras que salían de la boca de su padre. Luchando por salir, pateó a Contor hasta que el hombre pareció optar por dejar a Naito sobre la cama. Rápidamente volvió a tomar sus brazos detrás de su espalda y lo amarró utilizando el cordón de una cortina. Rayan, que vio a Naito con los brazos atados, gritó **"¡** **Naito** **!"** Mientras que papá, que miró a los dos alternativamente, se rió en voz baja e igual a si fuera algo muy, muy gracioso.

Naito llamó a su padre y le dijo con tristeza: **"Padre, por favor. Rayan no hizo nada malo."**

 **"¿No ha hecho nada malo?"** Su padre se escogió brevemente, se rió por segunda vez y dijo con frialdad, mirando todavía como si quisiera matar a Rayan: **"Estuvo mal tener sexo con mi hijo".**  
  
 **"¡No papá! No fue Rayan quien durmió conmigo ese día."**  
  
 **"¡¡No mientas!!"**

Naito, que negó, comenzó a llorar con demasiada fuerza. Padre le dio una patada tan fuerte a Rayan que su cuerpo rodó como una pelota de fútbol de un lado a otro por la habitación antes de que lo sujetara por la camisa, saliera de ese cuarto y lo aventara por las escaleras que iban a la planta baja.  
Cuando Naito escuchó el sonido de Rayan, chocando contra la esquina, Naito gritó y estalló en un llanto todavía más impresionante. _Su padre sonrió al ver un rostro patético con lágrimas._  
  
 **"Papá, papá, simplemente pégame a mí ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a Rayan?**   
  
**"¿Y por qué piensas que no te haré algo a ti también?"**  
  
Padre agarró la barbilla de Naito y la sacudió de un lado para otro hasta provocarle dolor en la piel. Le ordenó a Contor, que sostenía a Naito todavía por detrás, que se fuera de la habitación y, antes incluso de que se escuchara el sonido de su puerta, se aproximó a su espalda y revisó la condición de sus muñecas...   
Naito, que se quedará solo con su padre, teme que algo malo le pase a Rayan. Teme que esté muy herido y también, que no se pueda mover o deba ir al hospital. Incluso si no quería temblar, su cuerpo seguía moviéndose como si estuviera siendo presa de una convulsión.

Padre ablanda los amarres, pero no los libera. Se pone de pie, estira los brazos para adelante y agarra el pene que antes había sido estimulado por Rayan... Debido a que eran pantalones de algodón, podía recorrerlo tan fácilmente que Naito miró hacia atrás con sorpresa. Estaba palido, pero papá solamente se conforma con besar la mejilla de Naito y decir con una voz muy educada: **"Tengo que echarle un vistazo."**

Naito sollozó y negó, sin saber lo que estaba tratando de hacer su padre. Llorando con fuerza, las lágrimas fluían incluso si no quería parecer tan desesperado y su voz sonaba tan entrecortada como honestamente asustada también.   
  
**"No lo hagas, papá... No lo hagas".**  
  
Los dedos de papá entraron en sus pantalones de algodón y luego, entraron también dentro de sus bóxer hasta agarrarle el pene que tenía flácido y arrugado por el miedo.

En ese momento, la piel de gallina le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Naito negó con la cabeza y se resistió: **"¡No lo hagas papá! ¡Detente!"**

 **"Está bien, bebé. Solo reviso..."**   
  
**Fue una mentira**.

La voz de su padre rebosaba de emoción mientras Naito seguía llorando. Cuando Naito finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se mordió los labios y trató de contener la respiración. Era ridículo, el hecho de que su padre sintiera deseo sexual de su propio hijo. No era ético, ni mucho menos moral. _¡No podía tener sexo con su padre!_ Naito, se volvió hacia papá y le contestó con voz temblorosa:   
  
**"No podemos hacer esto."**  
  
 **"¿Por qué no?"**

Su padre le preguntó esto con naturalidad. Agarró el pene de Naito y tocó su glande como si fuera un hombre que sabía **perfectamente bien** las partes que tenía que tocar para excitarlo. Recorrió su pene con rapidez y ajustó su fuerza hacia las partes más blandas y sensibles. Acarició, palpó, le masajeó los testiculos y ocasionó que sacara un leve gemido que sonó como a una queja. El pene se estaba levantando constantemente en la mano de su padre hasta volverse grueso y tan desagradable que cerró los ojos porque no podía seguir viendo lo que ocurría. El área donde la mano de papá se mueve, se siente claramente. **Y lo peor es que lo hace muy bien.**

Su cuerpo estaba emocionado de placer. Los dedos de los pies se le estremecieron, las mejillas se le pusieron de un tono rojo intenso y su boca se abrió y salió de allí un gemido increíblemente potente y aterrador. Su cadera se movía, como el vaivén de un barco.

 **"¡Hah**!"   
  
Sus ojos estaban distorsionados y las lágrimas crearon un camino por su rostro desencajado. Algunas quedaron colgando de sus labios así que padre comenzó a lamerlo hasta dejarlo cubierto de su propia y espesa saliva. Temblaba, pero aún así la boca y la lengua roja de su padre se movían para todos lados como si se lo quisiera beber.

Y aunque es un simple movimiento, _también es increíblemente desagradable y cruel..._  
  
**"Te ví muchas veces... La forma en que te masturbas."**  
  
La nuca se le enfrió y sus ojos azul oscuro se expandieron con asombro. _Pero_ _Naito_ _fue acostado en la cama antes de que pudiera contestar_. No podía levantarse porque tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, pero su padre se encargó de abrirle las piernas hasta tenerlas a ambos lados de su cadera... Era delgado, y tenía muy poco vello corporal. Naito se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero incluso si no quería darse cuenta de la situación, cada vez que la mano suave de su padre le tocaba el pene, experimentaba... **Demasiado**.   
  
**"No habrías sabido nunca lo loco que he estado desde ese día. Solo he estado pensando:** _ **¿Con quién está mi hijo? ¿Debería encontrarlo y matarlo? ¿Debería tener sexo frente a él, con mi hermoso**_ _ **Naito**_ _ **para que vea que me pertenece?**_ **"**

Acarició suavemente las pálidas mejillas de Naito y besó de nuevo los labios de su hijo. Cuando Naito giró la cabeza y trató de evitarlo, se vio obligado a regresar y abrir la boca... Estaba siendo mordido, chupado. Incapaz de contener la lengua de su padre, que estaba cavando tenazmente hasta su garganta. Suavemente le peinó el cabello y como si de pronto no pudiera soportar una nueva y creciente ira, agarró su cabeza y lo presionó contra la cama.

Gimió de dolor al arrancarle unos pelos.   
  
**"¿Quieres saber cómo supe, bebé? Instalé cámaras mientras preparaba esa casa. Por eso descubrí que te estabas masturbando y también que estabas a punto de dejar que te tocara."**  
  
**"¿...** **Estás** **loco?"**  
  
Naito lo insultó. Padre se elevó de hombros y sonrió. Le dio la razón moviendo su cabeza:

**"¿Ahora lo sabes? Quiero tener sexo contigo, te amo..."**

**"¿Aunque sea tu hijo?"** Preguntó Naito, mirando a su padre igual a si estuviera viendo a un demente. **"Por favor dime que no".**

Pero aunque estaba esperando esta respuesta, su padre murmuró, tocando los labios de Naito con intenciones obscenas:

**"Eres mi hijo y yo soy tu padre, y entiendo que por eso puede sonar como una tontería... Pero solo con pensar en meterte mi verga y en tí, envolviéndola, siento que ya no me importa nada más."**

**"No está bien... ¡Detente ahora mismo o vas a arrepentirte!"**  
  
 **"Quédate quieto, y yo decidiré que está mal o no."**  
  
Descartando la amenaza de Naito, se puso de pie y se quitó el traje... _Naito_ _tragó saliva ante los músculos dominantes que estaban ahora completamente expuestos ante él_. Y en realidad, fue espantoso. Estaba temblando y tan ansioso que aunque trató de levantarse de alguna manera, no pudo hacerlo ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera tratando con ganas.  
Desnudo, puso a Naito de mejor manera en la gran cama. Con su mano, primero se dedicó a acariciar el costado de la cabeza de Naito para relajarlo, y luego bajó lentamente para tocarle los pezones. _Su hijo movió sus piernas ante la sensación._  
  
**"No... Ya no... Yo... ¡Lo odio!"**   
  
La mano de papá agarró su pene, sacudiéndole de arriba para abajo para provocar más emoción... Naito solamente podía escuchar el sonido de las manos de su padre. El crujido, crepitante y húmedo. El chapoteo y el constante fluido derramándose. Giró la cabeza _¡No quiere escucharlo y definitivamente no es de su interés estar tan alerta!_ Pero padre obligó a Naito a girar la cabeza porque deseaba mirar directamente hacia el rostro de su guapo hijo. Tenía una línea fina, unos ojos hermosos... Se parecía a su madre, Jan. Las lágrimas colgaban de sus ojos cerrados cuando papá apretó los labios de su hijo con el pulgar. _Los dedos parecen quererle abrirle la boca a la fuerza..._  
  
**"Y yo que pensaba darte permiso de ir a la ceremonia de graduación. Es una pena que esto haya sucedido".**  
  
Y sacó su pulgar antes de que Naito se lo mordiera con fuerza. 

Tomó la pierna de Naito y luego la otra e intentó abrirlas un poco más... Naito trató desesperadamente de empujarlo utilizando la fuerza de sus músculos pero, debido a que parecía presionarlo con demasiada fuerza contra la almohada, su esfuerzo fue en vano y tras un par de minutos constantes e intensos, _logró abrirle bien los muslos y meterle el dedo en su agujero._

Naito gimió de dolor.

 **"¡Espera! Espera... ¡Está doliendo!"**  
  
Gritó Naito. Solo hay un dedo, pero ya estaba sintiendo un espeluznante sudor corriendo por detrás. En realidad, todos los nervios de su cuerpo parecen alerta, como si estuvieran concentrados y reunidos únicamente alrededor de ese lugar. La mirada de su padre parecía fuego, clavada en su trasero y admirando como su ano le tragaba el dedo.   
  
**"¿Es esta tu primera vez aquí?"**  
  
Puso un dedo más, dos dedos, en un agujero increíblemente estrecho... Al entrar, le siguieron sensaciones extrañas y mucho dolor. Tal vez no debido a su trato, sino a lo que estaba haciendo con él. Y además, _debido a quien lo estaba haciendo._

Padre miró a Naito ante el creciente llanto. Está sudoroso, jadeando **"No lo hagas"** mientras su cabello se pegaba a sus ojos y sus mejillas se volvían tan rojas como los labios que escupían un suspiro. Entre todo esto, los ojos azul oscuro, con lágrimas colgando de unas pestañas negras, eran bonitos. _Brillantes y hermosos ojos como el mar abierto._ Como si el agua de lluvia se hubiera acumulado en esos ojos, el rocío, la brisa, **todo junto**...

Y cuando Naito descubrió que lo estaba mirando igual a si estuviera poseído, rogó y volvió a rogar con mucha fuerza:

 **"Por favor, por favor, por favor. Por favor no... Por favor, papá."**  
  
Era una voz triste, incluso desde la perspectiva de su padre.   
  
**"Tranquilo, hijo. Cuando me complazcas voy a liberarte. Así que tienes que ser muy paciente y obedecer. Además, te aseguro que va a gustarte más de lo que pensabas."**  
  
**"Soy tu hijo... Y es extraño apostar a ese tipo de condición. Detente, por favor."**  
  
Aunque Naito trató de tratarlo racionalmente, su padre guardó silencio. Dejó la pierna de Naito y trajo algo para ayudar con la inserción. _Era una botellita de aceite corporal._ Su padre, que se aplicó mucho de este aceite en las manos, se aproximó nuevamente junto al rebelde Naito y lo volteó de tal manera que acomodó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia abajo, sus glúteos en el aire y comenzó a empujar dos de sus dedos, solo dos, hasta lentamente expandirle el agujero.

Eso no fue suficiente. 

Padre chasqueó su lengua brevemente e intentó insertar un tercer dedo. Naito sintió como tanteaba la entrada y después, rompió a llorar ante la sensación...

**"¡Me duele! Papá, ah... Por favor."**

**"Sé paciente."**

Padre, que respondió con frialdad, finalmente metió el tercer dedo. El fondo estaba lleno y palpitante y Naito se estaba ahogando por la sensación de su movimiento.   
  
**"Debes tener curiosidad, no es cierto** ** _¿Cómo supo papá que estaba allí con mi pequeña perra?_** **Tan pronto como entramos a la fiesta, envié a mis hombres a todas partes. Por si acaso, ya sabes. Entonces ellos me informaron de inmediato que te vieron entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Aunque desafortunadamente, no vieron quien era tu acompañante."**

No pudo escuchar la explicación de su padre. Su trasero estaba tan dolorido y entumecido que todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en resistir. _Nunca hubo placer porque sus dedos se sentían duros como un trozo de madera._

**"Me duele... Papá... Ah, tus dedos duelen..."**

Comenzó a preparar su pene caliente con el aceite, aunque estaba preocupado porque era tremendamente grande. Largo, grueso, como una baguette. El pene, como queriendo conocer su espacio, se frotó lentamente contra su ano y pegó en los testículos que descansaban debajo de la entrada. _Sus hombros se encogieron ante la cruda sensación de algo que no quería sentir._ Los muslos de Naito estaban temblando de miedo...

Para intentar reducir el dolor que seguramente sentiría, le abrió más las piernas y luego empujó solo su glande. **Aunque no pareció tener ningún sentido.** Para ese ano asustado, le era difícil tragar incluso la punta.

**"¡Ah!"**

Naito no pudo soportar el dolor y comenzó a apretar los puños. Papá le tomó las muñecas.

**"Papá dijo claramente. No salgas con nadie."**

Padre empujó lentamente el glande en su interior, sintiendo como las arrugas de su ano se extendían gradualmente conforme lo aceptaban. Naito gritó y jadeó igual a si fuera un perro buscando agua pero padre sonrió, y empujó un poco más su pene. **No entra.** El pobre hoyo era muy estrecho pero terriblemente caliente. La mucosa que se adhiere al pene es más de lo que había imaginado y se siente increíblemente bien. Apretaba su verga, lo envolvía deliciosamente... Padre estaba más duro que de costumbre _¡Y ni siquiera había metido la mitad!_ Naito no podía respirar correctamente para este punto, no podía ni pensar.

Papá sacó su pene, el agujero se quejó así que se frotó igual a si quisiera consolarlo.

 **"Entonces lo entendí. ¿Por qué tenías tantos secretos? ¿Por qué salías y regresabas tarde? ¿Por qué estabas tan metido en tu teléfono celular? Tenías miedo de que te atraparan así que tuve un presentimiento... Pero cuando lo ví como una realidad, me sentí peor. Odiaba la idea de que tocaran a alguien que yo nunca había tocado".**  
  
Padre presionó el pene y luego se empujó hasta la mitad. Naito apretó el puño y comenzó a temblar como si fuera una pequeña hojita en un parque. Fue tan doloroso que ni siquiera podía gemir, o hablar, y parecía que sus músculos internos apenas y lo sostenían. Comprobando el estado de su hijo, siguió haciendo avanzar su pene y, cada vez que lo hacía, los ojos de Naito se volvían nublados y las lágrimas caían directamente sobre la sábana. En ocasiones, era tan intenso que se las comenzaba a tragar...  
Su hijo se veía tan bien entre sus brazos. Erótico. Como un regalo de Dios... Un cuerpo adecuado que se amoldaba perfectamente contra su pecho, un rostro con una línea fina, el sonido de una voz baja y un pene que le cabía perfectamente en la mano. _No había ningún cuerpo que le sentara tan bien como el cuerpo que había ayudado a formar._

Agarró el culo blanco y lo abrió a la fuerza. Era demasiado erótico, incluso aunque tuviera un agujero difícil. Colocó sus dedos alrededor de la entrada y permitió que el aceite fluyera hacia abajo, grasiento y espeso.

 **"¡Eh, ah, ah!"**  
  
_Le metió un pene enorme que parecía no poder cavar por completo._

El dolor desgarrador lo golpeó. Dolió mucho. **Terriblemente mucho**. Era desconocido y brutal así que las lágrimas fluyeron y la boca se le abrió: " **Por favor, por favor..."** Pero padre solamente siguió gimiendo, con el pene en su lugar y la mirada atenta en su hijo: Le gustaba mucho. **Lo excitaba**. Le sujetó las nalgas con ambas manos y movió su cintura poco a poco, aunque no fue fácil entrar porque el agujero, que no conocía al hombre, se negaba cada vez apretando su verga con una increíble fuerza.

Sacó un poco su pene y se empujó dentro de él una vez más.   
  
**"¡Ahh!"**

El hijo lloró y gimió mientras papá sostenía su cintura con ambas manos. En comparación con un padre que no deja de rociar un gemido satisfactorio en la espalda blanca de su acompañante, el hijo, que sostenía el pene de su padre en su interior, no podía respirar. La sensación de abrirse por dentro era dolorosa. _Fue increíblemente doloroso forzar al pene grueso a entrar aunque lo hiciera lentamente_. Se sentía como si lo hubiera desgarrado, pero a su padre ni siquiera le importó. Lo pusó lo suficientemente profundo y de todas maneras, estaba ansioso por llegar todavía más y más adentro. Podía sentirlo en su temblor y en la manera tan escandalosa en la que juraba.

Como era de esperar, el pene entró lentamente al principio y luego se aceleró como un demente. Dentro, se puso más caliente e incluso se sintió como si hubiera aumentado de grosor. Jadeó fuerte: **"Duele, duele."** Naito lloró sin saberlo y dijo otra vez **"Duele papá. Me está doliendo"**

Padre bajó una mano, agarró su pene y lo barrió hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su glande está resbaladizo y los dedos de sus pies comenzaron a formar una curva. Cuando llegó el placer, también vino la voz de su padre:  
  
**"Después de ver el video, me gustó como te tocabas... Y solo pude pensar que quería tocarte así, hacerte babear así."**  
  
Padre se pegaba a su oreja, gemía y se impulsaba, y como si pensara que la postura inicial era incómoda, le quitó la mano del pene y movió la espalda hasta casi ponérsele encima. Su membrana mucosas envuelve sus genitales. Se siente pegajoso, se siente caliente mientras se le pega de nuevo y le aprieta y le aprieta **y le aprieta de nuevo...**  
Naito sufría de dolor, sentía que sus estocadas le partían todo el cuerpo y el constante ardor desde el interior provocó entonces que siguiera llorando. Era tan difícil, _porque incluso su llanto parecía conducirse por el cuerpo y alma de su padre._  
  
**"Papá, ¡Papá! Duele, detente, ¡Detente papá!"**  
  
Su pene se hizo más rápido... El sonido húmedo se extendió y padre pareció muy ocupado en explorar el interior del cuerpo joven de su hijo. El dolor que explotaba cada vez que el pene duro se hundía, le provocó encoger los hombros. Su cabeza se hundió en la cama y la sábana, que tocó su cara, quedó repleta de lágrimas y baba. Estaba mojado en sus propios líquidos _¿Cuándo terminará este dolor?_ Se preguntó mientras parpadeaba, sintiendo los ojos hormigueantes de tanto llorar.   
Su padre soltó un gemido intenso que mostraba el inicio de su orgasmo y puso sus labios en la espalda sudorosa de Naito. El olor corporal de su hijo era intenso, delicioso, dulce, salado y le hacía recuperar su fuerza. **Le hacía adorarlo como si fuera su Dios**. Desató la cuerda que ataba sus muñecas y mientras tanto, dejó a su débil hijo erguido y de rodillas. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas mientras papá le tocaba el agujero hinchado con dos de sus dedos.

Cuando sacó su pene, el semen de Naito fue saliendo poco a poco...

Papá tomó el semen en su mano y se lo mostró: **"Mira lo que hiciste".**   
  
Naito miró a su padre con la cara en blanco, luego volvió la cabeza. Extendió sus extremidades temblorosas y con ellas cubrió su propia cara. Había un rasguño en la línea de su muñeca. Sangre. Mientras miraba, papá lo tomó y lo sentó entre sus piernas como si fuera un niño. El muñequito de papá, que tenía un rostro empapado de lágrimas. Lo secó, _y puso su pene nuevamente erecto en su agujero._  
  
Naito dijo con fuerza, cuando el glande grueso y pesado lo tocó:

**"Papá... Detente."**

Padre sostuvo el rostro de su hijo entre las manos **y lo besó**. Mientras le metía la lengua en la boca, Naito parecía débil y tembloroso. Pero cuando le chupó los dientes y después lamió su paladar, _reaccionó también y correspondió_... Miró a su padre, con los ojos borrosos y el pecho subiendo y bajando descontroladamente.  
  
**"¿Debo detenerme?"**

 ** _Naito negó débilmente._** Estaba en un choque mental y en un intenso dolor físico. Parecía difícil salir de su nuevo trance y como si solo lo impulsara el instinto, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su respiración estaba a un segundo de volverse un sonido de pura excitación. Papá no quería que su niño siguiera sufriendo ahora que estaba tan cooperativo así que, en cuanto apartó la mirada, se salió de él, agarró la mano de su hijo y la bajó para que le sostuviera el pene. **Naito se tragó un grito**. El pene de su padre es tan grande que le cuesta trabajo creer que sea el suyo y no un juguete. En realidad, si no fuera por el calor, hubiera creído que sostenía un palo gigante.

Naito, al ver el agraciado rostro de su padre, movió su mano poco a poco. Acariciando constantemente como si tuviera miedo, como si fuera tímido. Pero papá entrecerró los ojos y miró a Naito mientras suspiraba y jadeaba de poquito a poco. Está muy cerca y hay varios mechones de cabello cayendo y picando sus ojos. Cuando Naito vio su frente arrugada, pensó inconscientemente: _¿Papá alguna vez ha tenido una cara tan relajada? ¿Alguna vez estuvo así de excitado?_

Papá se estremeció y se corrió en su mano. El semen se pegó a sus dedos, como una telaraña, pero los nervios no le permitían pensar bien sobre la situación. En realidad, quería descansar.   
  
**"Bien hecho."**  
  
Naito soltó el aliento que apenas sostenía.


	18. 12

Algo le picaba, como si hubiera mucha luz solar en sus párpados. _¿Cuántas veces intentó abrir los ojos sin éxito?_ Igual a un feto, su cuerpo se acurrucó, y después de un minuto trató de dormir sobre la cama.

Con un color similar al del agua, las cortinas azul cielo ondeaban tan intensamente que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse para cerrar la ventana... En ese momento, sin embargo, _un dolor indescriptible lo golpeó en todo el cuerpo._ Incluso en la parte inferior y superior y aunque apenas y se quedó sentado por muy poco tiempo.

**"¡¡** **Ugh** **!!!"**

Él gimió y tartamudeó, luego cayó de nuevo. No puede levantarse así que tiene que conformarse con quedarse allí, en una gran habitación que parece estar abandonada. Tumbado como un cadáver mientras cerraba los ojos, y percibiendo como su mente se alejaba más y más hasta que pronto sintió que quería quedarse dormido para siempre. **Pero no sería posible.** Naito, quien pensó de manera realista incluso con una mente bastante escasa, abrió los ojos de nuevo... Los sentía infinitamente pesados, como si estuvieran colgando de su cara. Frotó sus párpados con las palmas pero el hormigueo solo empeoró hasta volverse insoportable. _Naito_ _miró alrededor de la cama con una mirada borrosa_. La camisa de su padre estaba al lado y debido a que el armario estaba en la otra habitación, se puso la ropa de papá muy a su pesar. Los brazos de Elsie eran demasiado largos, por lo que tuvo que doblar sus mangas varias veces. Naito fue atado con una cuerda, así que todavía tenía sus muñecas rojas y las piernas heridas. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la fuerza de sus músculos se perdió y cayó al suelo, sobre la alfombra. _Posiblemente así no tendría que preocuparse por los moretones._

Naito se levantó, colocando ambas manos en el suelo... Llevaba la camisa de papá y había comenzado a cerrar lentamente los botones. Caminaba, como arrastrando los pies, hacia la ventana que estaba en el muro más alejado: El mundo que se veía por el cristal era impecablemente brillante y limpio. La luz del sol se derramaba y el jardín, decorado con varias flores coloridas, parecía agradable a la vista. Incluso la primera vez que llegó a esta casa con Alto, podía decir honestamente que el jardín siempre fue así de hermoso.

_**"El jardín es realmente bonito"** _

Dijo Alto, con una cara brillante. Solía ir por el jardín, tomando su manita mientras olía las flores. Riendo juntos... Cuando pensó en ese momento, un rincón de su corazón comenzó a sentirse frío y dolorido _¿Por qué todo se volvió de esta manera?_ Simplemente había pensado que estaba obsesionado con él, como un hijo. Pero no. **Estaba obsesionado con él más allá de la imaginación.** ¡Estaba enfermo y lo peor es que lo estaba arrastrando con él! Es decir, si aguantaba lo suficiente, el dolor desaparecería al final... _Pero el problema era la mente._ Delante de su padre sentía que se debilitaba. Como si la personalidad coercitiva de Elsie se precipitara y subiera por su garganta hasta asfixiarlo. Era difícil. Darse cuenta de que no importaba cuánto luchara, igual no podría salir de la sombra de papá.

Naito miró su muñeca. Estaba hinchada y tenía cicatrices. La camisa de vestir era bastante holgada y el cuerpo, el que veía a través del dobladillo, era un desastre impresionante porque su piel era blanca y débil, _como la de su madre._ Debido a su constitución, las huellas de su padre permanecieron fácilmente y con mucha seguridad, el interior de sus muslos debía verse muchísimo peor. **Mil veces peor.**

Naito, quien se rió de si mismo, se mostró sorprendido por el sonido de unos nuevos golpes en la puerta. _¿Es su padre? ¿O Contor?_ Quizá, podría ser Keshan. Se abrazó el torso y pensó **"Que no sea mi padre, por favor."** Pero cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, fue justamente padre quien entró. _¿Y por qué lo había hecho?_ Normalmente dormía a esta hora...

Padre tenía una bandeja en la mano y Naito, que estaba lejos y mirando a su papá, arrastró entonces sus piernas hacia la cama. Se sentó. Papá suspiró y movió la mesa especial para la cama. Una que parecía haber sido preparada de antemano y comprada en alguna tienda de antigüedades. Frente a Naito, acomodó la madera y puso una pequeña bandeja encima. Cuando Naito miró hacia arriba con un rostro inexpresivo, padre extendió la mano y tocó suavemente su mejilla:

**"Tienes que comer."**

Naito frunció el ceño y golpeó la mano de su padre para apartarla. Sí, era un poder débil, y estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que había logrado que se fuera. Papá lo miró de nuevo y se paró frente a Naito. Con la mano en el bolsillo, golpeó la mesa con los dedos que tenía desocupados.

**"Han pasado dos días, así que come".**

**"¿Descubriste que había despertado gracias a la cámara?"**

Naito preguntó esto con voz ronca. _La sonrisa de su padre se hizo más profunda debido a esto._ Silenciosamente le mostró su teléfono celular, que tenía una pantalla de CCTV flotando en el medio. La calidad de la imagen parecía bastante clara, así que podía ver perfectamente todo lo que estaba pasando allí. La espalda de papá está frente a sus ojos, y puede verse toda la cama, el buró y también la puerta. Cuando Naito se percató de eso, se rió frenéticamente y dijo:

**"Debes haberme estado mirando por horas."**

**"Por supuesto."**

Allí, _su razón desapareció_. Naito volcó la mesa que Elsie había preparado y todo se derramó justamente en los pantalones de su padre. Goteaba leche, la ensalada había aterrizado en sus zapatos y los bollos con miel habían logrado pegarle en el abdomen. Parecía de mal humor, pero su padre se rió y se quitó los restos de comida. Estaba mirando a su hijo como si quisiera matarlo, así que cerró los ojos. Reprimiendo una ira que normalmente explotaría en un segundo. Su pecho subió y bajó y luego, apretó los puños.

Cuando volvió a separar los párpados, sus ojos morados brillaban con locura:

**"¿No vas a matarme?"**

Naito dijo esto burlonamente así que su padre se rió de nuevo, maravillado por la rebelión de su hijo. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje, pero había marcas de leche salpicadas hasta en su camisa. Él se encogió de hombros.

**"No lo haré... Al final esto es culpa mía. Por mimarte."**

Papá se quitó el reloj que llevaba y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Incluso la camisa de vestir... Mientras utilizaba ropa, el cuerpo de papá se veía delgado para su altura. Muy normal. Pero cuando se desnudaba, _pronto_ _Naito_ _pensó que podría llegar a abrir la boca hasta las rodillas._ Increíblemente, a la edad de 38 años, papá seguía teniendo fuertes músculos... Y siempre que los dominantes bíceps se movían, mostraban toda la fuerza de la que podía ser capaz.

_Entonces, el padre miró a su hijo como si fuera un animal._

Naito movió su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero su padre extendió las manos y agarró su cintura para levantarla en el aire. Naito ni siquiera pudo rebelarse contra lo que sucedió después. Gritó: **"¡Duele!"** Y su padre se detuvo. Le dolían mucho las nalgas y también, entre ellas. Padre se preguntaba qué hacer con un hijo que solamente se quejaba y finalmente, como si hubiera tomado una decisión final, levantó la cintura y las rodillas de su hijo con ambos brazos. Era una actitud que podía verse en las novela dirigidas a mujeres. _Naito_ _estaba avergonzado._

**"¡Déjame ir! ¡ahora mismo!"**

Naito estaba histéricamente irritado, pero su padre estaba en silencio. _Padre decidió que estaba bien llevarlo al baño con él..._

En el cubículo, la amplia bañera circular estaba junto a la ventana. La tenía a un costado y la cabina de ducha estaba justo a la derecha. Gracias al agua que había preparado de antemano, pudo colocar a Naito en la bañera apenas entrar. Tenía todavía una camisa de vestir así que cuando Naito se metió en la bañera, la tela se le pegó irremediablemente a todo el cuerpo. _Los viejos recuerdos volvieron de nuevo a él._ El cuerpo le dolió desde arriba y desde abajo así que comenzó a tener un miedo tan intenso que intentó salir de allí para volver a la cama... Papá derrotó a Naito con uno solo de sus brazos y después, entraron juntos.

Mientras padre estaba sentado, Naito se acomodó en sus muslos a la fuerza.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Preguntó Naito, nervioso. Papá se rió y comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de Naito por sobre la camisa mojada... _Naito_ _tembló_. Gracias al agua, podía ver perfectamente bien los pequeños pezones rosados de su hijo. Creciendo hasta volverse puntiagudos. Tan bonitos y más claros que el color de su pene. Más suaves que los de cualquier otro hombre, bastante lindos.

**"Quiero lavarte... Y aprovechar este momento para hacer cosas como esta".**

La cara de Naito se puso blanca mientras papá buscaba entre sus nalgas con la otra mano. _Sin embargo, eso fue más que suficiente para que entrara en pánico..._ Naito trató de huir de su padre, quien comenzó a quitarse los pantalones mojados con ambas manos y después, tiró de su tobillo y le provocó caer al agua. Sin embargo, _fue la gran parte superior del cuerpo de su padre lo que dio la bienvenida segundos después_. Naito, sentado en sus muslos por segunda vez, dijo, temblando por el dolor que seguramente se aproximaba.

**"¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¡Detente!"**

Intentó no llorar, pero su voz ya estaba empapada de lágrimas.

**"¿Crees que voy a estar satisfecho con solo tocar este cuerpo una vez? Eso suena ridículo".**

El dedo índice, largo y grueso de su padre, **entró**. Intentó abrir el hueco con sus dedos _tan intensamente_ , que el agua caliente comenzó a entrar y la sensación, de que llenaba todo su interior, comenzó a ser considerablemente extraña. Lo suficiente como para estremecerse.

Tan pronto como gritó, su padre le consoló con una voz amistosa: **"Tranquilo... Solo duele la primera vez."**

**"¡Lo odio! ¡Me duele!"**

_Naito_ _siguió luchando._ Incluso si estaba tan terriblemente herido, parecía bastante decidido en seguir colocando resistencia hasta que llegara el final. Era difícil hacerlo en el agua, por supuesto, _pero igualmente le dio un puñetazo en la cara utilizando toda su fuerza._

Naito se apresuró a salir mientras el hombre estaba distraído y cuando pensó que ya había tenido éxito, su padre se levantó de un salto y arrastró a Naito a la bañera otra vez: **"¡Déjame ir!"** Gritó.

Naito, que estaba aterrorizado, mostró su poder agitando sus brazos y las piernas. Pero ante la inesperada rebelión del hijo, el padre solo frunció el ceño, lo agarró por el cuello y lo empujó a la bañera bruscamente. Naito estaba sufriendo en el agua, sus manos continuaban temblando y cuando trató de agarrarse de algo para dejar de tragar líquido, padre lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó.

**"¡** **Ahh** **! Ah, ah..."**

Naito se inclinó sobre su barbilla mientras vomitaba el agua que tenía todavía dentro de la boca. Su camisa estaba tan mojada que su cuerpo comenzó a ser evidente ante los ojos de su padre, que estaban muy, _muy abierto_ s. Padre le tocó los muslos y luego su mano le agarró la cintura... Naito es esponjoso, con una temperatura corporal caliente. Temblaba, pero cuando sintió el pene de papá tan terriblemente erecto como un palo, se puso rígido y helado igual a si fuera un cubito de hielo. Su glande estaba grasiento. Exhalaba y movía la mano, pero no había nada de lo que pudiera sostenerse:

**"Ah, ah... ¡Alto! ¡Ah!"**

_El glande se enterró en su entrada y entró de una sola estocada._ Naito sintió que los órganos se le inclinaban hacia arriba así que bajó la cabeza. Parecía que mientras más llegaba a la mitad, era más difícil meterse todo el pene así que Naito abrió las piernas. Sollozó, se movió y se sostuvo el abdomen. Padre le acarició el cabello mojado con movimientos llenos de cariño, pero aún así seguía con el pene pegado a su hoyo. El hijo no puede aceptarlo como algo cariñoso porque todo era horror y violencia.   
Naito lloraba, _pero su padre se reía de alegría._

**"Shh... Déjate llevar. Pronto va a dejar de** **dolerte** **".**

**"Duele... ¡Ah! Papá, duele mucho."**

Naito cerró los ojos y lloró dolorosamente. El pene de su padre parecía loco por apoderarse del interior rojo e hinchado y el agujero se contraía más de una vez, como si quisiera chuparle el pene por mucho que el hijo dijera que **no**.   
Padre, para reducir la distancia agarró sus caderas y le separó las piernas. No quería que llorara así que poco a poco, fue colocando nuevamente su pene. _Muy lentamente..._ El pene se instaló en el medio mientras empujaba las arrugas de su ano y el interior de Naito comenzó a ponerse caliente, como si tuviera fiebre y la fiebre se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Padre sujetó su cabeza, sacó la lengua y le lamió los labios. Exploró el interior de su hijo, masticando y masticando hasta que perdió fuerzas y siguió cayendo en la bañera. Naito, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por seguir alerta, fue empujado mientras padre lo sostenía con un solo brazo. _Un crujido_ _crepitante_ _se escuchó_ _obscenamente_ _desde abajo_. Acababa de entrar y gracias al agua, fue más fácil ingresar hasta el fondo... Se impulsó hasta que el vello púbico tocó su hermoso culo blanco y, cuando el pene llegó al fondo, _mucho más allá del fondo,_ padre roció un suave gemido en la nuca de su hijo.

Naito se derritió en los brazos de su padre. _Se deslizó en el agua_... Si no hubiera sido sostenido, se habría derrumbado rápidamente como un castillo por las olas. Exhaló, apoyándose contra las manos que lo sujetaban con fuerza... Dentro de su ano, la sensación de estar lleno era desagradable. El sexo sin el 100% de placer era como una tortura. No podía sentir el dulce amor que tenía estando con Rayan, por ejemplo.

Naito, en la bañera, apoyándose en su padre, cerró los ojos y exhaló profunda y lentamente. Sentía su agujero bien abierto. _¿Se romperá si sigue así?_ ¡Y es lo suficientemente aterrador como para pensarlo! Su agujero mordiéndole el pene, sintiéndolo con cada parte de su piel... Tenía miedo y por culpa de eso estaba llorando. El pene de su padre era demasiado grande y su ano era demasiado estrecho.

**"Está todo dentro. ¿Cómo estás, bonito?"**

**"Lo odio..."**

Murmuró Naito, tragándose las lágrimas. Sin embargo, su padre bajó la mano y tiró con fuerza para tocar la abertura hinchada. **Naito** **reconoció las intenciones de su padre.** Abriendo el agujero un poco más y entrando con su _pervertida verga_. No quería tocarlo, pero si no intervenía, parecía que haría algo extraño con él y definitivamente ya no iba a soportarlo. Los dedos de naito aletearon y se movieron... Cuando lo tocó cuidadosamente con el índice y el medio, el agujero abierto se sintió pegajoso y anormal.

_Su padre no pudo soportar la visión de su hijo, tocando su propio ano._

Liberó la muñeca de su hijo y colocó su mano sobre la mano de Naito. Se superpusieron y se empujaron.

**"¡Ah ah! ¡Oh no! Por favor..."**

Un gemido impotente estalló como un grito. La pared interior le está hormigueando y su cuerpo entero se sacudió como en una contracción. Siguió perdiendo la fuerza de sus manos, por lo que su cara casi se hundió en la bañera... Era incómodo y extraño y Naito se acurrucó en un dolor caliente, como si tuviera la fiebre muy alta y estuviese a punto de entrar en shock. Padre se inclinó, se sentó en el agua y abrazó a su hijo, que estaba llorando. Lo sentó en sus muslos...

Las nalgas de Naito, sentadas sobre sus apretados muslos, empujaron el pene erecto. _El agujero rojo e hinchado se abrió gradualmente hasta que se lo tragó_... Jadeó, apoyando su frente contra el hombro de su padre y papá entonces levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de su hijo. Y mientras lo abrazaba, tiernamente, se movía lento y constante, de abajo para arriba...

Naito frunció el ceño ante el movimiento de su pene, frotando suavemente la pared interior de un modo constante. El padre agarró el cabello de su hijo y tiró de él hacia adelante. Le golpeó los labios con rudeza, lo besó y entonces, _el hijo gimió y agarró el hombro de su padre para quedarse unido a él_.   
Gimió una y otra vez, caliente y pegajosamente... Su aliento iba directo a la boca de su padre y por esa razón, los labios de papá estaban calientes como el fuego. La lengua, tan dura como un brazo o uno de sus muslos, cortó sus labios y comenzó a cavar en su interior igual a si fuera la dueña de su espacio. Acariciándolo, su trasero se sentía suave y su rostro se amoldaba suavemente también...

**"Ah, bien... Bien. Justo así."**

_Padre lo agarró y presionó su espalda para besarlo profundamente_. El nuevo movimiento era más rápido y constante. La pared interior estaba seca y ardiente debido a que el pene subía con furia y en un momento dado, padre levantó los labios y permitió que Naito hablara contra él:

**"Basta, papá... Duele tanto. Papá, me duele."**

_Papá entonces tocó los ojos rojos de su hijo._ Las lágrimas se hinchaban y luego fluían hacía abajo en el dedo de su padre. Él obligó a los labios de Naito a abrirse de nuevo y lo volvió a besar. Fue, a comparación de hace unos segundos, un beso suave y serio. Un beso que le chupó el labio inferior y lo mordió. Un beso que le metía la lengua y lo hacía ser más flexible.

**"Eres realmente bonito".**

El padre, que murmuraba tiernamente con los labios junto a los suyos, abrazó a su hijo y eyaculó dentro de él. Quería eyacular más profundamente, por supuesto, pero a medida que el pene se contraía, el semen fluía con lentitud hasta quedarse todo esparcido en el agua. El padre dejó un beso chiquito en el cuello y los hombros de su hijo y Naito, que había perdido la cabeza como lo hizo la primera vez, estaba cayendo como una esponja mojada sobre el hombro de su padre. _Elsie se sentó en la bañera con su hijo desmayado en brazos._ _.._ Cuando pensó que ciertamente había sido suficiente por un tiempo, abrazó con cuidado a su hijo y salió con cuidado. Lavó a fondo a Naito, de la cabeza a los pies y Naito, desmayado como si fuera un ratoncito muerto, no movió un dedo ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera despegó los párpados. Después del lavado, utilizó una toalla grande y lo acomodó. Sosteniendo al hijo como cuando colocaba una bolsa de harina en su hombro.  
Subió al segundo piso y apareció en el dormitorio. En general, la habitación teñida en un suave color pastel parece quedarle bien a alguien como Naito. Es acogedor, cálido y claro. Colocó al joven en la cama y en el instante en que sintió la suavidad del colchón, Naito hizo entonces un gesto profundo. Estaba quejándose así que padre se sentó junto a su hijo y lo miró. Lo besó... El olor que quería mantener bajo su nariz, cada momento de su vida, **era el de la piel de su hijo**. Su perfume... Era más pronunciado que cuando era joven. El aroma maduro y profundo, que giraba alrededor como una reverberación.

**"¿Qué debo hacer contigo...?"**

Elsie murmuró esto y luego se paró. Había cosas que el personal había preparado de antemano, su traje y sus zapatos. Y mientras miraba de cerca la habitación de su hijo, encontró un lugar que parecía ser un pequeño baúl de madera negra... Caminó hasta allí y descubrió que Naito tenía dos teléfonos celulares en perfecto estado. Con eso era claro que Rayan y él tendrían una conversación extensa y detallada sin que se diera cuenta. _Se rió de la rebelión del lindo y estúpido bebé_ _Naito_ _._

**"No puede salir por un tiempo de todos modos..."**

Se acostó junto a su hijo, llevó las manos a sus mejillas rojizas, como si tuviera fiebre, y sonrió. Hacia calor, ciertamente.

En una habitación donde el sol entraba casi tanto como el viento, el padre volvió a subir y bajar la cabeza. La cámara instalada en la habitación debe retirarse e incluso le daba igual su teléfono celular. Mientras viviera en esta casa, obviamente sabría lo que estaba haciendo y lo que habría estado buscando en su computadora. Tuvieron sexo en el baño, **así que puede decir que ya lo tiene en su palma.**


	19. 12.1

Naito durmió durante horas, y luego se despertó antes de que padre se fuera a trabajar.

Estaba luchando por caminar hasta el camerino y cuando llegó a la puertecita, sacó únicamente una camiseta negra lisa y unos pantalones cortos. _Aunque tal vez no era la mejor opción para su condición actual_. No se sentía bien todavía y tenía bastante frío, así que optó por sacar un cárdigan color beige claro. Intentó bajar las escaleras pero, cuando las piernas le fallaron y cayó contra su trasero, fue tan doloroso que casi lloró y gritó desesperadamente. Se sostuvo de la barandilla, con un sudor frío goteando desde su frente y, mientras estaba inclinado, jadeando por respirar y entumecido, vio junto a él unos pies considerablemente grandes. _Los pies de Contor._  
Naito miró hacia arriba y observó al hombre, que lo estaba observando con un rostro descuidado.  
  
**"¿A dónde vas?"**  
  
 **"Quiero ver a mi padre".**

 **"¿Te ayudo?"**  
  
Contor extendió un brazo en su dirección así que, sorprendido por la visión de esos dedos acercándose, Naito se aproximó y golpeó con fuerza el dorso de su mano. Luego, también comenzó a empujar su torso como si lo quisiera derribar contra el suelo... No quería hablar con él, **y por supuesto que no quería su ayuda.**

Naito caminó por su cuenta y abrió la pequeña puertecita del final del pasillo de par en par. El aire fresco de la noche saludó a Naito y él, finalmente y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pudo respirar el olor del exterior y llenarse los pulmones.

Naito, que estaba admirando el cielo de la tarde con una luna llena redonda en el centro, vio a Contor. Caminando hacia él pero manteniéndose todavía a distancia: **"Llamaré a tu padre, para informarle".**  
  
 **"Sí."**

Y así, Contor, quien habló brevemente con su padre utilizando su teléfono celular, se acercó por un lado y le informó:  
  
**"El presidente me está diciendo que puedes ir".**  
  
 **"Bueno."**  
  
Naito suspiró y dio un paso adelante. A lo largo de su caminata, la mansión que cuidaba su padre se volvía tan grande y sombría que pensó: **_"¿Cómo demonios estaba tan seguro de escapar?"_** Si continúa así, quedará atrapado en la casa para siempre. Indefenso y a merced de su maldito padre. Tenía que justificar su salida de alguna manera y sin embargo, no podía pensar en algo lo suficientemente inteligente o perspicaz. Además, incluso si decía algo que pudiera justificarse, se preguntaba si su padre realmente confiaría en él...  
Lo bueno de esta situación, al menos, era que Rayan no murió. Ese día su padre pudo matarlo como si fuera una mosca sobre su palma y probablemente tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, aunque Rayan era un hijo ilegítimo, definitivamente era el hijo de su amigo el Duque. No podía hacer eso con un hombre que respetaba tanto así que terminó simplemente moliendo su cabeza y tirándolo por las escaleras. Algo menor, si tomaba en cuenta su terrible personalidad.

Naito recordó entonces el rostro de Rayan cuando fue golpeado por su padre. Sangrando, hundiéndose... La cara hinchada de Rayan estaba fuertemente tallada en su corazón porque después de todo, Rayan nunca había sido golpeado por nadie en su corta vida. Lo sentía mucho por él, quien tuvo que experimentar todo eso por su culpa _¿Estará bien Rayan? ¿Comerá bien?_ Debe estar preocupado por él... Y mientras tantas preocupaciones se arremolinaban en su cabeza constantemente, llegó a la casa de su padre. Se paró frente a la enorme puerta y respiró hondo... Era un lugar al que acudía para comer, pero ahora le provocaba ponerse más que nervioso.  
 _La puerta se abrió cuando la empujó solo un poquito_. Tuvo que pasar por el salón y luego, subir las escaleras que eran iguales a las que tenía en casa...

Siempre había pensado que papá era sombrío, mirándole atentamente en lugar de mirar a Alto. Justo como la primera vez que lo encontró. Sí, ciertamente a partir de ese momento, los ojos de su padre no fueron los de un padre común. Desde el principio, con la mirada vacía y los labios medio abiertos... _Había estado gritando que lo amaba como un demente._

Naito, que estaba pensando en eso, sintió frío y abrazó la parte superior de su cuerpo en un segundo. Movió la cabeza hacía los lados y subió a la oficina de su padre. Estaba débil y adolorido y casi se cae como lo había hecho en su propia casa, pero igual había logrado subir en silencio y resistir...

La oficina de su padre estaba en el tercer piso, conectada a su habitación personal y al lado, estaba la habitación que usaba cuando se acostaba con Keshan. Naito pensó adónde ir y llamó primero a la puerta del dormitorio. _No había nadie._ Naito caminó hacia la oficina de su padre y no mucho después de llamar, la puerta se abrió lentamente: Su padre, que siempre llevaba un traje, hoy traía una cómoda playera con manga corta y escote en V. Llevaba pantalones de entrenamiento así que el sorprendido Naito, temblando y mirando de arriba para abajo, solo dio un paso para atrás. Su padre sonrió, se levantó y abrazó gentilmente a Naito para llevárselo a su escritorio.

Naito parecía estar aplastado por el miedo porque no se mueve. Solo está endurecido y siendo guiado por su padre.

 **"Adelante."**  
  
La oficina de papá era un desastre. Varios documentos, como una montaña, estaban amontonados por el piso y la estantería estaba llena de libros antiguos y nuevos. Naito, que miró para todas direcciones, fue guiado por su padre y lo llevó a una especie de biblioteca improvisada justo en la esquina. El padre primero se sentó en el sofá, luego, encima de si mismo, colocó a su hijo y lo abrazó. Naito tenía el ceño fruncido. Su cuerpo, que se había endurecido, fue roto por su padre hace unas horas así que duele y no deja de temblar... Papá parece ser lindo. Sonreía igual a si fuera un niño pequeño y sostenía su espalda para que no doliera más debido a la fricción. Le acarició, así que la cara de Naito se puso increíblemente roja. No importaba que estuvieran a solas, era vergonzoso crear una atmósfera amorosa así como si nada. Su padre era imprudente y su corazón latía como cuando se subía a una montaña rusa. 

Naito trató de tomar aliento y dijo:

 **"No vine aquí para esto."** Se soltó de los brazos de su padre y se sentó en el sofá frente a él. Apenas en una posición cómoda. Naito miró el rostro de su padre otra vez y agregó: **"Deshazte de la cámara".**  
  
Padre se rió tranquilamente. Cruzó las piernas y colocó la barbilla sobre su mano en un elegante gesto furtivo. Miró a Naito, con ojos terriblemente emocionados y preguntó: **"¿Cuál es la razón?"**  
  
**"¡Porque me siento mal con esto! ¿Qué es lo bueno de que mi padre me esté mirando en un espacio privado?"**  
  
**"Te lo dije. Tenía que saber con quién estaba jugando mi hijo. No iba a dejar pasar el hecho de que alguien tocara un cuerpo que claramente me pertenece."**

 **"No soy el amante de papá. No te pertenece nada."**  
  
Ante la irritación de Naito, su padre se rió brevemente por segunda vez. Tocó su boca con su dedo índice y dijo:  
  
**"¿Por qué pensaste en huir?"**

Naito tragó saliva. Obviamente también sabía eso, pero se puso nervioso y apretó el puño hasta que comenzó a doler y a crujirle. Tan pronto como hizo esto, el padre se rió en voz baja y negó con la cabeza: **"¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?"**

**"No ¿Qué piensas?"**

Padre estiró las piernas y las dejó descansando sobre la mesa:

 **"No es divertido si nos contamos todo. Me gusta más... Este juego que estamos dejando avanzar entre los dos. Descubrirte y castigarte..."**  
  
Naito estaba sentado obstinadamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Mirando el hermoso rostro de su padre, Naito insistió hasta el final: **"Deshazte de la cámara".**  
  
**"Si me deshago de la cámara ¿Qué gano? Obviamente no es bueno dejarte ir por allí. Tienes un plan para huir, un novio, tienes incluso un teléfono celular ¿Pero tengo que dejarte sin preguntar?"**  
  
**"Si no me escapo, ¿Te deshaces de ella?"**  
  
Cuando su padre lo escuchó, su rostro cambió radicalmente en un segundo. Naito endureció su corazón y caminó hacia su padre, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Elsie envolviera su cintura entre las manos. Abrazó a su hijo de nuevo y lo sentó en su muslo. Incluso cuando era joven, nunca le habían abrazado de esta manera así que Naito, humillado, volvió la cabeza y tras un minuto tratando de calmarse, lo enfrentó. _Padre tocó la esbelta nuca de su hijo con el dorso de dos de sus dedos._

**"¿De verdad no vas a huir?"**

**"No me escaparé".**

Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, ya se había decidido. Pero exteriormente, fingió obedecer y ser un buen niño. Padre tocó la cabeza de Naito como si estuviera acariciando a un cachorro y luego, despegó los labios: **"Solo hay una forma de hacer que te crea."** Padre agarró la barbilla de Naito y se la elevó. El pulgar de padre estaba rondando con ternura por su cara, presionando su labio inferior antes de atacarle la boca con la suya y susurrar:

**"Haz que Rayan se aleje de ti. Tú mismo... Quiero que lo canses tanto que no le dejes más remedio que abandonarte."**

**"... ¿Qué?"**  
  
 **"¿Pensaste que te dejaría en paz mientras Rayan siga en tu vida?"**  
  
**"¿Por qué viene Rayan al tema?"**

 **"Porque no me gusta".**  
  
Naito estaba cansado de la honesta respuesta de su padre. Elsie se rió, porque su cara confundida era bastante linda como para resistirla. Extendió la mano, y tocó el muslo expuesto de su hijo. Debido a los eventos recientes, el calor parecía estar aumentando cerca de donde estaban viajando sus dedos... Además, las emociones negativas también incrementaron de volumen de un momento para otro.  
Naito actuó con franqueza, pero estaba temblando como una vela frente al viento. Papá, a sabiendas, abrazó a Naito con fuerza y dijo:

**"No tengo la costumbre de compartir".**   
  
**"¿Qué estás diciendo?"**

**"Yo te di a luz. Así que eres mío".**

**"Mi madre me dio a luz... Lo único que hizo mi padre, fue sembrar su semilla."**  
  
Padre guardó silencio por un momento. Pensativo, se encogió de hombros y extendió la mano hasta lograr tocarle el pene. Naito contuvo la respiración y sacudió su hombro. _La ansiedad se detuvo momentáneamente..._  
  
**"Así es. Fue Jan quien te dio a luz. Pero fui yo quien te dio esto".**  
  
Dijo el padre, sosteniendo el pene de Naito hasta hacerlo reaccionar.

Padre metió la mano en su ropa interior y tocó todo su miembro. El pene, que cabe cómodamente en su mano grande, se sintió tan caliente y confortable que comenzó a crecer y a crecer. Naito pensó **_"Es mi padre, es la mano de mi padre. No debería hacer esto."_** Pero igual se derrumbó debido al placer que le daban sus dedos, su calor, sus palmas enteras... Las manos eran bastante expertas y aunque ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por entrar en él, estaba fascinado. _Incluso comparado con la forma en la que Rayan lo tocaba._

Y era bastante aterrador pensar en eso.

**"Basta... Papá, es suficiente."**

**"¿Alguna vez ha sido así de bueno? ¿Alguna vez tu bonita verga tembló cómo lo hace conmigo? ¿Eh? Mira, te conozco tan bien... Porque soy tu padre."**  
  
Naito negó con la cabeza lentamente ante una palabra que era casi obscena. Sin embargo, la mano del padre, mientras aceleraba y excitaba su pene, finalmente apretó y apretó hasta que su hijo culminó en toda su mano. Naito jadeó, sentía que se estaba quedando sin energía y que la punta de los dedos de sus pies se contraía y luego, se extendían para darle la despedida a su orgasmo. Naito estaba tan energizado que no podía moverse. Papá, con semen en los dedos, llevó su mano contra los labios de Naito y así, su propio sabor salado y espeso comenzó a llenarle la lengua.

Así, cuando su padre finalmente lo soltó, Naito cayó al suelo y sintió náuseas. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo. _¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso de la mano de papá?_ No entendía nada, que llegara al clímax y que chupara semen. Asco, desprecio y vergüenza, eso es lo que tiene.

Naito estaba tirado en el suelo, llorando, pero su padre se rió y tocó su cabeza otra vez. Hay lágrimas, cayendo por su barbilla: **"Necesitas saber, que me preocupo mucho por ti".**  
  
Naito miró a su padre sonreír, _pero igual su imagen era completamente amenazante para él_. El ambiente parecía patético debido a la ropa, el cabello desordenado y el sudor. Naito apretó su cárdigan y abrió la boca:

**"¿Es esto preocupación?"**

**"Lo es."**  
  
El padre sonrió alegremente, bajó de su asiento para ponerse junto a él y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Antes de que comenzara a fumar, habló, mirando codiciosamente en dirección al cuello de Naito. **"Me gusta tener sexo mientras me ahogo con el humo, pero no lo hago por estar pensando en ti. Solamente quiero darte placer, quiero que grites y te mueras de gusto. Hijo mío... ¿No quieres lo mismo? Ven aquí, no creo que puedes tener un orgasmo sin las manos de papá..."**

_Naito seguía pareciendo excitado mientras le quitaba los pantalones..._

Papá fumaba, y miraba la delgada espalda de Naito mientras tanto. Fumaba, escupía, y fumaba de nuevo. Cuando el humo gris desapareció, se reveló el culo blanco del hijo. Sano, redondo. Esa piel elástica y piernas delgadas tan bonitas. Muy diferente a las de otros hombres... Cuando vio su muslo ligeramente expuesto, también notó que la parte inferior palpitaba y estaba tan roja que seguramente dolía un montón. Gimiendo, el agujero rojo se abría y el semen lechoso, el que no había quitado bien, fluía hacia abajo. Desparramándose... Hay semen en el interior, como lluvia. El semen fluye hacia abajo entre las nalgas elásticas que le acaricia y le amasa y Elsie, con una imaginación perversa y un rostro educado, jadeó tan obscenamente que no notó cuando la puerta se abrió sin su permiso.

Frunció el ceño.

**Keshan entró con cara de enojo.**


	20. 12.2

_Elsie siempre le impedía a Keshan entrar por su propia cuenta._ Incluso el rebelde Naito tocaba para ver si podía pasar según el hábito que había adquirido durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Keshan estaba actuando de un modo obstinado. **No había ninguna razón para tener paciencia.**

Naito se congeló en su lugar y después, cuando se acomodó el pantalón y se levantó para tratar de decirle algo, Keshan atrapó a Naito y lo estampó contra la pared con demasiada fuerza. Naito, asombrado por el contacto, abrió mucho los ojos. Sacó las manos de las esquinas y lo empujó con brusquedad:   
  
**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**   
  
Cuando Naito se molestó y trató de irse, Keshan atrapó a Naito nuevamente. Estaba loco, tenía la cara roja y una increíble furia brillando en el centro de sus ojos.

**"¿¡¡Te acostaste con Elsie!!?"**

La cara de Naito se puso blanca. Agarró su brazo y lo apartó.

**"No es algo que te importe."**

**"¿¡Cómo dices eso, Dios mío!? ¡No solo estás durmiendo con un hombre que conociste en la escuela o en un bar! ¡Es Elsie! ¡Es tu maldito hijo! ¡Algo como eso...!"**   
  
Keshan, un prostituto de un país extranjero que había venido a este lugar para conseguir dinero, gritó en un idioma bastante mal pronunciado. Era extraño, _pero no era difícil de entender_. Más bien... Era muy triste así que Naito se tocó el pecho y aguantó la respiración.

Cuando Keshan agarró su brazo con más fuerza, su padre, que lo estaba mirando muy atentamente, se acercó para apartar a Naito de él y lo ocultó bajo sus manos. Naito negó, una y otra vez. Gritando: **"¡Keshan lo sabe todo! ¡Sabe todo lo que hiciste! ¡Sabe que eres un maldito loco! ¡Él sabe!"**

Naito perdió la cabeza ante la idea de que ese hombre, **justamente ese hombre** , supiera sobre el sexo que había tenido con su padre. No era solamente él, era un tabú social y un acto que nadie debería conocer. Estaba tan aterrorizado e histérico que padre lo abrazó más fuerte en un intento desesperado por darle algo de paz. Dijo, con una voz perdida.

**"Saca a Keshan... Sácalo, ¡Sácalo!"**

**"Todo está bien, yo haré lo que quieras".**   
  
Papá estaba enojado, pero se sintió reconfortado por las súplicas de su hijo. Mirándolo y aferrándose a él con la cara llorosa. _Se rió..._

Después de soltar a su hijo, Elsie se aproximó, agarró las dos muñecas de Keshan con una mano y lo aventó contra el suelo en un acto demasiado salvaje. Papá se agachó y agarró la pequeña y frágil mandíbula del hombre para asegurarse de que pudiera entender: **"Ya no te necesito. De hecho, ya lo había dicho desde hace una semana. Ya no te necesito ¿Por qué mierda sigues aquí? ¿Es porque no tienes suficiente dinero?"**

Era una voz lenta, como si estuviera explicándole algo a un niño. Keshan, que entendió las palabras de inmediato, miró hacia arriba y frunció los labios. Habló rápidamente en un idioma extranjero que apenas y sonaba como algo humano... El padre sonrió, y tocó ligeramente su mejilla. No lo golpeó, pero era un comportamiento que podía sentirse tan humillante y vergonzoso como eso.

 **"No quiero dinero."** Dijo, llorando **"Yo, yo... Quiero vivir con Elsie. No me dejes ir. Quiero vivir con Elsie. Me gustas."**

 **"¿Y crees que yo quiero vivir contigo?"**  
  
Elsie se rió. Soltó la muñeca de Keshan y sacó su cartera del bolsillo. Escogió un grueso fajo de efectivo, lo contó y lo puso en su mano. _Como toda una prostituta._ Keshan finalmente rompió a llorar con toda su fuerza, pero igual a si fuera un mal hábito, llorando y todo, agarró el dinero y lo guardó en su pantalón de todos modos. Dijo:   
  
**"Hemos vivido juntos por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué me pides que salga de tu vida tan de repente?"**  
  
Padre seguía mirándolo cuando señaló a Naito, quién se mordía las uñas con cara de ansiedad. Parecía algo que solo él podía entender. Susurró: **_"Porque tengo a Naito."_**

Keshan se acercó a él un poco más y se colgó del brazo de Elsie. Es tan pequeño como un cachorro hambriento pidiendo respuestas a su dueño:   
  
**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**  
  
 **"No mucho."** Elsie, encogido de hombros, dijo ahora contra el oído de Keshan. **"Pero si no quieres morir en mis manos, no deberías hacer cosas que me hagan molestar."**

Papá empujó la espalda de Keshan, así que cayó. Tomó a Naito entre sus brazos, _frente a él,_ y lo sujetó como si estuviera increíblemente ansioso por entrar al dormitorio. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Elsie puso a su hijo en la cama y sin esperar por otra palabra o sonido, se subió sobre el cuerpo de su hijo para tomarle de la barbilla y empujar su lengua hasta chocar contra la de él. El sonido de chuparse es impresionante incluso aunque Naito parece seguir siendo el mismo hombre obstinado de siempre. Padre agarra sus muñecas y las estira para que deje de retorcerse. Mordiendo sus labios, _mordiendo su lengua_. Mordiendo y recorriendo todo cuanto puede incluso aunque Naito, que había perdido el aliento, vuelva la cabeza e intente dejar de ver... El color de su cara es muy roja y sumado a ello, la apariencia de exhalar e inhalar constantemente parece ser bastante erótica. Había lágrimas transparentes colgando de sus pestañas y alrededor de los ojos estaba teñido, como una ciruela. Sus labios estaban mojados con saliva y la luz de la luna lo hacía brillar en plata. Naito finalmente lloró con fuerza y las lágrimas cayeron sin que lo pudiera evitar.   
Llorar a la luz de la luna lo hacía ver más limpio y bonito, _como un hada_. Tenía el cabello pegado en la mejilla, como hojas caídas. Y mientras los peinaba, observó también esos ojos azul oscuro cristalinos. Elsie ni siquiera podía parpadear, como si estuviera poseído por esa mirada tan increíblemente intensa...

 **"Te dije que no lo hicieras ¡Te dije que me dejaras antes de que pasara algo como esto!"**   
  
Dijo Naito, golpeando a su padre en la cara utilizando su puño. El padre solo se rió y cerró los ojos, así que Naito no pudo soportarlo y lo golpeó de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Duele bastante, ciertamente... Elsie tocó su mejilla golpeada y luego se tocó los labios. Naito descubrió que no tenía intención alguna de soportar su ira cuando agarró su muñeca y la torció hacía un lado.

**"¡Ah!"**   
  
**"¿Sabes lo que le dije a Keshan? Que si no quería morir en mis manos, no debería hacer cosas para hacerme molestar en primer lugar."**

**"¿...Qué?"**   
  
Naito contuvo el dolor y preguntó. Papá miró de cerca la muñeca de su hijo: Todavía quedaban moretones y estaba preocupado porque su cuerpo estaba magullado. Ah, quería esperar a que sanara. Curarlo y tratarlo decentemente... **Pero ahora no se puede evitar.** Sus preocupaciones resultaron no ser largas y padre, utilizando ambas manos, estranguló entonces a su hijo para evitar que se rebelara nuevamente contra él. No quería que muriera, por supuesto. Ajustó su fuerza lo suficiente como para quitar parte de su energía pero incluso así, el cuello blanco de Naito se volvió increíblemente rojo. Como si fuera a explotar. Las venas se le marcaron y entonces, Naito comienza a golpear el dorso de la mano de su padre con todos sus dedos. Lo araña... Se estaba debilitando tanto y tan rápidamente que los ojos de Naito temblaron y se cerraron al final. Para cuando el cuerpo de Naito cayó como un muñequito de trapo, papá soltó su agarre y el hijo abrió mucho los ojos y se echó a llorar como si estuviera destrozado. Su garganta ardía y sentía que todavía no podía respirar bien. Jadeó y lloró y lloró **y lloró tanto** que despertó el sadismo que dormía en el corazón de papá.   
  
Elsie sacó las esposas del compartimento que tenía en el cajón. No quería atarlo y dejar un moretón todavía más grande del que ya tenía así que las esposas parecían ser una mejor opción. _Naito miró sin comprender lo que quería hacerle._ Quiso ser rebelde y gritar que se detuviera, pero estaba tan débil que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse... Papá le esposó las muñecas y le quitó los pantalones. Le arrebató el cárdigan y la camiseta y lo dejó desnudo. Temblando, **tan erótico.** También fue lindo que cerrara los ojos y gimiera con la cara enrojecida. _Ninguna de las prostitutas que había domesticado lloraban tan bien como lo hacía él._  
  
**"Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo".**  
  
Padre se sentó en el pecho de Naito segundos después de decir esto. El joven se apresuró a intentar respirar, pero el peso le hacía sentir que incluso sus costillas se estaban rompiendo. Poco a poco comenzó a intentar tener calma y entonces, observó un pene enorme, **erecto frente a sus ojos.** El pene de papá, grasoso y brillante. Una cosa tan grande y gruesa que no podía creer que entrara y saliera así como si nada del agujero de su trasero.

Cuando Naito negó con la cabeza, todavía llorando, su padre lo agarró y frotó la punta contra sus labios... Cada vez que el líquido preseminal tocaba su boca, se le ponía la piel de gallina y sentía que no podía soportarlo más. Quería gritar que **no lo hiciera** , que **se detuviera** , pero guardó silencio porque tenía miedo de que si abría la boca, padre lo asfixiaría de nuevo o haría algo muchísimo peor con él.

Elsie simplemente golpeó los labios de su hijo con su pene antes de decir: **"No hay lubricante aquí ¿Quieres que lo ponga así para que comiences a sangrar?"**

Naito derramó lágrimas nuevamente y miró a su padre, pero sin abrir la boca para decir que **No**. Papá, que estaba loco por meterle el pene, sonrió y tocó el flequillo de su hijo un par de veces:

 **"Te dejaré salir los domingos. ¿Qué piensas?"**  
  
Los ojos de Naito se abrieron ante el trato de su padre. Para conseguir que se lo mamara, él le ofrecía la opción de salir los domingos. Era un infeliz. **Realmente lo odiaba tanto...** Ahora, atado con esposas, respirando lento y con mucho dolor, era difícil pensar porque su cabeza hormigueaba como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con un auto. Giró hacia un lado, como para negarse. Pero mientras Naito aguantaba la provocación, padre tenía un pene brillante, rondando por aquí y por allá en la cara de su hijo.

 **"¿No? Vamos. Te estoy dando... Esa maldita libertad que tanto querías desde el inicio ¿O deseas estar atrapado en casa para siempre? Lo haré. Puedo hacerlo peor de lo que ya es ahora".**  
  
Sus cejas se curvaron ante las palabras que decían que estaría atrapado en casa para siempre. _Y no tenía que amenazarlo para saber que era verdad._

Naito se tragó las lágrimas y preguntó:

**"¿De verdad me dejarás salir el domingo?"**

**"¿Me has visto no cumplir mis promesas?"**

Padre sonrió... Y llevó el glande a la boca de su hijo. Solo era la punta, pero su boca se había puesto sorprendentemente tensa de un momento para otro. Padre ordenó:

**"Eres un buen niño, abre un poco más..."**

El pene llegó a la mitad, pero pensó que igual se iba a morir por eso. Era demasiado grande, grueso y largo y no lo podía tragar. Papá agarró la cabeza de Naito y la arregló como quería, moviendo su cintura y metiéndole el pene como si fuera el agujero de su culo. La lengua de Naito estaba endurecida así que, cuando no se movió, su padre suspiró y dijo:

**"Tienes que usar la lengua, cariño. Primero succiona lentamente, desde la punta".**

Su padre lo sacó un poco para que pudiera practicar. Naito cerró los ojos y, tal y como le había dicho, chupó el glande y le lamió la uretra con la lengua. Padre gimió, durante mucho tiempo. Se estremeció y luego le levantó la barbilla:   
  
**"¿Le hiciste esto a Rayan?"**  
  
Naito frunció el ceño, su padre metió su pene a la garganta de Naito de una sola vez así que contuvo la respiración y arqueó. _Algo parece surgir desde adentro de su cuerpo_ así que papá movió su cintura y retrocedió, pero sin quitarla. Está pegajoso. Hay saliva enredada en su boca y en sus genitales, como una telaraña.

 **"Ah... Ah."**  
  
Mientras Naito intentaba respirar, movía sus manos esposadas y sacudía bastante los hombros. Estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para tener oxígeno así que su padre le levantó el mentón para acomodarlo en una postura más fácil. Se movió y lo hizo arrodillarse. Agarró la espalda de su hijo y tiró de ella, todavía con su pene increíblemente erguido... Naito jadeó y se tragó con cuidado el glande. _Su lengua se mueve como lamiendo helado..._ Extendió la mano, chupó la esquina y movió lentamente la cabeza hasta llegar al punto medio.

**Papá estaba bastante enojado por esto.**

No podía soportar los movimientos de la boca de un hijo que parecía saber bastante bien la manera en la que se excitaba a un hombre. Seguramente habría acariciado el pene de Rayan así, _lo habría chupado justo así antes de hacer el amor_... Padre lo imaginó, y entonces lo agarró con ambas manos y lo llevó más profundo por segunda oportunidad. El pene llegó hasta su garganta así que Naito tembló de pura agonía. El sonido blando, el que anteriormente salía de su culo, ahora salía también de su boca. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y las manos todavía esposadas se agitaron desesperadamente

Agarró el muslo de su padre...

 **"Papá está enojado porque eres muy bueno con la boca".**  
  
Naito tosió mientras gruñía entre dientes. La saliva goteaba de su barbilla y caía sobre su muslo blanco...

Sosteniendo la cabeza de su hijo por un buen rato, trabajó duro en el movimiento de su pene penetrándole la boca. Cuando Naito sintió que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, su padre sacó el pene y él sollozó:

 **"Oh, eh, ah... Ah, duele**..."   
  
Dijo Naito, sosteniendo su cuello hormigueante y ardiente. Su padre brillaba, con la saliva de Naito y la salida de su semen. _Y no tenía ninguna intención de dejar las cosas como estaban después de esa extensa preparación._ Se acostó en la cama y sentó a Naito sobre sus piernas. Movió su mano y tanteó la entrada de su hijo antes de llevar su pene hasta abrirlo a la fuerza. ¡Naito ni siquiera podía gemir! El pene pasó por su interior seco mientras papá esperaba con ansias el placer que podía proporcionarle si bombeaba más. Se empujó... Y Naito, llorando y con ambas manos sobre el pecho de su padre, gritó:

**"¡Detente! ¡Ah ah! ¡Me estás lastimando!"**

_Pero igual metió todo su pene sin preocuparse por los sonidos de su voz._ Los testículos de su padre tocaron la carne de su trasero y sintió que su entrada definitivamente se iba a rasgar si continuaban en esta situación. Fue sofocante y doloroso e incluso sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y a querer cerrarse...

Cada vez que Naito movía su mano, había un sonido de golpes de metal debido a sus esposas. Ese sonido alertó a su padre, que estaba mirando atentamente todas sus expresiones y jadeos. Levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de su hijo y extendió la mano para tocarle los pezones. Estaba jugando con él, moviéndose de arriba para abajo. Quería chupar los pezones rosados que se amoldaban perfectamente bien en su mano pero, ahora, lo primero que deseaba era codiciar el interior de su hijo. Revolver sus entrañas y hacer otro camino en su interior utilizando su verga... Padre, sosteniendo su espalda, lo levantó un poco en el aire así que Naito, cansado y sobreestimulado, cayó en la parte superior del cuerpo de Elsie para intentar respirar. Papá también abrazó a su hijo, que se estremecía como una ramita en el viento... Movió su cintura una vez, y otra vez hasta que la entrada se le puso roja como una manzana madura. El pene entró, y luego salió. Y cada vez que hacía esto, en el ano ocupado por un trozo enorme de carne, un sonido húmedo y considerablemente lascivo se extendía hasta llenarle las orejas. Padre mordió el cuello y los hombros de Naito, pero Naito, desde abajo, no sabía que padre estaba haciendo eso porque estaba más concentrado en el dolor que venía desde otras áreas. Puso su frente en el hombro de su padre y soportó. Soportó y respiró tan bien como le era posible. 

**"¿Por qué eres tan bueno...? De lo contrario, no me habría enojado tanto".**

**"Ah... Detente..."**

El interior estaba tan lleno que parecía a punto de estallar. Ardiendo, como si estuviera en llamas...

Papá, que no estaba satisfecho con conducir desde abajo, rápidamente se incorporó lo suficiente como para recostar a Naito en la cama. El pene se sintió como si girara por dentro y con cada nuevo temblor y espasmo, lo aplastaba tanto que Naito se quejó y deformó la expresión de sus cejas. Padre abrió las piernas de Naito ampliamente. Después de mezclar su cuerpo con el suyo un par de veces, le pareció que ciertamente había mejorado un poco. _Pero no como quería._ Padre tocó entonces la entrada con su dedo. Estaba flojo, _lo suficientemente flojo._ Padre había pensado en domar a su hijo a su gusto. Paso a paso. Y para conocer el cuerpo de su hijo, tenía que saber primero cómo se sentía y las cosas que sí le gustaban. Elsie era agresivo por naturaleza y había actuado con Naito como siempre lo hacía con los demás, pensando que así sería suficiente. Sin embargo, _la verdad era que no había placer en disfrutarlo solo._ Su hijo no era como los prostitutos de antes así que tenía que descubrir la manera de hacer que sintiera y disfrutara. Gozar, como le había prometido antes que lo haría.

Elsie movió su pene lentamente y también agarró el de Naito. Era un pene bastante fuerte, así que se rió. _Es gracioso que los penes de padre e hijo se parezcan tanto._

**"¿Te gusta así?"**

**"Lo odio..."**  
  
Naito gimió un poco mientras movía su cintura involuntariamente. Le tocó los genitales, justo como antes, pero el dolor de su trasero parecía impedirle continuar con su erección de un modo constante... Padre es inexperto en darle sentimientos agradables a otros, _pero nunca se rindió en su intento por lograrlo_. Con un toque muy suave y delicado, lo acarició y comenzó a masajearlo así que Naito, como si quisiera que se detuviera, movió su mano atada y agarró la muñeca de su padre. Papá ignoró la mano de su hijo y continuó tocándole el pene. Lento, muy lento... Luego gradualmente, más rápido. El pene de su hijo ganó fuerza cuando escaneó rápidamente sus pilares y los apretó. Después, empujó su propio miembro hasta que la membrana mucosa pareció aceptarlo.

Fue despacio... **Aguantando...**  
  
**"¡Ay! ¡Ay, no!"**

 _Fue un gemido diferente al anterior._ No lloraba porque le doliera así que padre finalmente sonrió. Se forzó a no perder la cabeza, enterró más su pene y continuó acariciando el de Naito. Le agarró ambas rodillas y se metió con un vaivén encantador de una cadera poderosa. _Al igual que un martillo golpeando un cincel cuidadosamente para no romper una escultura_.

El torso de Naito fue empujado hasta que tocó la cabecera de la cama.   
  
**"Ah, papá... ¡Así! ... Suavemente... ¡Uf!"**  
  
Lo puso despacio, dándose su tiempo, y llegó lo suficientemente profundo como para tocar su trasero con el vello púbico. Frotó el lugar y lo sacó. Luego lo metió y lo sacó de nuevo. El hijo dijo: **"¡** **Um** **...! Es tan bueno..."** Y como un padre que había sido proxeneta durante décadas, no le tomó mucho de su tiempo saber que ese punto era precisamente **EL PUNTO.** Lo puso más profundo una vez más y lo sacó justo como lo había estado haciendo. Naito se arrastró contra las sábanas y lloró. Papá se rió, y dejó que su pene tocara correctamente el lugar que le gustaba.

El pene de Naito se liberó con fuerza. Como el chorro de orina que saldría de un niño...

**"Es muy bueno ¿Eh?"**

Naito negó con la cabeza y se apartó. _Pero padre sabía que se sentía bien gracias a lo que había dicho_. En realidad, todavía lo estaba apretando mucho con el ano. Vaya... Naito era realmente bonito. Después de ponerlo por completo, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para dejar que lo frotara. Lloró y también habló sin darse cuenta. _Y eso es más de lo que su corazón podía soportar._

Mientras seguían unidos, padre le lamió el labio inferior. Quería chuparlo todo, su saliva, su semen, su sangre de ser posible. **Quería volverlo a follar...** La criatura que crearía sería tan hermosa y tan entregada a su sexo que Elsie estaba emocionado de solo pensar en lo que podría ser. Rió:

 **"Es bueno. Está bien, pero ¿Por qué no me respondes?"**  
  
El padre agarró el cabello de su hijo mientras preguntaba. Y entonces, en algún momento, con un espasmo final, el semen fue rociado también en el interior de Naito. Gimió... Y con las manos esposadas en el pecho, abrió los ojos hasta la mitad y jadeó justo como lo había hecho su padre. No podía mantener su mente alerta porque le dolían las piernas y su agujero, en el que recibió el pene de Elsie, palpitaba como si estuviera destrozado y agonizante. Su padre lo abrazó, lo besó y lo sentó sobre sus muslos para seguir jugando. Luego, como de costumbre, tomó su semen entre los dedos y lo esparció en la boca abierta de su hijo. Sin preguntar, _Naito_ _le chupó el dedo como si estuviera increíblemente hambriento_. Y esto por si mismo ya era interesante.

A Elsie, le parecía que llevaba un rato cabalgando en el placer.


	21. 13

Antes de que la poca claridad que tenía se apagara y mientras estaba todavía entre los brazos de su padre, despegó los labios y le pidió:

 **"Keshan... Encierra a Keshan".**   
  
Papá, que acariciaba su cabello de arriba para abajo, se rió ante su orden y sonrió amorosamente. Lo había esposado para castigarlo, pero ahora tocaba y acariciaba una pequeña muñeca llena de cicatrices y heridas abiertas. Naito jadeó de dolor y entonces, su padre lo consoló y le abrazó un poco más fuerte por la espalda... Sentía el pecho ancho y duro de Elsie, su respiración caliente y su aliento. Padre lo besó en la cabeza y atrajo a Naito hasta que besó también su boca.  
  
**"¿Lo mato? ¿O quieres que solamente le corte la lengua, mi amor? Puedo cortarle las manos, por golpearte."**

No quería ver morir a una persona por su culpa. Y cortar su lengua también parecía ser algo bastante cruel. Todo lo que quiere es... Simplemente hacer que no hable sobre la relación que tiene con papá. **Nunca.**

 **"Solo haz... Que sea imposible que salga. No quiero que hable con nadie".**   
  
_Era imposible decir más que eso._ Naito estaba exhausto y cerró los ojos para ponerse a dormir igual a si estuviera muerto. Y cuando se despertó, estaba todavía en el dormitorio de su padre. Tenía acabados de un noble en las paredes y aunque en el interior de la habitación fue donde la culminación de sus placeres tuvo lugar, _en realidad nada de lo ocurrido se notaba._

Por supuesto, igual se sentía sucio. Se sentía... **El amante de su padre.**

No, no es su amante. Solo lo ocupaba para el sexo. Si fuera su amante no lo golpearía, ni le apretaría el cuello o le ataría las muñecas con esposas durante toda la noche. Acostado en la cama, el cuerpo de Naito tembló como un álamo por la lluvia y recordó, muy claramente, _todo lo que había pasado y cada una de las cosas que hizo por él_. La manera en que estaba debajo de su padre, como lloraba y como se aferró fuertemente a su espalda.

Naito, nervioso, ocultó su rostro bajo la manta ante el recuerdo de haber culminado en las manos de su padre muchas veces. _De verdad muchas veces_. ¡¡Quería morir!! Acostarse con su padre era una locura y se sentía un tanto culpable por todo esto. A pesar de que no era lo que quería, los sentimientos de autodestrucción inundaron el espíritu de Naito en cuanto se envolvió entre sus brazos un poco más y con fuerza... La idea de que tenía que huir estaba empujando su mente pero solo estaba allí, _teniendo sexo en la cama de su padre._

Después de un tiempo considerable, se incorporó y buscó algo de ropa para ponerse. Como si alguien ya hubiera pensado en eso con anticipación, vio la ropa que habían traído especialmente para él. En el buró: Era un material delgado y ligero que parecía haber sido tomado teniendo en cuenta el clima. Con mangas largas y negras. En realidad, parece algo de luto...   
Abrió la puerta, respirando como un loco. Cuando miró a su alrededor, no había nadie así que Naito le dio fuerza a sus piernas y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Sin embargo, sus pies se quedaron sin fuerzas a menos de la mitad del recorrido y su cuerpo simplemente rodó hacía abajo. _Su cabeza estaba mareada cuando se detuvo_. La parte inferior de su nariz estaba húmeda y cuando la tocó, fluía increíblemente rápido hacia su manga. Se limpió con su abrigo y trató de salir de la mansión después de ponerse de pie, pero alguien agarró la muñeca de Naito así que gritó:   
  
**"¡Déjame ir!"**   
  
Naito se enojó, incluso sin comprobar quién era. _Pero quien sea que fuera había sido golpeado por la mano agresiva de Naito._ Se precipitó hacia la manija...   
  
**"¿A dónde vas?"**   
  
Era la voz de Alto.

Naito detuvo el flujo de sangre con los dedos y miró a su hermano, quien bloqueaba la puerta utilizando todo su cuerpo. Alto tragó saliva, como asustado por los ojos de un hombre que parecía querer matarlo, pero de todas maneras no se movió. Tartamudeó:

**"Padre dijo que te cuidara."**

**"Quítate de en medio."**   
  
**"Hermano..."**

**"¡Quítate!"**

Naito agarró el brazo de su hermano con ambas manos y lo jaló contra su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Alto rápidamente se defendió y tomó la muñeca de Naito para que no se fuera de allí... Naito aún era considerablemente musculoso, pero fue detenido por un pequeño Alto. Lo suficiente como para que estuviera en shock y le provocara que doliera.

Cuando Alto observó a su hermano, mirándole como un loco, lentamente levantó la mano. Lo dejó y preguntó con cuidado:

 **"¿Estás bien,** **Naito** **?"**   
  
Naito no respondió y en su lugar, llevó todo su cuerpo para atrás y lo golpeó utilizando la fuerza de su puño. El rostro de su hermano giró y la sangre salpicó, luego Alto cayó al suelo y se golpeó la mejilla contra las baldosas. Una línea de sangre fluía por la barbilla de Alto y él, que limpió su sangre, volteó y gritó esta vez:

 **"¿¡¡Por qué me tratas cómo si fuera mi puta culpa!!?"**  
  
 **"¡No te metas conmigo ni saques el tema de vivir aquí por mi culpa! ¿Sabes que voy a hacer para que hables de mi con una verdadera razón? Te lo diré, ¡Primero me voy a encargar de deshacerme de ti!"**   
  
Naito, mirando con odio a su hermano, quien una vez fue precioso y amado sinceramente por él, abrió la puerta y salió de inmediato con paso decidido. Sin embargo, unos pasos adelante se derrumbó sobre el suelo con un rostro sombrío y comenzó a temblar. Su cabeza estaba mareada, mantuvo su mano sobre sus rodillas todo el tiempo y respiró casi a jadeos. Sentía que se caería muy pronto así que, utilizando todo su esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad, Naito se paró y caminó hasta llegar frente a la casa de su padre...

Naito miró entonces a su alrededor y notó la identidad de la hermosa mansión que lo rodeaba: **Este lugar era el mismísimo infierno**. Y él había entrado por sus propios pies. Se sentó en un escalón... Su fuerza era tan débil que ya no podía mantenerse de pie y le dolía indiscutiblemente mucho el corazón. La voluntad de su madre, el deseo de vivir, el deseo de vivir feliz con su hermano menor, no sabía cómo estos buenos deseos podían hacerlo sentir tan miserable. Era insoportable, como si le golpearan el pecho con un martillo una y otra vez y otra vez hasta despedazarlo. Naito agarró su pecho y lloró tristemente. Estaba tan resentido con su maldita madre muerta, porque no podía entender como conoció a un hombre así y también, como dio a luz dos veces. Si no fuera por la voluntad de su madre de pedir que cuidara a Alto, si no hubiera aceptado las condiciones para que Alto estuviera bien.

Entonces no...

Naito lloraba y lloraba, como un niño lastimado, así que no pudo darse cuenta de las pisadas que iban hacia él.   
  
**"Joven maestro."**   
  
Allí estaban otra vez, los pies de Contor. Naito se secó las lágrimas y lo miró, inexpresivo. Ignorando la mano que estaba frente a él, se incorporó, tambaleándose. Caminó para atrás y dijo:   
  
**"No me toques".**  
  
 **"¿Estás herido?"**   
  
Preguntó Contor. Naito se limpió la nariz con la manga. Tenía sangre seca y se notaba a kilómetros... Pero fingió que no.

 **"¿Cuándo te pusiste de su lado?"** Era una pregunta extraña porque siempre estuvo de su lado, pero de todas maneras continuó diciendo: **"¿Cuándo empezó a instalar cámaras en casa y a** **monitorearme** **?"**  
  
 **"Al reconstruir, el presidente ordenó la instalación de las cámaras. El presidente maneja todo sobre ti".**   
  
**"¿Por qué papá estaba tan convencido de que Rayan era la persona con la que me acosté?"**

Padre lo dijo claramente, que había encontrado al hombre que tuvo sexo con él. El rostro de su padre parecía el de alguien convencido. Todas sus palabras, cada uno de sus ademanes. Se preguntaba _¿Cómo sabía?_ ¿Había sido por Contor? ¿Su hermano?

El guardaespaldas carraspeó:

**"El presidente había ido a buscar una lista de invitados y descubrió que un tal Rayan estaba allí. Le llamó la atención porque venía de la misma ciudad natal de su hijo".**

**"Continúa..."**

Contor se desabrochó la chaqueta:

**"Conocía al duque** **Jodrick** **, quien resultó ser su padre, así que cuando lo visitó, preguntó** **_"¿Sabías que Rayan y mi hijo_ ** **_Naito_ ** **_son amigos cercanos?"_ ** **Entonces el duque dijo que lo sabía. Además, el duque comentó que su hijo dijo que... Te amaba. Aunque parece que lo tomó como algo infantil. El duque dijo que los dos eran muy unidos y que iban a ir juntos a la universidad cuando terminaran la preparatoria."**

El duque de Jodrick era particularmente bueno con Rayan. Sin embargo, debido a que era muy joven cuando conoció a su madre, intencionalmente los hizo vivir en un barrio pobre en lugar de meterlos en el registro de su familia. De algún modo, temía que su padre, que todavía estaba vivo, matara a Rayan o lo desterrara y cuando lo tuvo nuevamente con él, en la capital, fue atesorado como una joya entre sus manos.

Y de todos modos, la sobreinformación del duque provocó que Rayan terminara herido.

 **"El presidente simplemente me dijo que esperara hasta que Rayan te visitara. Dijo que lo** **toleraría** **, mientras tanto".**   
  
De hecho, unos meses después, Rayan vino a verlo para hacer la tarea así que, _fue el momento en que las cámaras se pusieron en acción_. Pensar que había esperado a que llegara Rayan para comprobar su punto y luego esperara más para capturarlos, le hizo tener la piel de gallina. Definitivamente no quería entrar en esa casa de nuevo. Si hay cámaras, se siente como si tuviera los ojos de papá por todo el cuerpo y eso a su vez, le corta terriblemente la respiración.

Naito, que solo miraba al suelo sin comprender, levantó la cabeza. Por ahora, incluso ante cosas muy pequeñas, _Contor parecía responder a la perfección_ así que dijo:   
  
**"¿Rayan está bien?"**   
  
Contor asintió.   
  
**"No resultó gravemente herido".**

 **"Bueno."**   
  
Y si Rayan estaba bien, **entonces eso era todo.** Naito quería ver a Rayan y abrazarlo... _Pero ahora pensaba que era el momento de dejarlo ir._ Si se involucraba más con él, solo cosas malas podían pasarle y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo para siempre. Si Rayan no fuera el hijo ilegítimo del duque, tal vez hubiera sido golpeado por su padre hasta morir así que... Tenía que aprovechar y renunciar a él, por el bien de Rayan.

Y murmuró, la última confesión que no podía escuchar: **_"Te amo, Rayan."_**   
  
Con un gemido agonizante, se cubrió el torso con ambas manos, cerró los ojos y... Se rindió. _Incluso aunque fuera algo momentáneo._


	22. 14

Elsie escuchó que la condición física de Naito era mala, así que fue personalmente por él para llevarlo a su habitación...

Con la cara en la almohada, Naito, quien se ocultaba para evitar la mirada tan intensa de su padre, de repente levantó la cabeza ante el recuerdo de una pregunta que quería hacerle desde ya algunos días... Papá estaba sentado en la silla, y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y una pierna encima de la otra. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el sonido de una risa deslumbrante en una cara angelical. Pero ese rostro pulcro y su pene, _eran cosas que contrastaban terriblemente bien._

Naito finalmente abrió la boca:

**"¿Desde cuándo te entraron ganas por jugar conmigo?"**

**"Pues... Desde hace un tiempo han existido muchas cosas que he querido que hagamos juntos".**  
  
Frunció el ceño. Cuando salió la sonrisa de su padre, _tan extensa e hipócrita,_ Naito tuvo que contener sus sentimientos y apretar los labios. Esperó un segundo, dos, y luego dijo:

 **"¿Desde cuándo querías tener sexo conmigo?"**  
  
Las mejillas de Naito gradualmente se volvieron rojas. Él, que no pudo superar la vergüenza, levantó la manta y cubrió toda su cara con ella una vez más, hasta sus ojos. Su padre estaba muy serio, con la barbilla entre su mano y los ojos rondando por aquí y por allá en el cuerpo de su hijo. Finalmente abrió la boca y simplemente respondió:

 **"Depende... ¿Cuándo comenzaste tu vida sexual?"**  
  
Naito se rió ante la inesperada respuesta, pero padre suspiró como si estuviera hablando completamente en serio. Él estaba en la silla, pero luego se incorporó y se acercó hasta sentarse también en la cama. Le acarició la frente con una mano cariñosa y luego comenzó a peinarle el cabello. Como con su cara, fue un toque amoroso, pausado y cálido. Sus ojos estaban realmente brillantes, _igual a si mirara a su amante._

Su calor le detiene la respiración.

**"¿Tener sexo o un novio es tan malo para ti, papá?"**

La mano de su padre se detuvo. Luego, los dedos bajaron y se dedicaron a tocar los labios de Naito...  
  
**"No. Pero igual estoy muy molesto. Quiero decir, me robaron a mi hijo. Así que supongo que por eso decidí que iba a dar un gran paso contigo... Porque de todos modos eres mío. Eres mío así que no importa lo que haga o deje de hacer."**  
  
_Era un padre con una lógica bastante extraña para su gusto._ Naito quitó la mano de Elsie y se apartó. Ya no pueden tener más sexo del que han tenido. Si cae de nuevo, **si lo deja entrar de nuevo** , entonces definitivamente su cuerpo y su mente estarán otra vez distantes y no podrá hablar o entender lo que pasa.

**"No me toques hoy."**

Papá inclinó la cabeza: **"¿Entonces mañana?"**  
  
 **"Mañana tampoco"**  
  
 **"Pasado mañana."**

**"Lo estoy haciendo con mi padre… Y eso es horrible. Teniendo sexo con mi papá, me siento enfermo."**

Un rostro hermoso se acercó al suyo. Es increíble que a la edad de 38 años tenga todavía ese tipo de expresión tan fresca. Naito siempre lo miraba, en la comida, en la cama, pero hoy el rostro de papá se siente diferente. Más suave, posiblemente... **Y no quiere verlo.** Sin embargo, la energía de Elsie perseveró y acosó a Naito hasta que logró besarlo de nuevo. Lo besó suavemente, _y el olor a perfume_ _embotó_ _de pronto todos sus sentidos._ Era similar al olor del incienso, del jabón o de las sábanas... Y Naito estaba cansado de este juego en el que lo volvía alguien completamente a su merced.  
  
Naito se incorporó, y trató de darle la espalda a su padre. Elsie no se apartó ni siquiera un centímetro y, sentado todavía en la cama, mirando la espalda redonda de su hijo, _sonreía como si esa visión fuera lo más bonito del mundo entero._  
  
**"¿Por qué no solo lo admites y ya? Fue bueno, porque te dí justo en el punto que te gusta."**  
  
Enojado por las palabras de su padre, Naito se levantó de un salto y le gritó:  
  
**"¡No hables así! ¡Siento que mis oídos se van a** **pudrir** **solo de escucharte!"**  
  
 **"No te preocupes. Algo como esto no puede** **pudrirlos** **".**  
  
Naito no estaba seguro de si no podía entender lo que había dicho o si por el contrario, contestaba así porque le gustaba molestarle. Padre simplemente se encogió de hombros y extendió las manos para sostener a Naito entre sus brazos... Y entre las manos de papá, Naito, quien no dejaba de moverse, lo empujó una y otra vez hasta que Elsie no tuvo más remedio que apretar y aumentar la fuerza para que no escapara.  
Se sentía como si estuviera siendo aplastado por una pared pesada porque los brazos de Elsie eran firmes y aterradores.

Naito, incluso así de atrapado, le preguntó a su padre algo más:

 **"¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?"**  
  
 **"¿** **Um** **?"**  
  
_Y es que parecía desearlo tanto_... Incluso ahora, mientras intentaban conversar, estaba llevando su mano de vez en cuando hasta su trasero para comenzar a acariciar. Naito miró a su padre y continuó: **"Hay muchos hombres que son más guapos que yo".**  
  
 **"Eres el más guapo del planeta entero".**  
  
La expresión de Naito se deformó ante el elogio tan abierto, como diciendo: " _¿Qué está diciendo ahora este loco?"_ Estaba impotente así que chasqueó la lengua, y cuando escuchó este pequeño sonidito, su padre sonrió y besó los labios de Naito nuevamente. Igual a si ya fuera una costumbre entre los dos.

Al principio, fue un beso sincero que pareció pedir permiso. Con el tiempo, el beso se volvió más denso, igual a si pidiera **sexo**...  
Lo había sentido, incluso cuando se acostaron la primera vez: _Papá besaba terriblemente bien._ Le hacía sentir maravillado y luego, gradualmente, incluso le hacía sentir _placer_. Y Naito, que gemía sin saberlo, tomó el control de su razón tras unos minutos de intentarlo y se negó con rabia cada vez que la lengua de su padre intentaba entrar. No, _no puede permitirse pensar en estupideces porque es su padre._ Y un padre no debería hacer esto tan como si nada... Pero como si papá dijera que no pensara en estupideces, le chupó los labios con fuerza y le recorrió gentilmente hasta chocar contra su paladar.

Se le escapó un gemido...

Empujó el hombro de su padre un par de veces, pero no pasó nada. En realidad, el impulso de su padre viene tan violento como una ola enorme por lo que Naito, no tuvo más remedio que acostarse en la cama para poderlo besar tanto como ese hombre parecía querer.  
  
Con los labios húmedos, su padre sonrió cuando vio a Naito jadear con la cara completamente roja: **"Solo quiero quedarme contigo, porque te amo".**

**"No quiero eso."**

Naito se cubrió la cara, padre le agarró la muñeca y la extendió hasta apretarla contra la cama.  
  
**"En realidad, te odiaba... No, lo más razonable es decir que odiaba a los niños. Me preguntaba** _ **¿Por qué tuvieron que nacer? ¿Por qué tuve que tener hijos?**_ **Cuando era más joven, me molestaba mucho, en serio... Pero creo que ahora entiendo la razón de tu nacimiento."**  
  
Elsie tocó el rostro de Naito con el dorso de los dedos... Cuanto más se da cuenta de los sentimientos de su padre, más odiaba el afecto que parecía desprender por él.  
  
**"Amarte es increíblemente conveniente para mí. No puedes quedar embarazado, y el registro familiar dice que eres mi hijo así que puedo tenerte conmigo sin dar explicaciones ¡Es perfecto!"**  
  
Naito cerró los ojos con fuerza. Todo lo que pudo hacer, _fue cerrarlos y tratar de encontrar algún sentido en esto._ Padre extendió la mano y susurró, tocando su vientre plano:

 **"Pero te quiero tanto, que creo que si tú tuvieras a mi bebé no estaría nada mal. Sí, ojalá pudieras embarazarte de mi.** _**¿Sería tu hermano o sería tu hijo?** _ **"**

Naito dijo: **"Detente, por favor..."**

Padre le agarró la barbilla: **"Pero todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para intentar ¿No es verdad?"**

Sus labios se pegaron tiernamente a los suyos. La mano de Naito, flotando en el aire, terminó por agarrar su hombro hasta apretar... _El beso se profundizó con un toque débil._


	23. 15

_No pudo asistir a la ceremonia de graduación._

Naito tuvo que intentar regularizarse por su cuenta porque a papá realmente parecía importarle que tuviera buenas notas. _Y no estaba conforme con el cese repentino que Naito había tenido en la escuela._ Tenía que llenar sus faltas, ponerse al corriente y aprobar. En realidad, estaba a punto de tomar su último examen así que la ceremonia de graduación simplemente se convirtió en un hecho que no podía ser...

Naito, a quien le encantaba nadar y montar a caballo, incluso pareció dejar de hacerlo tan seguido una vez que la relación con su padre logró profundizarse. Papá había golpeado duramente su cuerpo junto con su mente y ahora estaba en un estado en el que parecía no estar del todo vivo. Incluso aunque todavía estuviese respirando. Preferiría morir, incluso preferiría hacerlo repentinamente y sin armar mucho escándalo.

Pero no quería que fuera provocado por su padre. No por rendirse por su padre, al menos.

 **"Eres similar a mí... Estás atrapado todo el tiempo."**  
  
Naito miró a Lewis, su caballo, y murmuró esto con una voz increíblemente seca y pesada. A veces solamente iba al establo para ver su condición y, últimamente, estaba pensando que Lewis quería salir y que tal vez, _incluso lo odiaba por encerrarlo._  
Ya no podía estar allí más de cinco minutos porque comenzaba a sentir lástima por si mismo. Y esta vez, cuando salió, _descubrió que ya había comenzado a llover_. No tenía paraguas, así que estaba caminando bajo la lluvia de un modo lamentable y pausado.

Hay un perro saltando desde lejos...

Cuando se aproximó un poco más y miró de cerca para intentar ver de quién era el cachorro, descubrió que Alto le llamaba y después, que incluso lo ponía entre sus brazos. Su padre lo trajo como regalo para él, a quien le gustaban mucho los perros desde siempre. El cachorro corrió muy rápido cuando lo escuchó caminar de nuevo y golpeó a Naito en la cara al aventarse contra su pecho, familiarizado con su aroma que a final de cuentas, era parecido al de su hermano. Naito cayó al pasto, con agua de lluvia... _Pero el lugar que fue abusado por su padre comenzó a doler._

Frunció el ceño.  
  
**"Teche, no le hagas eso a Naito."**  
  
Cuando Naito tocó el rostro jadeante y encantador del perro, su cuerpo se volvió un poco más tranquilo por un segundo. Lo abrazó, y el olor fragante de su torso peludo se mezcló con el aroma del agua.

Naito se puso de pie en el momento en que observó que se acercaba el dueño: Alto, enfundado en un impermeable, corrió hasta él con las manos extendidas y luego, _se quedó parado para ver como Naito acariciaba la cabeza del perro._

Naito apuntó a su hermano: **"Ve con él, anda... No creo que quiera que estés conmigo."**

Alto, que se había puesto rígido, se rió como si se sintiera aliviado cuando el pequeño perrito caminó de nuevo hacía él. Naito, mirando la parte posterior del cuerpo de su hermano por un tiempo bastante considerablemente, simplemente decidió darle la espalda e irse de allí. No es por Alto o el perro, es solo que se sentía demasiado mal para vivir como si nada y no quería entrar a una casa con cámaras por todas direcciones _._  
Alto, que estaba viendo a Naito, parado solo y bajo la lluvia, se aproximó en un impulso inconsciente. Naito volvió la cabeza al escuchar sus pasos. _Tragó saliva..._ La cara de Naito, la que había visto muchas veces antes, el rostro del hermano mayor que conocía y respetaba en el pasado, **ya no era el mismo.** Las sombras le hacían parecer un cadáver y estaba increíblemente palido y delgado también. No creía que estuviera tomando medicamentos, pero sus ojos borrosos le hacían pensar que así era.  
  
**"¿Dónde te duele, hermano?"**  
  
Naito sonrió ante la pregunta de Alto. Se secó el cabello mojado por la lluvia y dijo:

**"Nada lo hace..."**   
  
**"Oye... Hermano."**

Alto murmuró de nuevo y se acercó otro paso. Naito, quien estaba disgustado por esto, se cruzó de brazos y apretó los dedos un poco más contra su piel. Era molesto que la lluvia se le clavara en los ojos, pero igual esperó hasta que Alto habló.  
  
**"¿Qué?"**  
  
 **"Me puse en contacto con Rayan".**  
  
Incluso escuchar su nombre pareció detenerle la respiración. Cuando la cara de Naito cambió de manera extraña, Alto sonrió:

**"Quiero decir que..."**

**"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"** Preguntó. Después de limpiar la lluvia que corría por su cara, Naito fue quien se aproximó ahora para sostener el brazo de Alto. _Parecía honestamente desesperado:_ **"¿Qué dijo Rayan?"**  
  
 **"Nada especial. Pero estuvo bastante herido. Mal."**

**"¿Ya está bien?"**

**"Sí."**

Parados, uno al lado de otro, Naito y Alto hablaron silenciosamente por un buen rato antes de decirle que se fuera y Naito siguiera silenciosamente hacía adelante...

La casa estaba iluminada por todas partes, así que Naito frunció el ceño apenas entró. Estaba mojado, por lo que pasó directamente al baño sin ir primero al dormitorio. Ya hay agua en la bañera y entiende perfectamente bien que solo había **una persona** capaz de hacer esto mientras él se encontraba lejos...  
Naito se metió en la bañera y cuando entró al agua caliente de golpe, su cuerpo frío se relajó tan gradualmente que incluso comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Después de pasar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, se estiró. Su cabeza estaba mareada, pero de todas maneras, sosteniendo su frente con los dedos, caminó hacia la cabina de ducha y dejó correr toda el agua helada. Después de lavarse lentamente, se puso una bata y salió para ir directo a la cama... **Padre estaba subiendo las escaleras.** Caminando con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y un aspecto sombrío y somnoliento que era difícil pasar por alto. Parecía bastante agresivo cuando los ojos morados de su padre se clavaron fijamente en los suyos e instantes después, la mano de ese mismo hombre llegó lentamente desde una esquina y le agarró la nuca.

Los labios de papá y de hijo se tocaron suavemente, sin ninguna rebelión. Con su mano, acarició y bajó hasta tocar sobre su pecho humedecido...  
  
**"No hagas eso."**  
  
 **"¿No lo sabes todavía?"**

Padre torció sus pezones. _**"Oh"**_ le duele tanto, así que los gemidos comienzan a salir irremediablemente de su boca mientras le tocaba también las nalgas... Naito dio un paso para atrás, pero padre tiró de su pezón con la mano que seguía pegada a su piel.

El gemido dio paso a un grito de dolor impresionante: **"¡Ah, duele!"**

Pero papá lo ignoró, y tomó a Naito entre sus brazos para acomodarlo contra él. Bajó las dos manos y le abrió con ellas un agujero que estaba lo suficientemente seco.

 **"Tú eres mío... Y me encanta demasiado que sea justo así."**  
  
Naito no pudo soportar la confesión y golpeó la parte superior del cuerpo de su padre. Le dio un puñetazo impresionante y luego padre comenzó a reír ante su débil esfuerzo. _Lo volteó_ _y colocó a Naito en la pared_. Le dolía terriblemente la espalda debido a su fuerza y sin embargo, los labios de su padre se acercaron tan tiernamente como siempre lo había hecho. Hacía calor, sabía dulce... El beso no estuvo mal y al contrario, fue muy bueno. Fue un beso de adulto, **sexy**... ¡Pero era un problema porque la persona a la que besaba era su padre! Era un problema cada vez que seguía girando la cabeza porque se sentía como si lo estuviese persiguiendo hasta el final.

Papá le chupó los labios con fuerza y le abrió las piernas. Lo enloqueció con un beso, luego abrió su culo y colocó su dedo justo allí... _No había nada húmedo ni correctamente preparado._  
  
**"Espera un segundo. No. ¡Espera!"**  
  
Naito de repente se rebeló, así que papá agarró a su hijo del brazo y trató de darle la vuelta. El problema, **era Alto** , que estaba de pie frente a ellos con un cachorro entre sus brazos. Todavía tenía un impermeable... Pareció haber sido alcanzado por un rayo así que padre solamente se rió. Volteó la cabeza y vio a su hijo, que ya se estaba abrochando la bata. Estaba tratando de escapar hacía otro lado, así que papá lo agarró de la muñeca y lo sujetó contra su pecho para que pudiera ver. _El hijo lloró cubriéndose la cara._ Era una atmósfera extraña. Incluso estando tan enfermo, jamás se había visto como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Como si el mundo se hubiera derrumbado sobre él.

Estaba conteniendo el llanto.  
  
**"Déjame ir, por favor."**

Papá miró a su hijo y lo acomodó de tal forma que le fue fácil poner la frente sobre su hombro. Lo abrazó... El cuerpo de Naito temblaba como el de alguien que experimentaba un fuerte resfriado. _Una reacción diferente a cuando Keshan los descubrió_. Naito parecía realmente sorprendido y triste.

**"Alto no debería saber. Déjame ir, papá. Por favor."**

El padre, que envolvía a un hijo que se acurrucaba contra su playera como un gato bajo la lluvia, vio a su otro hijo, Alto, que se había quedado tan quieto como una piedra. Solo un cuerpo, que no sabe nada ni puede hablar.

 **"¿Deberíamos dejar que nos vea más?"**  
  
 **"¡No digas nada como eso y dile que se vaya!"**  
  
Naito se colgó de la ropa de su padre y lloró con urgencia. Quería escapar, así que suplicó y después, lo hizo de nuevo. El pene de Naito era visible a través de la bata abierta y eso por si mismo, _ya era demasiado emocionante._  
Su padre, quien miró a Alto, agarró la nuca de Naito y lo empujó hasta dejarlo acomodado en el pasamanos de la escalera. Naito, quien sintió la situación que se avecinaba, se agarró del metal y volvió a rogarle a su padre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, incluso dejando que las lágrimas cayeran hacía los mosaicos.

 **"Por favor, detente. Por favor".**  
  
**"Tenemos que demostrarlo correctamente, para hacerles ver a todos qué relación tenemos".**  
  
Naito agitó la cabeza y trató de escapar por tercera vez. Padre lo abrazó y lo inclinó incluso aunque Naito puso todo de su poder para aguantar y quedarse quieto. Cuando se soltó, fuera de los brazos de su padre, Naito utilizó el puño y el pie para golpearlo directo en la cara:  
  
**"¡Te mataré! ¡Juro que voy a matarte!"**  
  
Los ojos de Naito brillaban de ira debido a la forma en que estaba actuando con él, frente a Alto. El puño del joven, enojado por el hecho, entró directamente en la barbilla de su padre y le provocó retroceder. Volvió a golpearlo, y a golpearlo, y en la tercera oportunidad, su padre agarró el brazo de Naito y lo retorció con fuerza hacia atrás:

 **"¡Ah!"**  
  
 **"Tienes un mal hábito de manos".**  
  
Su padre, chasqueando la lengua, agarró su mano y apretó hasta que sus nudillos tronaron. Luego, lo empujó contra la pared hasta hacer que la cabeza le rebotara.  
  
**"¿Qué tan lejos has visto?"** Su padre le preguntó esto a Alto... Pero Alto todavía estaba de pie, con una expresión completamente en blanco. Volvió a repetir: **"¿¡Qué tanto has visto!?"**  
  
 **"Un beso... Solo un beso. No quise ver, yo solamente..."**

 **"¿Ya oíste?"**  
  
Dijo el padre, mirando la espalda de un hijo que lloraba y que todavía tenía los dedos unidos a él.

Naito negó con la cabeza como loco. Sus hombros seguían temblando. **"No. Esto no es posible..."**  
  
Padre suspiró, miró a Alto con ojos llenos de irritación y luego sonrió de una forma considerablemente aterradora: _Alto arruinó el ambiente_ , así que ahora alterna la mirada entre Alto y Naito y luego dice:

**"Ven aquí."**

Alto se acercó, con el rostro pálido y visiblemente duro. Papá, que vio la manera en la que temblaba, extendió los brazos, sostuvo el hombro de su hijo y susurró muy cerca de su oído: **"Te voy a decir algo, si solo cierras los ojos y sales, no pasará nada importante contigo ¿Estamos claros?"**  
  
**"Pero, mi hermano..."**  
  
Por primera vez, Alto se animó a hacer algo parecido a la rebelión. Pero los ojos de su padre, cuando se enojaba, eran tan profundos que las palabras simplemente no salieron bien. Cuando su padre lo agarró por el hombro nuevamente y no lo soltó, Alto soltó un débil:

**"Está enfermo... Papá. Le duele. No... Tú no... Mi hermano..."**

Naito, quien lo escuchó, dijo, mirando ferozmente a su padre.  
  
**"Todavía es un niño".**  
  
Se quebró, y salió una voz ronca que indicaba que podría ponerse a llorar de un momento para otro. El padre, que lo escuchó, se elevó de hombros:  
  
**"Aún así, tiene que hacerlo bien cuando le doy una orden. Si no capta las cosas desde ahora, niño o no, entonces no me sirve."**

Con su gran mano, apretó un poco más el hombro de Alto y lo agitó como si fuera una ramita. La cara de Alto se puso casi transparente porque, a diferencia de Naito, _Alto nunca había sido regañado por su padre de esta manera._ Y el hecho de que Alto estuviera asustado y se estremeciera frente a Naito, provocó que el muchacho se mordiera la lengua y comenzara a sollozar.

_Papá movió la mano que lo estaba apretando y le tapó los ojos._

Su vista estaba completamente bloqueada por sus palmas e irónicamente, ahora Naito podía respirar y exhalar un poco mejor...  
  
**"Solo necesitas cerrar los ojos, y salir".**  
  
Elsie torció a Alto... Y cuando Alto intentó mirar, papá lo atrapó de nuevo así que no pudo moverse. _Elsie despegó los dedos simplemente para limpiarle las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr._  
  
**"Papá..."**

Alto llamó a su padre con voz llorosa. Elsie sonrió brevemente y al final, miró al cuerpo que se había ido corriendo para esconderse justo en la esquina... Cuerpo caído, manos abrazándose. _El cuerpo de Naito estaba deprimido porque odiaba esta atmósfera casi tanto como lo hacía Alto._

 **"Papá, por favor."** Repitió.

 **"La única razón por la que pudiste vivir en esta casa tan cómodamente durante años, fue por tu hermano.** _ **Porque me gusta tu hermano.**_ **Agradecele, anda. Gracias por permitir que papá me dejara crecer."**  
  
Alto se tragó las lágrimas, que seguían cayendo gracias a las palabras de su padre y entonces, asintió. Lo sabía muy bien, todo lo que dijo. Incluso desde el inicio, pudo ver que su hermano y él eran muy diferentes. La única persona que no lo sabía era, precisamente, **el mismo Naito**. Pero ¡Demonios! Siempre fue evidente que para su padre Alto era solo un accesorio que venía con su hermano. El interés de papá siempre fue Naito y aunque al principio estaba celoso, luego pensó que había tenido suerte. Después de todo, Alto podía vivir en paz y con completa libertad cuando estaba a la sombra de su hermano. Inicialmente podía decir que lo sentia por Naito, pero a medida que pasaban los años, incluso se volvió algo aburrido... _Pero esta fue la primera vez en que vio a su hermano tan débil._ Incluso cuando murió su madre, no lloró así. Y tampoco lo había hecho él. Ahora Elsie atrapaba sus lágrimas tan pronto como caían hasta que Alto dio un paso para atrás.

Sabía que era un cobarde... Pero no quería vivir como su hermano.  
  
**"No he visto nada".**

Alto le dio la espalda. Naito escuchó el sonido de pasos alejándose gradualmente y luego, la puerta cerrándose con un fuerte impulso. El sonido finalmente se quebró y solo se quedó con su corazón retumbando: _**"Tung, tung, tung..."**_ Hasta que Naito, segundos después de eso, lloró en silencio igual a si lo hubiera perdido todo. Luego cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Alto pudo ayudarle. En realidad, por un momento pensó que lo haría... Pero Alto también estuvo expuesto a la violencia de su padre, y su padre, bueno, él sabía lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser.

Cuando lo vió girar la cabeza y decir **"No ví nada"** sabiendo que estaba herido, el dolor fue tan grande que lo dejó temblando.  
Al final, su hermano menor decidió que quería vivir cómodamente, aunque para eso tuviera que ocuparlo a él como un trampolín.

 **"Ven aquí."**  
  
Padre dijo esto con un rostro orgulloso. Pero lo que había hecho con Naito fue lo suficientemente terrible como para arruinar el espíritu que había intentado mantener con tantas ganas. Naito se quedó quieto incluso cuando su padre no lo estaba tocando y sin negarse o luchar, _dejó que papá lo llevara a la cama para acostarlo_. Le abrió las piernas y forzó a su agujero a abrirse para entrar. Y aunque estuviera abierto, estaba seco y el pene ardientemente erecto entraba en el denso interior casi arrastrándose. ¡Fue más doloroso que nunca antes! Aunque Naito soportó el dolor mientras sostenía la sabana con ambas manos. Parecía estar roto. Su culo no soportaba un pene tan grande, duro y largo y además, _no estaba de humor._

Naito miró a su padre, parpadeando unos ojos que estaba tratando de cerrar... Los ojos morados de papá estaban manchados de emoción y en el centro, casi brillando, veía reflejado su propio rostro. _Tocó su mejilla..._ Fue la primera vez que su hijo lo tocó así que, como si papá no lo creyera, se quedó pasmado y comenzó a gemir. Agarró el hombro de Naito y lo presionó para abajo. El pene de su padre se hizo más grande:

 **"Hijo, tócame más".**  
  
Su padre enterró su rostro en la palma de Naito y murmuró esta oración en completo éxtasis. La voz del hombre le hizo cosquillas en la palma y su aliento caliente lo acarició de todas las maneras posibles. Naito, que pensó que tenía la cabeza en blanco, apretó los dientes mientras lo penetraba.

 **"Eh, eh... ¡Oh!"**  
  
Naito gimió y tocó el hermoso rostro y los firmes hombros de su padre. Envolvió su cuello con ambas manos y entonces, su entrada se abrió completamente para él y el crujido y húmedo sonido se extendió de forma obscena por todas las paredes. Parecía intimidante que su pene entrara y saliera por un ano tan chiquito así que, en un momento dado, Naito casi le cortó el cuello a su padre con un abrazo. La cintura de Elsie se movió en un lío terrible y su conciencia gradualmente se volvió borrosa. El placer, que se había elevado brillantemente, se convirtió en una enorme llama y dominó su cuerpo.

 **"¡Ah! Papá, papá ¡Papá!"**  
  
Gimió, y luego le susurró a su padre con una voz increíblemente reprimida. El padre, que escucho todo atentamente, se rió y luego eyaculó, derramando un gemido en los labios de su hijo. _¿Cómo era posible que el rostro de su padre fuera tan hermoso?_ Igual a si no se tratara de una persona de este mundo. Es tan hermoso que incluso abrió los ojos otro poquito porque no pudo reprimirse. Quería ver los ojos que siempre estaban cubiertos por un cabello disperso, observar que otras expresiones haría, que más dirían esos labios... Pero cuando lo pensó, se sintió tan mareado que ya no pudo decir más.

La cara de su padre, que parecía disfrutar de su reciente eyaculación, era muy estimulante. Naito cerró los ojos y dijo, tanteando el cuello de papá:

 **"Definitivamente te mataré".**  
  
 **"Lo espero con ansias."**  
  
Papá, como era de esperar, respondió alegremente. Levantó el cuerpo de su hijo, le sentó en sus muslos y se quedó un buen rato mirando como gritaba ante una inserción muchísimo más profunda que la anterior. Las lágrimas cayeron tanto que mojaron la mejilla de su padre, como lluvia.

 **"Demasiado profundo…"**  
  
Papá extendió la mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su hijo.

**"Sería genial si muriera por tus manos. Solamente no falles, o yo te mataré a ti en su lugar."**

Parecía una dulce confesión primero, pero luego se volvió una maldita amenaza. Naito colapsó contra la parte superior del cuerpo de su padre... Y entonces lo abrazó.

 **"Puedes tener suerte una vez, pero no dos, hijo".**  
  
Eso era lo que solía decir su padre.


	24. 16

Cuando era niño, _Naito_ _le tenía miedo a su padre._

La mirada de papá lo ponía tan asustado que temblaba y temblaba y siempre que eso pasaba, Elsie, como si estuviera intentando tranquilizarlo cada vez, le acariciaba la cabeza y luego lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Eso no era suficiente para él, así que llamaba a su mamá casi a gritos. Y mamá se acercaba y lo arrullaba en silencio.

Cuando era abrazado por su madre, solo miraba a papá para comprobar que no estuviera enojado con él por preferirla a ella.... _Pero parecía que a su padre realmente no le importaba mucho que digamos_. Aparentemente, miraba a Naito con unos ojos apagados y luego, se daba la vuelta para dedicarse a algo más.

Entonces un día, Naito, que se divirtió con un amigo local en una tarde lluviosa, tuvo un fuerte resfriado que le hizo sufrir por un día entero. Mamá tenía que irse a trabajar y Alto era tan pequeño que su madre lo dejó en casa del vecino. Naito tenía miedo de estar solito así que aunque fue embarazoso, después de pensarlo varias veces y tachar todas las opciones existentes, _su madre le pidió ayuda a papá._ Su padre, que había estado vestido con un traje completo, se molestó por la petición de su madre y cuando ella se puso a llorar, el hombre se arrancó la corbata y la aventó al suelo.

Su madre le dijo a Naito: **"Papá te cuidará".**

Y salió.

Naito, quien se quedó solo con su padre en una casa pequeñita, se volvió hacia el hombre y lo observó por algunos minutos. Su padre, sentado de espaldas al sol, era como un dios mítico. _Un ser perfecto_. Y cuando el periódico que su padre había estado leyendo se apartó de su cara y lo dejó completamente al descubierto, el hombre miró a Naito con sus ojos feroces, como si estuviera enojado todavía, y luego, lentamente extendió su mano... _Padre era muy tierno cuando se lo proponía_. Sus manos cubrieron la frente de Naito:  
  
**"Estás ardiendo. ¿Por qué saliste a jugar en un día lluvioso? ¡Ya te había dicho que eso es algo que no tienes que hacer!"**

Papá lo estaba regañando así que Naito, sorprendido por el enfado de su padre, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. _Era tan aterrador..._

**"Perdón..."**

Elsie suspiró ante una voz que parecía no tener energía. Luego, simplemente dejó a Naito y salió del cuarto... Puede que no quisiera verlo por ahora para no reaccionar mal así que Naito, que se sentía mal y cansado, revoloteó, se volvió y se acostó. Prefiriendo dormir que ponerse a pensar.

 _Naito_ _cerró los ojos en el momento en que padre le agitó suavemente la espalda._ Cuando se volvió, observó al hombre con un montón de cubiertos para niños que no encajaban con el tamaño de sus manos.

**"Tiene que comer y tomar tus medicamentos."**   
  
**"Estoy mareado..."**

Papá dejó las cosas en su buró y agarró a Naito entre sus brazos. El niño se estremeció ante un acto demasiado radical y además, porque tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo enojar. Tenía miedo de que gritara... _Pero su padre se comportó en contra de las expectativas de_ _Naito_. Se sentó en una silla y con una cucharita de plástico comenzó a mover el estofado de carne hasta hacerlo flotar. Era un guiso que su madre preparó y calentó para el enfermo Naito antes de salir. Papá solo tuvo que ponerlo en un plato.

 **"Mamá me dijo que debes comer. Si no comes, te** **regañará** **¿Y quieres eso?"**  
  
Naito, recargado en el pecho de su padre, abrió su boquita y esperó pacientemente a que papá le diera un guiso que ya se había entibiado adecuadamente. Eran porciones chiquitas así que le tomó un tiempo considerable comer y acabarse todo. Cierra la boca mientras mastica y luego vuelve a abrirla, _como un pajarito._ Papá le dio de comer el guiso hasta el final sin molestarse e incluso le dio la medicina. (Aunque eso le costó mucho más trabajo porque el niño lloró) Al final, su padre sacó el chocolate que había escondido en el frigorífico y se lo ofreció como un premio. Luego, lo acomodó para pegarle en su espaldita y lo comenzó a arrullar, justo como lo había estado haciendo mamá.

Naito estaba bastante feliz con las acciones de su padre.  
  
**"Tienes que comer."**  
  
Parecía similar a esa vez, pero en una situación completamente diferente. Las manos de su padre ahora tienen una vajilla para adultos, no para niños, y él ya no era lo suficientemente joven como para que su padre lo alimentara en la boca. Ya no era una relación normal entre padre e hijo y dicho esto, incluso podía decir que era más bien, un trato de amante o de pareja sexual. No. _Los dos estaban en una relación que no podía definirse con ninguna palabra._

Elsie dejó los platos que sostenía, sobre una pequeña mesita que estaba en un rincón. El olor del guiso de carne que comió cuando era pequeño era similar a lo que tenía ahora frente a él pero igual no le hizo caso. Padre le dió una patada la cama, así que el colchón tembló con gran fuerza. Aún así, _Naito_ _no se movió._  
  
**"¿Estás haciendo esto solo por Alto?"**  
  
Padre hablaba específicamente sobre lo que Alto había visto. No debe haber sido gran cosa para él, pero desde el punto de vista de Naito había sido _humillante, aterrador y triste._ Por supuesto, papá no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Naito. Siempre fue un hombre así. Una persona que tenía las fiestas, la diversión y el salvajismo como concepto de vida por lo que no parecía tenerle nada de empatía.  
  
Sintió como el colchón se presionaba, y luego vio el antebrazo de su padre frente a él. Una piel suave, sin cicatrices, brillando a la luz de la bombilla... Luego, su mano le tocó su mejilla y su barbilla. Tocó sus orejas y le hizo cerrar los ojos en un instante. En general, siempre que la mano de papá lo tocaba, se recordaba a si mismo, **jadeando desde abajo**. Suplicando y gritando ¡Papá! ¡¡Papá!!

Naito escapó de la mano de Elsie y se metió un poco más en la manta... Sin embargo, su padre la quitó y volvió a descubrir la cara de su hijo. En esa misma posición, podía ver el flequillo de su padre cubriendo su frente e incluso, los pequeños lunares que tenía en la mejilla. _Parecía más joven de lo que era realmente._

 **"¿Cuál es el problema?"**  
  
No podía moverse porque tenía la cara en la mano de su padre, pero igual lo miró fijamente a los ojos para que notara que no tenía miedo. Elsie era guapo a pesar de que estaba frunciendo el ceño y su atuendo parecía el de una sesión de modelaje. Como si estuviera listo para aparecer en una revista. Su padre era una persona guapa, pasara lo que pasara.  
  
**"¿Qué pasa, mi amor?"**

 **"¿Papá no lo sabe?"**  
  
Luchó contra su voz ronca, pero igual no salió de la manera que deseaba.

Padre se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Naito para hacerle un masaje en sus mejillas y en su frente. Definitivamente son los ojos, el tacto y la voz de su padre. Nada ha cambiado. Todavía había algo duro y violento en él, pero sentía que era lo más considerado posible.

_No se sentía agradecido por esto._

Naito salió de su manta y lo apartó. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba llena de huellas dejadas por su padre y algunas heridas bastante prominentes. En el rostro de papá, que encontró las huellas que había dejado, una sonrisa suave y feliz contrastó con la ira en el rostro de su hijo. Naito, pensando en la cámara, rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana en caso de que su cuerpo fuera fotografiado.

Naito parecía enojado: **"¿Crees que me quedaré quieto? ¿No opinas que puedo volverme loco y matarte?"**

Padre estaba escuchando atentamente. Y todavía sentado en la cama y mirando a Naito, sonrió y extendió los dedos para acomodarle un mechón detrás de la oreja: **"Tú no estas loco. Más bien, no sabes si podrías matarme o no. Te da miedo. ¿Crees que no conozco tu personalidad?"**  
  
Naito cerró la boca y miró a su padre. Como si papá pensara que era lindo, la mejilla de Naito se apretó con fuerza utilizando los dedos.  
  
**"Eres mi destino".**  
  
 **"¡No toques a la gente así!"**  
  
Naito estaba enojado cuando empujó la mano de su padre. Padre dio un paso para atrás y se puso de pie para tomar el estofado:

 **"Si quieres matarme, come bien primero. Para que puedas huir decentemente al menos. Mis hombre te van a perseguir gritando** **_"Lo mató." "Ayuda" "¡Aaah!"_ ** **Y sería penoso para ti."**

**"Apártate..."**

**"Como quieras."**

Padre agarró la vajilla y se encogió de hombros... Y mientras salía del cuarto, Naito se levantó de la cama, todavía con su cuerpo tambaleándose y los dedos temblorosos pese a que mantenía su centro. Caminó hacia el armario y primero tomó una camiseta azul holgada con capucha y unos pantáloncitos cortos. Pasó por el cajón de la derecha, sacó unos guantes de cuero y después, ya vestido y todo, Naito salió y bajó lentamente las escaleras: _Todo estaba increíblemente normal_. Había decoraciones espléndidas que solo podrías ver en un museo y en algún lugar entre ellos, **estaba la puta cámara.**

Naito, con ojos llameantes de ira, miró alrededor. Si no puede encontrarlo, la respuesta era solamente una: **Destruir toda la maldita casa.**  
Naito salió de la casa y se dirigió al cuartito del viejo mayordomo. Alto practicaba béisbol cuando era niño así que, cuando le pidió al hombre un bate, le mostró una sala de equipamiento deportivo completo y extenso. Naito tomó el bate y regresó...

El lugar al que entró primero fue la sala de juegos. Naito se acomodó los guantes, agarró hábilmente el bate de béisbol y comenzó a romperlo todo. Ordenador portátil, computadoras, consolas de juegos, todo se rompió. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y "Crash" Romper la cámara ya no era el propósito. Naito simplemente rompió todo lo que podía ver. _Las cosas que pertenecían a papá_. Estaba muy enojado y no podía soportarlo. Su cabeza estaba caliente de ira y la razón se le desvaneció. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la cocina estaba destrozada, no pudo escuchar a su padre ni a los guardaespaldas venir. No había pasos, ni respiraciones y Naito subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de par en par. Era el espacio más odiado. _¡Debería haberlo eliminado desde el principio!_ Había pisado un trozo de vidrio así que aunque las plantas de sus pies estaban sangrando, ni siquiera podía sentir dolor.

Naito, en el dormitorio, entró y destruyó las decoraciones, la televisión y otros muebles. Todo, menos la enorme cama. Naito, que arrojó un bate de béisbol en la habitación, tomó los cerillos que había tomado de la cocina y los sacó con un aire demente. Sí, _definitivamente sería mejor de esa manera_. Quemarlo todo hasta hacer que desaparecieran. Una jodida cámara que no sabía dónde estaba y la jodida casa. En realidad, se sintió aliviado al pensar en deshacerse de todo lo que pudiera tener su nombre. Trató de hacer una pequeña fogata, pero entonces sintió una mano en su muñeca... Una mano apretada.

Naito vio al hombre que lo tenía del brazo.

 **"No importa si lo rompes, pero no prendas fuego".**  
  
Naito se rió.  
  
**"Hubiera sido divertido encenderlo".**  
  
Naito frunció el ceño ante la fuerza que parecía romper su muñeca. Finalmente, su padre le quitó los cerillos y los aventó hacía la esquina mientras chasqueaba la boca.

Elsie agarró la cintura de su hijo y tiró de ella hasta dejarlo descansando entre sus brazos. Depositó un beso corto en los labios de Naito y al mismo tiempo, el hombre, que le quitó los guantes de las manos, sonrió de esa manera inocente que odiaba tanto. _Como un niño con un regalo._  
  
**"¿Se alivió tu ira?"**  
  
 **"¿Crees que se habría resuelto solo por esto?"**

Padre no respondió. Naito abrió la boca otra vez:  
  
**"... ¿Me criaste con este propósito desde el principio? Yo ¿Hice algo malo para que me trataras así? Yo, yo..."**  
  
La voz se hizo más pequeña y temblorosa. Naito, cuyas emociones se volvieron intensas, empezó a estallar en un mar de lágrimas y jadeos impresionantes. Todo _era increíblemente triste._ La realidad de la que no podía escapar, su padre que seguía obsesionado con él, incluso esto de perder a las personas de su familia que tanto amaba. ¡Todo se estaba volviendo agotador y difícil! Padre secó las lágrimas de Naito y lo besó para que dejara de llorar. Trató de escapar de su padre de nuevo, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando le sujetó ahora por la espalda y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas... Sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas, como serpientes. Incluso los gemidos y lágrimas de Naito fueron recibidos en su boca.

**"Voy a decirlo... Todas las veces que sea necesario".**

**"¿…Qué?"**  
  
**"Que te amo."**  
  
 **"Dijiste que me amabas desde que era un niño".**  
  
Padre se rió: **"Entonces te lo diré de nuevo."** Abrazó a Naito, que estaba temblando levemente, y dijo: **"Te amo. Te amo como un hombre ahora y te amaba como un hijo cuando eras muy chiquito. Te amo, con todo lo que tengo."**  
  
**"¿Es esto amor?"**  
  
Preguntó Naito desde los brazos de su padre. Confinado, obsesivo, golpeado, degollado, **violado**. No se puede llamar amor a forzar una relación. La violencia iba y venía y gritar sobre matarse el uno al otro, no era como el cariño o la pasión que se tenía que sentir en una relación. Era solo, un deseo mezquino de posesión.  
  
**"Es amor para mí".**  
  
En respuesta a su voz, Naito empujó la parte superior del cuerpo de su padre con brusquedad y gritó: **"¡No para mí!"**

 **"No pedí tu opinión".** El rostro pálido de su hijo se quedó en silencio. **"Yo sé cuando estoy enamorado."**


	25. 17

Naito tuvo que quedarse en el dormitorio de su padre hasta que repararan la casa y Alto, que había estado rondado por cada una de las habitaciones recientemente, se volvió algo similar a un grano de arena en su boca. Parecía que caminaba con frecuencia fuera de la habitación así que, por más que trataba de no toparse con él, no era algo que pudiera evitarse eternamente.  
Su padre, que trabajaba de noche, era una persona que dormía por la mañana. Cuando Naito comenzó a vivir en esta casa, Elsie se despertaba durante horas increíblemente inusuales y acosaba a Naito a tal punto que extendieron sus actividades a otros lugares además del dormitorio. Lo hicieron en la mesa, en el sofá y en el escritorio del estudio de su padre. En la alfombra, fuera de ella, y también tan constantemente que era evidente que estas dos personas tenían una relación.

Alto, que había presenciado esto desde la distancia, parecía sentirse tan incómodo que llegaba justo a tiempo para obligar a su padre a irse a trabajar.   
  
Naito cerró los ojos dentro de la bañera y se hundió en sus propios pensamientos destructivos. En momentos como estos tenía que estar tranquilo y se repetía constantemente que no debía perder los estribos. No importaba lo loco que estuviera y no importaba lo mucho que creyera que iba a morir. En el momento en que se rindiera y renunciara a su propia voluntad para caer en la de su padre, entonces sería el momento en el que su vida terminaría para siempre.

Naito abrió los ojos y exhaló.

Después de beber el agua helada que habían preparado para él, su mente volvió a la normalidad en un segundo. Sacó el hielo del vaso, lo colocó en su boca e inclinándose suavemente para adelante, se empapó en la bañera y se sumergió durante bastante tiempo. _El agua caliente siempre curaba el cuerpo que había estado sufriendo..._

 **Papá no tenía ninguna intención de liberar a Naito.** Más bien, parecía disfrutar con eso de tener su cuerpo a voluntad entre sus manos y mientras jugaba con él, sentía que se caía cada vez más y más en un agujero sin retorno.   
Por ahora, _lo único que podía considerar cierto era que su padre se había enamorado de él._ Descubrió que no era mentira a través de varios experimentos: Cuando la mano de Naito se posaba sobre la suya, papá estaba tan emocionado como un adolescente. Y cuando no se apartaba de él, sus ojos violetas brillaban con calor. Emocionados y tal y como si fuera todo para él. _Naito pensó en utilizar estos hallazgos para salir de casa._ Papá regularmente se iba de vacaciones en verano. Siempre se llevaba a su amante pero, esta vez, había una alta probabilidad de que se lo llevara a él. Naito entonces fingiría ser arrastrado y pediría como condición adicional llevarse también a Alto. Definitivamente preguntaría **por qué estaba llamando por él** pero, como lo amaba, pedirlo un par de veces tendría que ser suficiente... Y obviamente, _pensaba utilizar muy bien a su querido hermanito._

El plan estaba a medias dentro de su cabeza. Pensaba en ese día prácticamente todo el tiempo, creyendo que si era obediente en la medida de lo posible, definitivamente podía resultar.

Naito se levantó después de beber toda el agua restante en su vaso. Se puso una camiseta negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla y salió por puro instinto. No tenía apetito, pero sentía que tenía que llevar cualquier cosa a su boca de inmediato para quitarse la ansiedad. Caminó... **Joe** , el chef de su padre, estaba sacando el pan del horno para cuando llegó a la cocina. ¡Y ese era su pan favorito! El hombre, que sintió la mirada de Naito, sonrió de inmediato y señaló un pastel utilizando toda la mano. Era el pastel de chocolate favorito de Naito y Alto desde que eran niños, así que inmediatamente lo tomó y se fue a la mesita de la esquina para comenzar a comer:

**"¿Estás bien?"**   
  
**"Sí..."**

**Zora** , la hija del chef y a quien conocía desde que era muy chiquitita, escribía algo en una hoja de papel bastante colorida. Joe buscó algunos utensilios de cocina y después de organizarse, se paró junto a Naito y vertió la leche en unas tazas vacías. Le ofreció una servilleta, Naito la tomó y entonces dijo secamente, **"Gracias".** Haciendo más fácil que el cocinero analizara de mejor manera su rostro. Es más blanco que antes, pero también estaba extrañamente pulcro. Sus ojos se veían apagados así que no pudo evitar preguntar:

 **"¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?"**   
  
Joe preguntó en secreto porque había notado que el ambiente en la casa no estaba del todo bien. Naito, dando vueltas y vueltas al tenedor dijo:

 **"No es nada."**  
  
 **"Trabajo aquí desde hace más de 10 años. Y ahora, parece que entre el presidente y tú las cosas..."**   
  
No quería escucharlo más, así que Naito se esforzó por decir: **"Ya dije que todo está bien, en serio."**

**"Soy tu tío Joe, puedo abogar por ti. Puedo ayudarte."**

Eso era mentira, claramente. No podía ayudar. En realidad _¿Quién podría hacerlo alguna vez?_ Su padre, que compartía sangre con él, estaba obligándole constantemente a tener sexo como si fuera su amante. De hecho, Naito, recordando la mirada apasionada de papá, perdió el apetito y dejó el tenedor.

 **"Naito".**   
  
_¿Lo pensó demasiado fuerte?_ Los ojos de Joe estaban llenos de decepción así que Naito estaba evidentemente avergonzado. Dejó el pastel y dijo:

**"No, no es porque no pueda confiar en el tío Joe. Conoces la personalidad de mi padre. No va a escuchar incluso si lo hablas de todas las maneras posibles."**

**"Bueno... ¿Está realmente mal?"**   
  
Joe agarró su pecho y preguntó con impaciencia. Bueno, con el carácter feroz de su padre era obvio que el cocinero tendría miedo de lo que diría si manejaba las cosas mal. El hombre ofrecía una cobertura enorme de salario, bienestar y jubilación y por eso, la gente de su padre seguía trabajando allí a pesar de que le tenían miedo. Naito se atragantó debido a sus memorias, así que tragó leche para pasarse el pastel. Dejó la taza vacía y amorosamente dijo, para no preocuparlo:   
  
**"No tienes que temer por mi ¿Bueno? Prometo que no pasa nada".**   
  
Tan pronto como sonrió, Joe asintió con un rostro un poco más calmado. Era un método que utilizaba a menudo cuando quería ahorrarse tanta vergüenza. Tiernamente, si susurraba y miraba directamente a los ojos de la otra persona mientras sonreía, él o ella sonreían también y comenzaban a creer en sus palabras. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, volvió a ponerse increíblemente serio y extraño.   
_Naito entonces se dirigió al baño._ Apoyando los brazos en el fregadero y justo después de su actuación, se miró directamente a la cara utilizando el espejo: Era seguro que su rostro estaba muy delgado. La piel la tenía increíblemente pálida y su cabello tan largo le picaba los ojos. Se miró de cerca, inclinó la cabeza. De repente perdió la fuerza y sollozó. Sus manos temblaban inconscientemente y había un montón de lágrimas danzando en sus ojos. Mientras se sentaba, con la cabeza inclinada debajo del fregadero, juntó las manos.

 **"Está bien, está bien. Estará bien. Todo estará bien."**   
  
Después de murmurar esto por un buen rato, su corazón se calmó un poco y logró respirar evidentemente mejor. Pero el temblor seguía estando ahí. En sus puños, en sus piernas... Naito se levantó, carraspeó la garganta y se cepilló los dientes lentamente. El baño estaba conectado directo con el dormitorio por la puerta del fondo así que fue fácil para él entrar sin hacer el mayor escándalo. _Su padre estaba dormido._ El espacio de la cortina lo había dejado medio abierto y la luz del sol, que entraba en pequeñas ondas, estaba mojando su cuerpo completo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta. Parecía bastante gentil y lindo durmiendo por lo que Naito se sentó junto a él y, extendiendo sus dedos temblorosos, le tocó la cabeza y hundió las yemas bajo su cabello. Era una textura muy suave, manejable. Se sentía como tocar el cabello de Alto cuando era un niño. Tomó un poco más de valor y miró ahora el rostro de su padre. Le tocó la mejilla con los dedos temblorosos. Naito recorrió la cara que parecía haber sido hecha por un escultor.

_¿Puede matarlo ahora?_

Si le aprieta la garganta con fuerza, _¿Podrá lograrlo?_   
  
Los ojos de Naito se quedaron inmóviles a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Naito alejo y su mano y dio un paso atrás.

**"Ahora no".**

Naito escapó de su padre dormido y fue directamente a la biblioteca. Caminando igual a si tuviera miedo de lo que había llegado a pensar. La habitación era incómoda debido a que su padre podía volver a atacarlo en cualquier segundo así que era algo que tenía que evitar...   
  
Naito, admiraba la colección de su padre así que era fácil familiarizarse con ese cuarto. Había varios libros y algunos aparatos enchufados. Es un _padrote_ , pero como también desea abrir un negocio oficial, parece estar estudiando administración de empresas. Había diccionarios de negocios, política, economía, historia mundial, entre otros títulos. Parecían libros normales, pero muy caros. Y en la esquina, el libro más atractivo, uno gordo y dorado, parecía estarle llamando la atención. Lo sacó y lo abrió:

 _[Cómo controlar su carácter en 5 pasos]_   
  
**"¿No son 5 pasos muy poco?"**

Murmuró, leyendo las palabras de autoayuda. El contenido era divertido así que sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza ante lo absurdo que sonaba. Abrió otro libro. Era una novela de comedia romántica que definitivamente no le sentaba bien a su padre. Naito se rió de nuevo y quedó atrapado en un contenido más interesante de lo que pensaba. _Había una novela de sexo._ Era un libro que hablaba de hombres guapos nacidos nobles, que iban al encuentro con un país vecino. Al llegar, la hija de un hombre importante y poderoso, se enamoró del protagonista, que era compasivo e inocente. **Ilite,** que era una mujer noble, levantó los ojos y las manos para complacer al protagonista masculino, **Kashas**. Lo atacaba, amarrando sus piernas abiertas en una silla y cubriendo sus ojos para auto penetrarse...

 _Naito se estaba poniendo caliente pero también le había asustado la escena._   
  
**"¿Qué ves?"**

Su padre, que se acercó lentamente, tomó el libro entre sus manos para poder leer el título. Cuando Naito entró en pánico y extendió los dedos para intentar alejarlo de su lado, descubrió que su padre, que estaba mirando el contenido de la página que leía Naito, pronto había comenzado a reírse a carcajadas exageradas. Luego, se atrevió a decir el nombre del libro en voz alta:   
  
_**"Domárme."**_   
  
Las mejillas de Naito se pusieron rojas cuando escuchó el título.   
  
**"Solo... Lo encontré en la estantería".**   
  
Padre sonrió mientras colocaba el libro en su lugar.   
  
**"¿Y te gustó?"**   
  
El padre tomó la espalda de Naito y lo cargó para sentarlo en su escritorio. _¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso?_ Y de todas maneras, Naito seguía odiando complementemos la situación. _Seguía sintiendo mucho rencor por él..._  
Naito utilizó el dorso de su mano para empujar al hombre que lo tocaba por todas direcciones.   
  
**"No..."**

 **"Hagámoslo como** **Illite** **y su amante lo hacían. Yo seré la mujer, y tú serás** **Kashas** **".**   
  
Padre presionó sus manos contra el escritorio y luego lo besó utilizando demasiada de su fuerza. De arriba para abajo y haciendo que los labios se tocaron en un solo y perfecto ángulo recto. Hacía frío pero, después de chuparle el labio inferior varias veces, cuando la lengua del padre tocó el área sensible de su paladar y luego llegó más profundo, **un gemido caliente fluyó y se instaló justo en sus bocas.** Naito inclinó la cabeza para intentar evitarlo pero Elsie levantó los labios y lo capturó. Los ojos de papá estaban demasiado calientes. Nublados de placer... _Naito tenía la increíble sensación de que podía derretirse solo por estar ante él_ _de esta manera_.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo. El rechazo fisiológico de Naito por su padre hacía que tuviera ganas de escapar pero, antes de que hiciera alguna clase de movimiento o de que lo pensara tan siquiera, su padre rápidamente agarró la muñeca de Naito y lo recostó hasta quedar boca abajo sobre su escritorio. Observó a su padre, revisando los cajones y sacando unas cuerdas y una venda negra. No sabía por qué tenía cosas como esas justamente en un cajón de la biblioteca. Tampoco lo preguntó.   
  
**"No... No hagas eso".**   
  
Naito agitó las yemas de los dedos y tembló. Tenía miedo de los placeres venideros, más bien, _miedo por lo enfermo que podría llegar a ser cuando estaban a solas_. No quería sentirlo. No deseaba volver a caer bajo los brazos de su padre... Elsie, por otra parte, con su pene largo y duro, comenzó a estimularlo tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Incluso provocó que perdiera los estribos y jadeara con un cuerpo entumecido y tembloroso.

**"Quiero hacerlo ya... Quiero penetrarte."**

Su padre apretó la espalda de Naito con un torso caliente y duro. Tenía las manos y la parte superior del cuerpo presionadas en una posición incómoda, por lo que no podía rebelarse ni golpearlo como en otras oportunidades. Padre solamente estaba allí, cubriendo sus muñecas con ambas manos y tirando hacia atrás tanto como lo hacía para adelante. Su respiración se detuvo y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la piel de las muñecas fuertemente atadas con correas, _como un perro rebelde._ Luego le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y lo dejó extendido hasta que el viento frío le tocó el culo. Naito endureció sus manos, con las caderas bien abiertas. El dedo de papá estaba adentro, tocando su agujero hinchado hasta repasarle las arrugas. Los ojos fueron vendados por su padre y la respiración caliente junto con la sensación de esas suaves yemas de los dedos, se volvía en algo muchísimo más evidente debido a la terrible oscuridad. Era espantoso. No quería sentir ese tipo de placer ni comenzar a pensar que era increíblemente bueno.

 **"¡Oh, oh!"**   
  
Sintió que su padre presionaba ambas muñecas fuera del escritorio mientras intentaba insertarle el pene. Era muy grueso así que se descubrió a si mismo, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza mientras el glande resbaladizo se frotaba en su ano. Padre miró hacia arriba, se inclinó y dijo que el olor de sus fluidos era muy fuerte.

 **"No me importa si te pones a moverte como un loco en la cama. Puedes ser rebelde si quieres pero, ahora, es mejor que te quedes muy quieto ¿De acuerdo?"**   
  
Quería que quitara la tela que le cubría los ojos. También deseaba sacar la mano de su padre de su muñeca pero no pudo hacer ninguno de los dos. Podría haber matado a papá antes, cuando estaba durmiendo y tuvo la oportunidad de poner las manos en su garganta. Pero no ahora. _¿No lo había dicho antes?_ Tenía que ser paciente para alimentar las ideas correctas dentro de la cabeza de su padre. ¡Tenía que ser valiente para escapar después!  
Naito se tragó las lágrimas y eliminó la fuerza de su cuerpo. El padre, que reconoció la aceptación de un hombre que antes había estado completamente rígido, notó maravillado que sus piernas se abrían igual a si fuera un espectáculo preparado solo para él. Y siempre que veía la piel limpia y fragante de Naito, _comenzaba a dolerle espantosamente la ingle._

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que no había lubricante, así que levantó a Naito de su escritorio. Se sentó en una silla y su hijo se sentó en el suelo, entre sus largas piernas... Naito no podía ver, pero estaba tan emocionado que simplemente se mordió el labio y se quedó callado. _Papá tiró entonces del cabello de su hijo._ El pene de Elsie le tocó los labios y, enojado, Naito simplemente miró hacia arriba y suspiró: Si intentaba rebelarse ahora, su padre definitivamente lo condenaría y estaría más que muerto en menos de un minuto. Tragó saliva, con tensión en sus mandíbulas y como si le estuviera costando todo el trabajo del maldito mundo. La mano que sostenía su cabeza se movió hacia atrás y luego, le tocó la barbilla y le obligó a separar la boca para él... La textura familiar hizo que su cuerpo temblara ante los ojos de su padre, que miraba seriamente solo los labios de su bonito hijo: Es una piel roja y hechizante y una lengua más roja que eso, que chupaba su pene lenta y suavemente igual a si fuera un cono de helado. Entre sus chupadas, las mejillas cóncavas se hinchaban ante sus inhalaciones y la lengua, que se le envolvía alrededor del pene, parecía ser más experta de lo que en realidad era. La membrana mucosa se tragaba aproximadamente la mitad del pene y cuando llegaba a su garganta, entonces las mejillas se le adelgazaban y la saliva, que no podía tragar, fluía por su pene y su barbilla hasta empaparle también los labios. Padre movió su cabello, como si lo estuviera premiando, y lo hizo lamer meticulosamente sus venas hinchadas.

Naito, todavía con ese pene en su boca, vomitó un aliento caliente que le hizo cosquillas por todas direcciones y el padre, viendo a su hijo con los ojos vendados, chupando su pene de un modo obediente, cerró entonces los puños y después lo abrazó... _Quería insertarlo de inmediato,_ entrar en su trasero y escuchar los sonidos lujuriosos provenientes de su ano. Pero su hijo, con los ojos húmedos y los labios empapados de saliva, la barbilla bien abierta y ese semblante tan perdido, le pareció tan sensual que no pudo hacerlo tan rápido como lo hubiera querido. Era un cuerpo endurecido debido al ejercicio, pero ahora tenía un esqueleto delgado. Sintió que en realidad estaba volviendo a su antiguo físico porque estaba débil y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió de casa. Tenía el pelo negro sobre una cara llena de sudor y el corazón a mil por hora. _Papá no pudo soportar su belleza y presionó la espalda de su hijo para lograr hacer que tragara todavía más_ _de lo que ya lo había hecho_. Era largo, así que no pudo ponerlo todo, pero si logró apuñalarle la garganta un par de veces. Naito no pudo soportarlo y cuando sacó su pene de una vez, la punta y los labios quedaron conectados con una línea de saliva bastante espesa. Su hijo respiró con la boca abierta y comenzó a llorar hasta mojar sus vendas

 **"Ah, ah, papá. ¡Papá! Espera..."**   
  
Elsie veía la parte superior del cuerpo de su hijo ponerse rígida, como pasaba cuando metía su pene en el agujero de abajo. No le preocupaba si se empujaba hacia atrás siempre y cuando se mantuviera sosteniendo su cabello y mientras tanto, las yemas de los dedos de su hijo revolotearon igual a si necesitara un sitio del que sostenerse. _Fue tan doloroso._ Quería respirar, pero ese pene pegaba duro en sus membranas básicamente todo el tiempo. Los genitales hicieron que le hormigueara toda la boca, la mandíbula le dolía y estaba tan abierta que incluso pensó que podía empezar a crujirle si no la cerraba de inmediato. Naito giró la cabeza para evitar el pene de su padre, pero entró como castigo y le forzó a contener la respiración una vez más.

Padre no movió el pene de su boca. _Parecía estar intentando eyacular..._

Naito dejó de rebelarse. Queriendo que eyaculara dentro de él porque estaba pensando con la cabeza brumosa. Chupó el pene de su padre con más ansias, impulsado instintivamente por la idea de que todo se iba a terminar cuando su semen lo llenara.

 _Padre se rió de su venda empapada:_ **"Me encantas. Eres de verdad muy, muy bonito".**   
  
Mientras decía eso, el padre agarró la cabeza de su hijo y eyaculó en su lengua. Naito no podía parar de sufrir y después, jadeó y tosió mientras su padre lentamente le quitaba el pene... Trató de escupir el semen al suelo, pero su padre agarró el cabello de Naito y tiró de él para provocar que el semen cayera en su palma.   
  
**"Hazlo aquí..."**   
  
Naito tembló por miedo a sus palabras, luego escupió el semen en su palma...

Como diciendo que lo había hecho realmente bien, papá comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y finalmente puso a Naito encima de su escritorio. Las piernas de su hijo estaban bien abiertas cuando una pequeña cantidad de semen se frotó en su agujero para facilitar la penetración y, mientras los dedos de su padre recorrían las arrugas de su ano, Naito se mordió el labio inferior y también se mordió la lengua. Papá se rió y agarró su propio pene para estimularlo... El perineo se frotó con sus dedos, corrió entre las nalgas blancas y firmes y luego tocó la entrada que tenía un montón se semen escurriendo.

 _Padre comenzó a cogerse el agujero de Naito._ Presionando hasta abrirlo minuciosamente y a su antojo.

 **"¡Aaah!"**   
  
El pene de su padre entró, presionando contra su pared interior una y otra vez al mismo tiempo en que Naito apretaba los puños. Luego, papá presionó su labio inferior con su dedo para evitar que siguiera mordiéndose...  
Estaba completamente apretado, por lo que papá sonrió profundamente mientras miraba hacia abajo. Naito, cuya vista estaba cubierta con una venda, subió y bajó y provocó que sus sentidos se comenzaran a agitar. Se volvía más sensible porque no lo estaba viendo y obviamente, no sabía cómo ni cuando se movería su padre. _Y la espera lo hacía temblar terriblemente._   
  
**"¿Ahora entiendes la mente de Kashas?"**   
  
Naito inclinó su rostro y negó con la cabeza. Padre le sujetó el hombro con fuerza y lo penetró con rabia.   
  
**"¡Ah!"**

**"¿Lo entiendes?"**

**"No, no sé... ¡Oh oh!"**   
  
Cuando Naito dijo lo que sentía, rápidamente se debilitó. Padre se estaba volviendo mas fuerte y más agresivo mientras miraba el pene de Naito y lo acariciaba con el dorso de dos de sus dedos.

Cuando el glande se enganchó, la pared interior agarró el pene para comenzar a profundizar. 

**"Ah, papá... Pa..."**

_Era el lugar que hacía que su cerebro se calentara de excitación._ La razón ardía, y todo lo que quedaba dentro y fuera de su ser era el placer que cabalgaba desde abajo. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos cubiertos por las vendas pero esta vez, la tela ya no fue capaz de absorber sus lágrimas.

Cuando el pene de su padre pasó por su orificio estrecho y penetró con fuerza por tercera vez, como un _punzón_ , una luz blanca le inundó toda la vista y lo dejó temporalmente ciego. Naito jadeó y lloró. Padre soltó la correa que sujetaba sus muñecas y luego lo puso de espaldas. Naito no pudo moverse por un tiempo considerable incluso después de aflojarle la cuerda... Padre iba más profundo, _realmente profundo_. Lo volteó de nuevo y mientras le agarraba las muñecas, Naito se soltó simplemente para lograr abrazar la parte superior del cuerpo de su padre. _Fue una acción suscitada por el deseo de sobrevivir._ Tanteando su piel y poniendo su brazo alrededor de ese delgado cuello...

Tan pronto como lo hizo, su padre frunció el ceño. Viendo los labios de Naito moverse silenciosamente, la sonrisa de su boca se ensanchó y se portó excepcionalmente tierno cuando le agarró la cintura: **"No te avergüences, bebé".**

Levantó su cadera y bombeó el pene con fuerza. Naito, que se olvidó de respirar, abrazó el cuello de papá más fuerte que antes y lloro:   
  
**"Hah, ah... ¡Ah! Detente papá"**   
  
Parecía una locura. El sonido húmedo se hizo más fuerte abajo para hacer un sonido crujiente y provocar que sacara un gruñido desde arriba. Cuando lo sacó momentáneamente, Naito lloró con tanta tristeza, aferrado al cuello de su padre, que se dejó chupar los labios segundos después sin poner ningún tipo de barrera... Su lengua va desde la izquierda para la derecha. Lascivamente enredada mientras hacía que su pene cavara sin piedad en un agujero que continuaba igual de estrecho.   
Las piernas de Naito se extendieron. Papá quería enviar su semen profundamente dentro de él así que el pene frotó con fuerza la pared interior y luego se detuvo en un punto clave. _Padre eyaculó al mismo tiempo en que Naito quitaba el brazo de su cuello:_

Gritó: **"¡Duele!"**

**"¿En serio duele?"**

Su padre preguntó esto dulcemente, pero Naito tenía los ojos desorbitados. Trató de hablar, pero padre no se detuvo así que no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo...

Cuando se hizo la inserción, el semen acumulado se adhirió de inmediato al cuerpo del padre. Como un velo. Su pared interior estaba rígida y punzante y a medida que despertaba el placer, el dolor disminuía gradualmente... _Naito luchaba por mantenerse unido al escritorio_. El pene se aceleraba y se hundía cruelmente en su interior, provocando que Naito colapsara por completo debido a la increíble fuerza. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba débil y sus manos habían quedado desparramados por el escritorio marrón oscuro.   
  
**"Alto... Por favor."**   
  
Naito agarró la muñeca de su padre, pero Elsie simplemente le tomó del pene y lo masajeó. No quería ser más estimulado de lo que ya se sentía, pero cuando su padre tocó hábilmente sus genitales, el placer fue tan intenso que pronto comenzó a gemir con bastantes ganas e igual a si pudiera llegar a morir. Papá estaba incómodo con la postura de pie, por lo que lo sujetó para hacer que Naito se postrara ahora en el suelo... Fue doloroso que siguiera penetrando y penetrando, _pero el dolor fue borrado por la lujuria que le siguió_ _segundos después_.

 **"Uf, papá... Ay, ay, umm..."**   
  
El pene de su padre perforaba con rapidez y precisión. El interior ardía y luego desaparecía para arder otra vez. Cuando Naito arañó el piso con las uñas, su padre extendió los dedos y tocó las muñecas de su hijo. Le levantó las manos y las acomodó en su espalda para que lo sostuviera mientras se ocupaba de romperle el interior... El semen fluyó a través de la abertura que estaba suelta y padre, después de masajear y masajear por un largo tiempo, finalmente eyaculó dentro de él y provocó que Naito abriera la boca para intentar respirar.

Apenas escupió su semen, papá sacó su pene y examinó el agujero. El ano estaba rojo e hinchado y Naito estaba gimiendo como si realmente le doliera. Cada vez que veía su pared interior roja, metía los dedos y lo frotaba como para hacerle sentir un poco mejor. El semen fluyó lentamente hacia abajo, saliendo por su culo mientras sus muslos blancos se ponían a temblar.

Papá miró a Naito una última vez, tendido y con los ojos todavía vendados... Incluso después de terminar, al ver tal figura increíblemente erótica sobre sus manos, estaba tan emocionado que se sintió en celo nuevamente. _Caliente por el cuerpo del hijo que crió._ En el suelo, se sentó y puso el glande en el agujero recién abierto. Naito colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de su padre, se elevó y comenzó a respirar como si estuviera bastante asustado por lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Papá, cuya razón fue destruida por la mano de Naito, lo agarró de la cadera y comenzó a moverse lentamente una vez más.   
  
**"No... Oh, para papá..."**

No quería escuchar esas palabras, así que agarró a su hijo, lo acomodó y lo presionó contra el piso para que cerrara la boca. Un aliento caliente le pegó en los labios:

**"¿De verdad quieres que pare?"**

Preguntó Elsie, tocando sus labios con los suyos hasta llenarlos de saliva. Naito miró hacia arriba en silencio y notó que papá movía su mano para aflojar las vendas. Naito no pudo abrir los ojos fácilmente después de eso y luego le fue más difícil todavía porque papá parecía muy preocupado en limpiarle las lágrimas con ambas palmas. Era dulce. Tan tierno que puso la cara en la mano entera de su padre y se dejó llevar mientras las lágrimas se derramaban todavía hacía abajo.

Su padre, que veía unos labios rojos brillar como pétalos, movió la mano lentamente y agarró su nuca. Cuando gimió, lo abrazó tan fuerte que pareció como si lo quisiera fundir en su piel.

Todo esto, _ya le pertenecía._

**< Una noche solo para dos> 1er volumen terminado.**


End file.
